Illusions of Love
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: PostMovieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade.
1. Chapter 1

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

Summary: Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys.

**Author's Note:** This is a Transformers fanfiction that I was inspired and asked to write from my new friend and fellow Transformers fan, Icarian Angel Wings. This fic is to help create a cannon coupling that she will be using in her third and final installment of her _**Immortal Soul Spark Series.**_ It will be called **Flames of Eternal Glory.** Check it all out!

Also, the title is credited to Icarian Angel Wings. She helped me out when I got stuck!

Now, please, one and all, enjoy this fanfic. :)

Chapter 1

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The ending rays of sunset had finally disappeared behind the horizon. The mixed colors of pink, orange and blue faded away just as fast showing a cloudless, starry sky. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean beyond the Lookout and the sound of ocean waves crashing against the rocks below was all that was heard through a sweet silence. It was a perfect night to gaze at the stars. Yes, a perfect night indeed.

Sam and Mikaela sat down on a woolly blanket they had spread out to keep from coming in contact with the cool, dewed grass from that morning's rain. Peacefulness and protection comforted them as their friends, the four current Autobots residing on Earth, sat amongst them peering into the sky as well.

Four months had gone by since Mission City. It seemed like only yesterday they had saved the world from the devastation of Megatron and the other Decepticons, one of them they knew still residing on Earth. Although it was a little frightening to Sam and Mikaela that one of them still remained, it was comforting to know that the Autobots were there to keep as much peace as possible.

Silence continued among them until Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer, gasped. Optimus Prime turned to face the medic, worry crossing his face.

"Is something the matter, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, concerned.

Ratchet remained silent, standing up slowly to make his way toward the edge of the Lookout with all the Autobots watching closely.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide called, his voice a little gruff.

"Silence." The medic whispered. "I sense something."

Optimus, on immediate alert, stood up ready for anything. "What is it, Ratchet?"

"There's something coming this way." He stated in a low voice.

Sam and Mikaela looked up from the ground which they were sitting.

"Is it a Decepticon?" Sam asked frightened. Even though the now 17-year-old teenager had survived Barricade's attack as well as the entire situation in Mission City with him destroying Megatron, he was still uneasy.

"No, Sam. I do not sense a negative presence. In fact, I believe they are new Autobots coming into Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet averted his gaze to Optimus. "We must head back to the base."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "I agree. We'll be able to track them from there." He looked over at Bumblebee and Ironhide. "Let's transform and roll out!"

The sounds of grinding metal and gears echoed on the Lookout. When Sam and Mikaela heard that final hiss of their transformation into alt modes complete, they scrambled to grab the blanket and headed toward Bumblebee.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Back at the Underground Autobot Base located at the edge of Tranquility, the Autobots Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus Prime transformed back into their bipedal modes heading quickly to the communications room, the humans straggling behind.

Ironhide sat down in the big chair and pressed a few buttons, the huge monitor in front of him beeping to life. Optimus stood situated behind him, a metal hand resting on the chair.

"Ironhide, release Delta-Sky to scan Earth's atmosphere."

"Yes, sir." A few beeps later, new images began appearing upon the monitor, the Autobots watching rather closely to see if they could find anything about what Ratchet had sensed earlier.

"Delta-Sky?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow turning to Sam. "What's Delta-Sky, Sam?" The brown-haired teenager just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he had no idea what it was either. Sighing, Mikaela stepped up and tapped Optimus' leg. "Hey, Optimus?"

The leader looked down to see the human femme looking up at him questioningly. "Yes, Mikaela?"

"What's this 'Delta-Sky' you just mentioned?"

Optimus smiled small and leaned down offering a hand. Curious, she climbed on and he lifted her up enough to see the monitor. "Delta-Sky, Mikaela, is our new Earth-scanning system. It is able to pick up traces of transformers entering the Earth's atmosphere whether it be Autobot or, hopefully not, Deception."

"Oh." She nodded. "That's neat." The brown-haired teenager looked up at Optimus. "But why have you never told us about it before?"

"The Delta-Sky Project was not finished until recently. Ratchet and Ironhide had been working on it secretly for a few months now."

"Ah."

"Optimus!" The gruff voice of the black mech called.

The Autobot leader turned back to the monitor. "Status report, Ironhide."

"Three Autobots are nearing the entrance of Earth's atmosphere."

"Are we able to pinpoint the exact coordinates of their landing sites?"

Ironhide shook his head. "No, sir, but the coordinates are able to be estimated."

Optimus nodded. "Very good. Get those estimated coordinates stat and let's roll out!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The usually darkened sky seem to light up a little as what appeared to be a star getting brighter. Soon, it brightened even more. Anyone who gazed at it would notice that it was not a star of any sort, but a meteor doused with flames flailing wildly around it as it sped up upon entering the atmosphere.

It was getting closer and closer, the fire and heat from it burning nearby trees as it finally crash-landed in the middle of an open field. Flames licked wildly at surrounding plant life as mechanical whirs and clicks resounded throughtout the area.

From the open crater, a protoform hand appeared, heavily pressing into the ground pulling the rest of its body out. The Autobot stomped heavily onto the land and looked around. _Where am I?_ He wondered. _I must contact Optimus as soon as possible. But first...I need to find an alternate mode for this planet._ Quickly, he bounded toward the direction of Tranquility where he could hear honking horns in the distance.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

She ran as quickly as she could. At least as quick as her high-heeled booted feet were able to take her. Her breath was quick to the point of panting, but she was used to running like that. Green hair blew wildly behind her as a heavy wind forced her to push her body's limit further, a bag clanking against her with the rush. Finally, she had to stop running and see where those men were. The young woman hated to run away from a fight, but it was necessary this time around since there were more than she could count and all had weapons on them.

Taking a quick breather, she leaned against the wall in the alley she just turned into and ran fingers through her waist-length green hair that was recently dyed from its original auburn color. _Why me? Why do I always seem to get into these messes?_ Sighing heavily, she lifted the strap of the blue bag over her head to rummage through it. _This is ridiculous._ _Dammit._ She cursed in her mind. Where was that hair tie? It seemed like forever before pushing a large amount of stuff aside to finally pull out a thick, white hair tie. _Yes. _Still sifting through her bag, her hands grasped the handle of a hairbrush which she ran through her hair swiftly taking out knots, if any.

He saw her. It wasn't unusual though. There were many organics on the planet running amuck when they should have been recharging for the night. He had researched the planet using the World Wide Web as soon as he landed and gained his new Earth mode which happened to be a blue 2004 Ford GT with three alternating red and black racing stripes running from the hood to the back of the trunk. It was a form that seemed to appeal to him after scouring through several images of vehicles and settled on the GT.

As he was driving down the street, he noticed the organic femme running. But from what? He was curious, but his first priority should be getting into communications with the leader of the Autobots. The new Autobot was ready to drive away, but his spark kept telling him no. Why? Why shouldn't he leave the organic femme to herself? It had been a few moments since she stopped and nothing seemed to bother her, so why should he stay? _Why should I?_ He wondered.

The wind picked up and she was getting a little cold. Zaru took ahold of the bag at her side, placing the brush back in. She lifted the strap back over her head, resting it on her shoulder and straightening it out. Glancing down, she noticed her denim jacket's zipper was undone. _It's getting cold. _Grabbing it, she zipped the jacket up to the middle of her chest and adjusted it to fit comfortably. _I guess I better get going. Damn. I wish my car wasn't in the garage._ Folding her arms across her chest tightly, she fell into a steady pace, but not before the sounds of feet crunching loose papers and other garbage was brought to her ears. _Oh shit._

"Shit." She murmured. _Why me again?_

The Ford GT kept watching the femme. He could see she was ready to leave again, but realized her body stopped moving from the alley. _I wonder what's wrong?_ Then, he saw it. Several men organized themselves in a group surrounding her. _That's why I couldn't leave. She's in trouble. I must contact Optimus, but first, I'll deal with these feeble organic males. _Slowly, he drove toward the entrance of the alleyway.

Zaru peered at the men surrounding her. Tonight just wasn't her night.

"I was wondering when you assholes were gonna show." She made a show of looking at her wristwatch. "'Bout damn time, too. I was beginning to think you couldn't make it in time for your ass-whooping."

One man, a big one with scraggly black locks falling around his face and a stubbled beard, whipped out a pocket knife, a smug grin on his face.

"You thought you could outrun us? Think again." He chuckled.

All she could do was sigh in disgust. "What is with you guys? I beat your asses, then you come back for more? What is this? A kinky fetish of having my foot colliding with your faces?" She looked around at them. "You get off on it or something? Cause I'm telling you now, if this is a fetish, I should be getting paid for this."

"You'll pay all right. You'll pay for what you did to Alan last week." Another man stated brandishing a small, heavy ball with a chain attached.

_This isn't good._ She thought. But there was no way out for her. It was too many guys to take on. Plus, they each had a weapon of their own if she did try to run. At this point in time, she wished for some help from someone, anyone or anything. Hissing and whirring sounds caught her attention. _Anything it is._

Slowly, the Autobot pulled into the alleyway and stopped. _The organics have arsenal to use against the femme. Ten against one is hardly fair._ _I have no choice but to help._ Surely, but quickly, he began to transform. Mechanical whirs from the transformation brought the humans' attention to him rather quickly. He smirked when he saw the shocked and frightened looks on their faces.

"Is something the matter here?" He asked.

Zaru gulped when she the car transforming. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. _I wonder what the hell that is. _She knew it was some type of robot or something. _A prototype from the government perhaps._ Her oceanic blue eyes couldn't help shimmering with excitement at the miraculous creature before her. _I wonder what it is._ Then, she heard a smooth voice talking. A voice that sent shivers down her spine for some reason. _Damn. What was that about?_

"I asked if something was the matter here." The robot stated.

The men who were known as bullies were now sized down to little boys peeing their pants. She could hear slight whimpers escaping their mouths as they tried backing away from the bipedal robot.

"D-Don't hurt us! Please! W-We didn't mean a-any harm!" The leader stuttered, backing away slowly as possibly before falling backwards into a nearby trash can.

Zaru couldn't help but snicker at the man's predicament. "Always knew you were white trash, but this is ridiculous." She laughed out loud when he tried to free himself from the trash can, but didn't notice when a flash of blue was creeping up slowly behind her.

Mirage watched in fascination as the male organics backed away. It became a little entertaining when one man ended up in an organic's disposal bin. He could hear the femme laughing and couldn't help himself from smiling. _At least she's all right now._ But that thought was disposed of quickly when he saw one of the organics sneaking upon the femme. _I don't think so._ Quickly, the 30-foot robot lunged forward slamming a huge hand between the two.

Zaru jumped a couple feet in the air, a rush of wind whipping at her clothes as a large thud sounded behind her. Spinning gracefully on one booted foot, she looked to see something huge and black in her way. _What the hell?_ Studying it, she realized it was a hand. _What the hell?_

"Are you all right?" The robot asked her.

Looking up, she saw a look of worry. Smiling, she nodded. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because there is a glitch in this organic male's CPU." Lifting his hand, he showed her what he meant.

Zaru saw one of the men who had surrounded her earlier brandishing a long knife. He was now down on the ground, knife in front of him, body shaking all over.

"You son of a bitch! You tried to stab me!" Her hands fell to her hips as her mouth was agape.

All the man could do was look up at her, a frightened expression crossing his features.

"This organic was ready to put you in permanent stasis." She heard the robot talking again.

She snorted. "I can't believe they would go this low as to try and kill me now."

The Autobot, Designation Mirage, looked down at the human femme. He was confused. _She has dealt with these organics before?_

"Femme, why do these organics pursue you?" He just had to ask.

She stared up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Why the interest?" He didn't answer and just blinked his optics at her. Exhaling, she replied, "It's a long story. Mind if I tell you later or something?"

_Tell me later? Am I even interested in being around her later?_

'_Yes...' _A voice inside his CPU was telling him.

Mirage shook his head trying to shake the thoughts and voice away. _My duty is done here. As an Autobot I have protected a sentient being from being harmed. Now, there is no more harm. I shall take my leave._

"Hey! Are you okay?" He heard the sweet, feminine voice ask.

The blue mech looked down at her. She seemed a little concerned about him. _Is she really concerned for my being although she has just met me?_

"I am fine, human femme." He answered simply, not noticing that the last of the bullying men were gone leaving her and him alone together in the alleyway. "I must take leave of you now. You are out of harm's way." Quickly, he shifted into his alt mode, ready to roll out, but she stopped him.

"Wait!"

Zaru didn't want him to leave just yet. She had so many questions that were unanswered. What was his name if he had one? Where are you from? Who created you? Why did he save her? Questions that could only be answered him.

"What is it?" He asked. "Unfortunately, human femme, I am in a hurry."

She glared at the robot, hands placed on her hips. "I believe you owe me some answers."

Mirage scoffed. He didn't have time for this. He was already in a hurry since he wasted some time saving her from the organics. His number one priority: Contact Optimus. He couldn't stay there and answer any questions.

"Listen, human femme, I do not have time to answer any questions you may have. I have...important...duties I must attend to. If you will excuse me." He started his engine, ready to leave.

"Oh, hell no! You are not leaving me, buddy! You owe me a huge, and I mean, _huge_ explanation for all of this!" She growled.

He sighed in defeat. She wouldn't leave him alone and quit pestering. _Fine. I'll just answer her little questions and be on my way. _Then he thought on it. _Perhaps I should just offer a ride to her home and then she'll be out of my way for good._

"All right, human femme. You got want you wanted. Hop in." He opened the passenger side door for her and she smiled, brisking walking over and gently settling into the leather seat. _She's so...warm..._ Damn. Why did he just think that? "Ready?" He asked, closing his own door.

"Sure. Let's go."

As Mirage was driving, he sighed. _Optimus is going to kill me for this._

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

Summary: Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys.

**Author's Note:** I am happy with the turnout after a couple days with the first chapter. Thank you for the reviews. It is much appreciative. XD

Chapter 2

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru adjusted herself in the seat as comfortably as she could, but not adjustment was needed as the seats were extremely comfortable for her taste. _So nice. I like these seats. _She gently reached down and stroked the seat lightly. _Wow! That's real leather! Boy this robot sure was made with the best of everything!_ Sighing contentedly, she continued stroking the seat.

Mirage felt the woman's warm fingers gently running back and forth across his seat. It sent shivers throughout his entire frame, making the vehicle vibrate slightly. _By primus, that feels...so good._ He enjoyed it for a moment or two before he realized he forgot to ask her directions to her living space.

"Human femme." He called.

She wouldn't, no couldn't, stop touching the seats. The leather was nice and cool and it felt nice. But she stopped suddenly when she heard his voice coming through the radio.

"Yes?" She asked. "And by the way, my name is Zaru. Zaru Kiys. Not human femme." She pointed out.

There was a quick silence before he replied, "My apologies...Zaru." He apologized.

"Thank you." She smiled small. "So, what should I call you? Robot?"

She swore she heard a slight chuckle. "No. My designation is Mirage."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mirage."

_A somewhat-mannered femme. _"It is nice to meet you as well, Zaru." Then a quick pause. "Zaru, I need exact coordinates to your living space."

She blinked. "My living space?" She thought about that. "Oh!" She smiled. "My home. Um, it's on Herald Street."

"Are you able to give coordinates?" He asked.

"No. Just addresses."

"I see."

There was a little more silence between them. "Mirage?"

"Yes?"

Zaru absentmindedly began stroking his seat again, feeling the car vibrate. _He can feel that. That's kinda neat._ Clearing her mind, she shook her head. _No. Questions. Questions that need answers. _"So, Mirage, you're supposed to answer my questions."

"Yes. I believe you are right." He seemed to sigh. "What inquiries does your CPU require?"

_Inquiries? CPU? Huh? Oh. He must mean for me to ask._ "Well, what are you? I mean, were you made by the government or something?"

"I am far too advanced for your Earthen technology. I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

"So, you'd be like an alien or something, then?" She thought it was truly amazing at what he was. Truly.

"From your point of view, yes." He turned down a street and slowed down trying to stay with the speed limit.

"Okay, why are you here then? Is there an invasion or something?" She couldn't help but be overly curious. It's not everyday you find out you're riding in a car that transforms into a giant alien robot.

"There was. Not too long ago in your world."

That was getting her thinking. _It's happened already?_ It was hard to pinpoint if she might have heard something about it until..."Mission City!" She freaked out. "So it's true!"

"Yes. This 'Mission City' that you speak of, it is the exact place where the war was waged between the Autobots and the Decepticons."

"Autobots and Decepticons?" _Wow. I wonder which side he's on. The good I hope. _

"The war had waged on our planet for years. Now it is nothing but barren. Our beautiful planet was destroyed because of the Decepticons challenging against us Autobots." He sounded a little sad. And most likely, homesick.

Zaru bit her lower lip. _He sounds so sad. I guess I would be sad to if I was driven from my home and forced to relocate. _"I'm really sorry to hear about that, Mirage." She smiled small. "Is there anything I could do to help you feel a better? Maybe even a little bit?" She set a hand on the dashboard, caressing a little.

Mirage felt it. He felt the sympathy her caress was giving. There was nothing he could do but take it. He had not met this girl not too long before, yet he felt a certain...comfort from her. Something he hadn't felt in so long.

"Thank you. Your...gesture...is comforting. I thank you." He could see her smile from the rearview mirror. His spark jumped. _Why did that happen?_ When he was about to speak more to her, he heard someone through a comlink.

_...[This is Optimus Prime. Are any other Autobots out there?]..._

_Prime?! Oh no! I haven't even taken the femme to her living space yet. _But he knew he had to answer the line or answer to his commander later after he contacted him.

_...[Optimus Prime, this is Autobot designation Mirage.]..._

_...[Mirage? Is that really you?]..._He seemed surprised.

_...[Yes, sir. It's me.]..._

_...[What are your exact coordinates so we may meet you?]..._

What was he going to do? He couldn't tell his commander he had a human femme in his passenger seat...stroking between his seats now. He might get into trouble for interfering in human conflicts.

_...[Well, Optimus, sir, would it be well to send you coordinates after I finish a short mission of my own?]..._

There was a silence. Then he heard Optimus speaking again._...[What mission might that be, Mirage? You have just landed on Earth, an unknown planet for you. What mission is that?]..._

He was in trouble. _...[Well, Optimus, sir, I have a, um...situation.]..._

_...[What kind of situation?]..._

He had to tell Optimus the truth. There was no choice in the matter. _...[It seems, sir, I got myself, as humans say, in a bind.]..._

_...[With what?]..._

_...[I interfered with a human's conflict.]..._

_...[I see. You saved a human. Are you still with this human?]..._

_...[Yes.]..._

There was a momentary silence filled with nothing but static over the link until...

_...[Mirage, bring the human with you to these exact coordinates. We will meet there. Prime, out.]..._

_...[Mirage, out.]... _

He sighed to himself as he downloaded the coordinates. _Prime will probably reprimand me for exposing myself to the humans._

Zaru realized that Mirage had been silent for quite sometime. She wondered if she had done something to perhaps offend him. She hoped not. If Zaru did anything, he would have said something, Or at least make some kind of sound she was sure. _I hope he's all right and not off in lala land somewhere._ Looking around, she saw the emergency handbrake. Gently, she reached down and tugged on it hoping to bring his attention back to her.

The entire car shook. His spark pulsated wildly. _What in the pit is this femme doing to me? And why does it have to feel so good? _His metal frame shuddered. Then, his horn was honked and he was back again focused on her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, making a sharp left away from her street.

He saw her jaw drop and turned in her seat. "That was my street, dumbass! I thought you were an exceptionally advanced robot! What are you? A GPS reject?"

Mirage growled. _Femmes. _"No, Zaru. My original intention of taking you to your living space has been postponed, as you humans say." She blinked not understanding. "I'm afraid we are taking another route." Gently, he looped the seatbelt across her body and adjusted to fit her snugly. "Um, where?"

"To meet my commander." Was all he said before speeding up. "Hang on."

After a little while, Zaru had to ask. "Could you tell me what happened on Cybertron?"

The blue mech sighed. It was just upsetting for him to speak of such a disastrous outcome, but he obliged.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was almost ten at night. The Earth-residing Autobots, along with two new ones who were referred to as the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Sam with Mikaela were at the Lookout awaiting the arrival of the last Autobot to arrive.

Sam was sitting on Bumblebee's leg as the yellow mech sat against a sturdy tree. He smiled while seeing Mikaela make a fuss over Sunstreaker who had chosen a Lamborghini as his alt mode, as did Sideswipe only his was yellow while his brother's was red. Sam sighed. He was getting a little bored waiting for the newcomer. _I wonder what's taking him so long. _He gazed up at his guardian.

"Hey, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked down at his best friend. "Yes, Sam?"

"What's this guy Mirage like?" He then pointed over to the twins who were now trying to impress Mikaela with stories of pranks played on Ironhide and Ratchet. "Not like them I hope."

He just shook his head. "No. Mirage is completely opposite."

"So, he takes things seriously, huh?"

"In a way. But the real opposite is is that he does not approve of violence."

"So, he's useless then?"

"What?" Bumblebee was confused.

"You just said Mirage didn't like violence. So, he doesn't fight."

The yellow mech shook his head. "No. He fights. He hates violence."

"Oh." Sam nodded. "What else is he like?"

"He's skilled with weapons. Mostly guns and cannons. Prefers them actually since he's a skilled sharpshooter."

_Another weapon junky probably. I would bet he acts like Ironhide somewhat._ "I see."

They continued to speak with one another.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Ironhide were staying as far away from the twins as they could. As much as they wished to say they missed the twins being around would never happen. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had always, _always_ pranked them. They didn't even want to think about what the twins would be able to do now that they were on Earth with new beings and new things. Who knew what they would come up.

Optimus stood patiently awaiting the arrival of Mirage. He had been quite surprised that a human was accompanying him on just the first couple hours of his arrival to Earth. But he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, they protected all sentient beings and humans counted as such. Because of Earth becoming their new home, they made it a true goal to protect the humans from any future wars that would wage against any outer threat. He sighed in relief when he heard honking just coming up the path to the Lookout.

Zaru sat inside Mirage and couldn't believe her eyes. There were so many advanced robots of every shape and size within her eyesight. Seeing them was truly an honor as she wondered if she one of just a few humans who were able to meet them up close and personal.

Mirage could see the excitement sparkling in her ocean eyes. The twinkle of fascination was all he needed to help read her personality. He figured she would be in at least a little shock at the sight of a mech variety standing before them. But alas she was not even a teeny bit surprised. _She's truly not afraid. It's amazing. This femme's CPU must be different from others. _He smiled to himself. _I'd rather her not scream into my audio receptors anyhow._

The Autobots moved their attention over to the approaching blue Ford GT. In an instant, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bounded over to greet Mirage when they were startled by the passenger door opening.

"Whoa!" The twins stepped back.

What they saw surprised and shocked everybody.

The green-haired young woman smiled as she stepped out of Mirage's alt mode, leaning on the top of the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

Sam and Mikaela blinked. _Another human?_ The teenagers were certainly surprised. Optimus never mentioned another human was coming to the Lookout with Mirage.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Mikaela asked, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Zaru smiled. "Hi. I'm Zaru. A friend."

Mirage remained in his vehicle form pondering just what his young passenger stated. _Friend? Hm. Perhaps she is now. _Then, he realized there were two other humans hanging along with the rest of the Autobots. _More humans? Must be a couple of the human allies that helped in the war against the Decepticons._

"Greetings, Optimus Prime, sir." He spoke at last.

Optimus smiled and bowed his head. It had been a truly long time since he had since his fellow warrior Mirage. He fought in his faction against the Decepticon while still on Cybertron and hadn't heard from him since he, Optimus himself, left in search of the All-Spark along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee.

"It is great to see you again, Mirage. How are you?"

"Fine, sir." His headlights blinked with his response.

Optimus looked down at the human companion Mirage had picked up. "Would you please introduce us to your friend, Mirage?"

"Of course, sir." He was silent but a moment when he spoke with Zaru in a soft tone.

Zaru blinked and stared into the car as she heard Mirage and the tall blue and red mech who she felt was his boss. After exchanging a few words, he spoke with Zaru politely.

"Could you please step away so that I may transform? I do not wish to harm you."

"Oh yeah. Sure." She smiled as she closed the door easily as possible and stepped away toward her fellow humans.

Sam and Mikaela watched in fascination as the new Autobot transformed. It was quick, but carefully done. They were still amazed of how the Autobots were able to transform like that. Truly, it was a feat.

Sam whistled. "Wow. That's some nice ride you picked out, Mirage."

The blue mech stared down at the two humans and nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you." His gaze moved over to Optimus who set a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Earth, Mirage." His commander said.

"Thank you, Optimus. It is truly welcoming coming from you, Commander."

Optimus chuckled. "How have you fared, Mirage?"

"Well enough, sir."

"Where have you been?"

Mirage looked up into the sky before responding. "Around the galaxy. Different planets trying to find others."

"Well, you found us here."

"Yes, sir. As long as I have found you, I know that I have found the Autobots. Where we are meant to be."

"I thank you for your loyalty, Mirage."

"You're welcome, sir."

Soon, the mechs heard the sound of clearing throats and stared down at the three humans whose arms were folded across their chests.

"Optimus, don't you think it's rude of you not to introduce us?" Mikaela asked, eyes blinking in question.

"Oh." He smiled. "Mirage, please meet a couple of our human allies who have helped us in the war against Megatron." He pointed to each of the teenagers in turn. "Meet Samuel James Witwicky. Bumblebee was appointed as his guardian. And Mikaela Banes."

"Hey, Mirage." Sam waved.

"An honor to meet you, Samuel James Witwicky."

"Just call me Sam. Everybody does." He shrugged.

Mirage nodded in response. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mikaela Banes."

Mikaela smiled up at Mirage sweetly. "Just call me Mikaela. And it's nice to meet you, too."

"And who is this human you have befriended, Mirage?" Ratchet asked while stepping up to the group and staring at the female. _Such a weird discoloration._

Mirage smiled. "This is the human femme I saved. Her name is designated as Zaru Kiys."

She smiled and waved at them all. "Hi! Nice to meet ya!"

Ratchet couldn't help but do a scan on the young woman. _Outrageous! She has allowed chemicals within her body through the hair follicles!_

"Um, Miss Kiys, was it?" He asked.

Zaru looked up at Ratchet, blinking. "Huh? Oh yeah."

"I am Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots." He leaned down on one huge knee. "I couldn't help but notice through a scan that chemicals have been used upon your body. Through your hair follicles. And it would explain your strange hair discoloration."

She just laughed. "Don't worry. It's okay. I dye my hair green all the time. I just love the color."

Mikaela nodded. "I truly think that hair suits you, Zaru." Then, she gasped. _Her name is Zaru Kiys. I know I've heard that name somewhere before. But where?_ "Hey, Zaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you run a business or something?" The brunette had to ask to be sure.

To her surprise, the green-haired woman nodded. "Yeah. I own _Club Kunoichi _located here in Tranquility."

"I knew it!" Mikaela shouted out. "That's where I've heard your before! You're the owner of the club! That's awesome! I go there all the time with my friends! It's awesome!"

Zaru couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I try my best to make my club _the_ best in the city. Or the state. Whichever comes first." She shrugged.

"Wow." Mikaela whispered.

Soon after, the rest of the Autobots were introduced to the human who couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't too much later while they were still on the Lookout that Optimus was speaking with Mirage about Zaru. Because of the female's newly-upped status as an Autobot ally and friend, Optimus felt she deserved to have the same protection as Sam and Mikaela so she would need her own guardian to watch over her.

"Optimus, you cannot be serious. Is there a glitch somewhere?" Mirage asked, an optic ridge raised.

"Why must this be difficult?" His commander asked. "She is a new ally, Mirage. She needs protection just as much as the other two who are closely acquainted with us. It is only fair."

"But why am I the one to do it? Why can't you get Sideswipe or Sunstreaker to take up the task?" The blue mech truly didn't want that much responsibility hanging over his head.

"Because I have a feeling they wish to guard over Mikaela since they get along very well." The red and blue mech stated.

Mirage sighed and stared over at Zaru who was planted on Bumblebee's knee along with Sam enjoying a long chat. _I have just arrived here on this planet and already I am given an order to protect a human? _He shook his head. _But it is my fault she is here and in this mess. If I hadn't of saved her..._ He trailed off realizing what he was about to think. ..._she would be dead._ _And I would have to live with that the rest of my years until my spark is extinguished. _His optics narrowed deeper into thought. _But...she makes my spark pulse. Is comforting. Somewhat-mannered and truly does not annoy me._ A smirk was edging its way onto his metallic mouth. _Sure. I should be the one to guard her. After all, she is my friend. My first friend on this planet._

"All right, Optimus. I'll accept the order. I will become Zaru's guardian as you command."

Optimus nodded in approval. "Good choice."

"Yes." _Good choice. _He smiled to himself. _I wonder what will happen now that she has become apart of us?_

TBC...

Author's Note 2: Isn't it just splendid? I enjoy it truly I do! It's wonderful and awesome and I never EVER want to stop writing this fic! Please read and review! Thanks!

--Zaru–


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

Summary: Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews of my story so far. It is appreciated. XD Well, I had one reviewer ask about Barricade and don't worry. He'll be in sooner than you think.

Chapter 3

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It had been a nice first couple of weeks with the Autobots for Zaru. Not to mention having a fantastic time with her new friends Sam and Mikaela. Especially Mikaela. The woman and the teenager became very close. So close that Zaru even hired her to work part-time at her club which the brunette accepted gratefully. Mikaela needed the extra money to save when she decided to go out on her own.

Zaru smiled while listening to Sam and Mikaela ramble on about their school day in the comfort of the lounge area in the Autobots' base. Apparently, the young couple had a run-in with Mikaela's ex-boyfriend specifically known as Trent who was a football jock. The green-haired woman listened carefully as they described the events that had happened during the day with Trent putting the moves on the young girl and Sam stepping in and taking the brunt of a beating from him. Sam had won though since he was able to get a good punch in to the blonde's face knocking him down for the count. Unfortunately, for Sam, he ended up having Saturday morning detention.

Zaru laughed. "Sam, you got yourself into detention? That's crazy! I would never figure you for someone to have that kind of thing happen to them!" She shook her head in disbelief.

Mikaela nodded while smiling. "Yeah. It was good though that Sam only has detention. Trent got much worse."

"Oh? What'd he get? Suspension?"

Sam exhaled. "He got suspended. Yeah. And I got detention." He smiled and set an arm around his girlfriend. "But I don't regret it."

The couple looked at each other lovingly while Zaru watched with a smile on her face, but sadness showing in her eyes. _I wish I could have what they have._

Suddenly, the huge double doors hissed open revealing Optimus, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Mikaela's smile brightened when she saw the mechs and waved.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?"

Optimus stared down at the humans, a smile in his blue optics. "I am well, MIkaela. And how are you this afternoon?"

She smiled up at the blue and red mech. "Great, Optimus, except for the whole Trent factor, but I'm great."

He nodded and his eyes wandered to their newest ally. "And how are you today, Zaru?"

The young woman smirked and stood up. "I'm good." She stretched her arms into the air, her blue tank top shirt riding up revealing a slight swell on her stomach.

Mirage watched her. His blue optics watching every single move she made. _For a human, she's built quite nicely. _His spark pulsated. _Why does my spark pulse as such?_ His gaze wandered down to his own chest plate which guarded his spark well. He was lost within himself until he felt a slight warmth climbing up from his left leg. Staring down, he saw his charge staring intently up at him, her own blue eyes locking with his. _Those eyes..._ Once again, his spark pulsed. _Why? Why do you do this?_ He asked his spark.

"Hey, Mirage?" Her sweet voice called to him.

He smiled small while staring down. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could take me to my club? I've got a ton of stuff to get done before Teen Night tonight."

The blue mech nodded. "Of course. I will be happy to escort you to your work."

"Hey, Sunstreaker, mind taking me, too? I need to go since I'm working tonight."

Sunstreaker smiled big. "Of course, Mikaela. That'd be awesome! Let's get crusin'!" He made a shout before picking Mikaela up in his big hand and running out of the lounge area.

Everybody blinked. It all happened so fast. It was just a blur of yellow and brown from the couch to the exiting doors. A blur that had laughter echoing from down the hallway.

Ironhide clapped his hand on Mirage's shoulder. "Better get running, Mirage, otherwise Sunstreaker just might beat you to it."

Mirage narrowed his optics. He would not allow a young mech to out him as a loser. And before everybody knew it, MIrage had transformed opening a door to his charge. "Let's go." Quickly, she hopped in the vehicle and they sped out, the sound of the engine getting fainter by the second.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sunstreaker was already on the road ahead of Mirage. Both of their charges were in the driver seats holding onto the wheels as though they were driving. It was a beautiful, sunny day out with only a few clouds in the sky. The sound of the wind was rushing around the speeding vehicles and the laughter of their femme charges were heard through the open windows.

The yellow Lamborghini opened a public link to Mirage which Zaru heard as well.

...[_Hey, MIrage, what's the matter? Can't beat a sexy, young mech like me?_]...

Mirage growled....[_I'm afraid I will not be as idiotic as you to endanger my charge._]...

...[_Oh come on! Where's the fun in racing if you won't race?_]...Sunstreaker teased.

...[_I will not allow her to become hurt. You should also be aware and alert for Mikaela is your charge as Optimus allowed. You are to make sure no danger befalls her._]...

...[_You're such a wuss-bot, MIrage!_]

_What did he call me?_...[_What was that, you little piece of scrap?_]...

...[_You heard me! Wuss-bot!_]...

Now, Mirage was angry. He was not going to allow a young and self-absorbed mech such as Sunstreaker to oust him. No. He was going to play the game....[_All right, Sunstreaker. First to reach _Club Kunoichi_ wins. And the loser..._]...

...[_And the loser what?_]...Sunstreaker was now worried.

...[_Will not have a wash for a whole week!_]...

...[_AHHHHHH!_]...The yellow mech was panicking now. He couldn't even go a _day_ without being washed down. It was how he kept his paint job so nice and shiny. Not to mention the sweet polishing Mikaela always did for him after he was done.

...[_Well, Sunstreaker?_]...Mirage was awaiting for the younger mech's answer.

...[_Fine. Deal._]...

And the race began. But little did they know, a familiar white and black Saleen Mustang was watching their every move from a low hiding spot near the road.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The blue Ford GT and the yellow Lamborghini were nose and nose with one another as they sped down the highway. The wind whipped by them harshly as they both sped up trying outrun each other. Their charges within the driver sides of the two vehicles were laughing up a storm and enjoying the ride. Both had rolled windows down just to feel the wind pushing against them and their hair flying around them. It was such a rushing feeling for them as they barely weren't able to enjoy such luxuries before until their guardians were assigned to them.

Zaru let go of the wheel for a moment to rummage through her purse. _Where are they? I know I put them in here! I'm dying without them!_ Finally, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. _There we are! Yes!_ Sighing in relief, she pulled one out of the pack and lit it up and enjoy the wind while the smoke flew out the open window fast.

Mirage concentrated hard on the race between him and Sunstreaker when he felt that Zaru's hands were no longer attached to his wheel. A little curious, he tried concentrating while finding out what she was up to. By a quick scan, he noticed traces of chemicals being dispersed in his alt mode but quickly disappearing out his window. _Chemical traces of nicotine and hazardous chemicals coming from Zaru. _He sighed. _She must be, what did the humans call it? Ah, yes, smoking._ To get her attention, he beeped his own horn.

The green-haired woman practically jumped out of the seat when she heard the horn blaring in front of her.

"Geez, Mirage! What's with you?" She asked taking a drag off the cigarette.

"You're smoking again." He simply replied.

"So?" She drawled the word out wondering where he was going with it.

He sighed. "I do not wish to smell of such disastrous chemicals. Would you please get rid of it?"

She gave him a pout, but didn't discard the cigarette. "No."

There was a short pause. "No? Did you just say 'no' to me?" He wasn't surprised. She somehow was able to get away with a lot of things with him.

"Yeah. I said 'no'. I haven't had a cigarette since last night. And it's late afternoon. It's been almost a _whole_ day since I've had one. You know I'm addicted." She exhaled. "Besides, you gotta be at least a little proud of me for not touching a cigarette an entire day." Smiling, she then said, "Plus, I haven't smoked in your vehicle before. This is the first time. So, please, _please_ let me finish this one? And I won't do it while riding in your car mode again. Please?" She begged, giving puppy dog eyes and clasping her hands together.

She heard a heavy sigh coming from the radio. "Fine." He murmured. "But this is the _only_ time you will do such a disgusting thing in me."

"Awe. You're the best, Mirage! And I promise I won't smoke in you again!" She leaned back happily in the seat while finishing up her cigarette. Her eyes were closed as she continued feeling the wind against her heated face. "I love you." She murmured out of the blue.

Mirage was taken aback. _Did she just speak what I believe she spoke?_ No. She couldn't have. It was most likely in the moment that she had said those three words to him. Yes, that was it. There was no other way to explain it. _She is but a friend and my charge. Words of gratitude that were spoken in just that simple sentence. Yes. That is all. It is not uncommon for a friend to word them._ But was it just that? Or was there more behind those three little words she had just said to him? His thoughts vanished within a second when he heard sirens behind him. _Slag it!_ Making a quick scan and signal point of the vehicle, he realized who it was.

...[_Sunstreaker, we have situation!_]...

There was a moment of silence before static was heard and the yellow mech answered. ...[_What is it, Mirage? Being a slowpoke?_]...

...[_No, you idiot! Barricade is on our bumpers!_]...

Sunstreaker noticed the presence of the Decepticon then and he was not happy about it. _Son of a glitch! _He shifted gears and sped up along the road, Mirage doing the same.

Mikaela was getting worried. Sunstreaker had stopped speaking with her and began speeding up. There was something wrong and she knew it.

"Sunstreaker, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's Barricade!" He replied in a little bit of panic.

Twisting her body to look behind her, she saw the familiar police car and freaked. "Oh no! What the hell is he doing here? I thought he would just leave everything alone since Megatron and Starscream were gone!"

"Apparently he didn't receive that work memo." Sunstreaker joked.

Mikaela growled. "Now's not the time for joking around, Sunstreaker! Gear it!"

"I am!" He shouted. "Mirage and I are going to have lead him off-road and transform, Mikaela."

She nodded quickly understanding.

Barricade shifted his own gears and revved his engine. He was going to catch up with those Autobots no matter how long it took. It was not like he was going to attack them or anything because he knew he would never be able to win a fight against two Autobots whose weapons systems were online while his were damaged. No. He just needed them to get to Optimus Prime. He growled a little. _How did I become this low in seeking out the Autobots?_ The black and white mech thought to himself. He wanted peace. That was why he was seeking them out. And speaking with Prime was the only way he would be able to get it. It wasn't like he was able to get off the planet in any way. He was a ground mech which meant he couldn't fly nor would he be able to find a way off the planet. He was stuck there for good. At least until an aerial Decepticon somehow managed to get to the planet and pick him up. That's why a truce was needed so he wasn't picked up on Autobot radar as a possible enemy. Growling, he sped up again as fast as he could and finally realized that he was being taken on a chase off-road.

Mirage and Sunstreaker made their way into a deserted open area where they wouldn't be seen by any road vehicles approaching or any housing residents. It was a dry, deserted area where they were able to transform and deal with Barricade once and for all. Quickly, Mirage and Sunstreaker both made donuts and opened their driver side doors, their charges falling to the ground on their behinds. Both transformed with gears grinding and stood their ground in front of Zaru and Mikaela who pushed themselves to their feet and moved slowly away from the battle mechs.

"It's all right. Just stay behind us, girls. We'll deal with Barricade."

Both nodded quickly and ran behind some nearby boulders trying to stay out of harm's way.

Barricade braked to a stop and transformed. He held his clawed hands up in surrender trying to keep them from firing on him. The last thing he wanted was to die at the hands of these two Autobots: one who despised violence and the other too self-absorbed. No. He would not die at their hands.

"I did not come here to fight." He finally stated.

Sunstreaker and Mirage gave each other confused looks before staring back at the lone Decepticon whose hands were up in peace. Mirage's optics narrowed as his right hand disappeared and a rifle took its place. It clicked ready to fire. Sunstreaker his right arm revealing his double-barreled launcher ready to go as well.

"Just what are you trying to pull, Barricade?" Mirage wondered as his weapon still targeted the Decepticon.

"To make a deal."

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge. "What kind of deal?"

"To join you." Barricade simply answered.

Both the Autobots looked at him, shock on their faces. "What?"

TBC...

Author's Note 2: Well, a short, but interesting chapter I would have to say. And Barricade has finally made his appearance. Yay, right? Well, I hope you guys liked it! Until next chapter! XD

--Zaru–


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. Also, songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **The reviews and faves are always pleasing to know that there are some out there who really enjoy what I write! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter because it's a rather long one...not what I'm used to but it is an excellent chapter nonetheless...hehe Enjoy XD

Chapter 4

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Were they hearing Barricade right or did they need to have Ratchet check their audio receptors for damage? Mirage averted his gaze over to Sunstreaker whose metal jaw was dropped halfway away from his face. He, of course, must have been in total shock at Barricade's words. He wanted to join them? Was that right? Because if that wasn't what Barricade had said, he would have to make an appointment with the medic just to find out what is wrong with him.

"B-Barricade, could you repeat that?" Mirage asked, still stunned. He lowered his weapon awaiting a reply from the black and white Decepticon mech.

"I said," Barricade sneered, "I want to join you."

Sunstreaker snorted. "With that kind of attitude, Barricade, you'd be lucky to even _get_ us to help you join." Raising an optic ridge he also replied, "And, also, no way! I'm not having a fraggin' Decepti-snot whose ruined my lovely and shiny paint job, I don't how many times on Cybertron during the war, join us! You must think we've got glitches somewhere!" He continued aiming his double-barreled launcher at Barricade not trusting the Decepticon. After all, who would after the things he's done?

Mikaela and Zaru were surprised at Barricade. The war between the Decepticons and Autobots had gone on for millions of years with no sides changed or anything. At least none that each faction knew of. But they were enemies. Barricade was an enemy. An enemy in Autobot territory. Both knew the Autobots could easily slap a pair stasis cuffs on the 19-foot mech and put him behind energy bars but perhaps he spoke truth to Mirage and Sunstreaker. Maybe he really did want some peace somewhere. Even if it meant for him to beg and join the Autobots so he could be in peace and not be so lonely.

Zaru's head tilted to the side as she observed the black and white police mech. She felt there had to be some kind of truth behind his words. After all, why would he chase them all the way around here and not draw any weapons? _Because he might not have any._ Came the thought so suddenly and she agreed. No weapons drawn. Hands up in peace. He wasn't there to hurt them or he would have tried to by now.

"Mikaela, I don't think that that Barricade mech will do anything." Zaru voiced.

The brunette snapped her head in her friend's direction. "You think?" Her answer was a nod. "I guess you're right." She turned her gaze back to Barricade. "But why?" She couldn't exactly figure out why the mech would outright ask to join the Autobots unless there was some kind of evil plot involved between him and remaining Decepticons. _No. There have been no other Decepticon sightings until Barricade. Just Barricade. _"We haven't heard about any other Decepticons beside Barricade, Zaru."

Zaru nodded. "Yeah. He's the only one. And the Autobots have been cautiously scanning for traces of signals going in and out on Earth between Autobots and Decepticons." She shrugged. "None have been picked up so this guy must be legit, Mikaela."

Mikaela nodded, but had doubts. After all, Barricade did try to kill Sam before. So what said he wouldn't try to kill him again?

Feelings of easiness and calmness evaded Mirage like a blast from a plasma cannon. _What in the pit is going on here? Where did these feelings come from?_ His spark pulsed wildly. _Must be Zaru. _He thought. It had taken him awhile to figure out why every time the femme was near that his spark jumped or pulsated. He'd been able to think about it for a couple weeks and during their recent drive up to Barricade's appearance. They were meant to meet one another. He needed her somehow, but how? How would he be able to use the human femme who had become part of his life? He sighed knowing the answers wouldn't come soon enough. For now, he left it alone and concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Barricade, do you speak absolute truth?" Mirage asked still not sure.

Barricade nodded his head. Of course he was speaking the truth! Why else would he come there? To kill them? How could he kill them? _Apparently they have not noticed my weakened state at this time._

"I assure you, Autoscum, that I am willing to make peace." He growled, clenching his clawed hands together.

"But why would you want to do that now? Because Megatron is dead? Because Starscream abandoned you? Why?" The blue mech asked, retracting his hand and pulling it back out with the rifle ready to fire. "Tell us, Barricade. Tell us now before we even _consider_ your offer."

The Saleen mech was getting frustrated. _Why the frag won't they just contact Prime? I will _not_ speak with them anymore on the matter!_

"You don't deserve to know." The Decepticon had had it with the two Autobots. Neither one of them had the right to interfere with him and hopefully, Prime if he was ever contacted.

Zaru rolled her eyes at the situation. _He's just wanting some peace. Why won't they let him have it?_ Growling in frustration, the green-haired woman moved from her hiding place behind the boulder and walked toward the three mechs. She wasn't going to let this turn into a brawl. And two against one was hardly fair. No matter if the guy was Decepticon or not. He was ready for peace and she had a gut feeling he was speaking the truth.

She walked between Mirage's legs and stood facing the Decepticon, hands on her hips. Her sneakered feet tapping on the ground just staring over at Barricade. Barricade moved his optics to the fleshy that had the guts to come between him and the Autobots. _This fleshy either has a glitch in her CPU somewhere or she's really got the spark to face me._

"What do you want, fleshy? Don't you know it's rude to interfere in others' conversations?" Barricade raised his optic ridges while waiting her answer.

Zaru rolled her eyes and replied, "Listen, I don't know you. You don't know me, but somehow, I believe you're legit, Barricade. Decepticon or not. I believe you want peace."

Mirage stared down at the human in shock. _What in the pit is she doing? She's going to get herself killed speaking to Barricade!_ "Zaru, stand away. This is none of your concern."

She turned her gaze up to her guardian with a raised eyebrow. "None of my concern, Mirage? Hello! It is my concern since this guy here is delaying my time in getting to work!" Sighing she added, "Besides, he has a right to speak with Optimus about this truce thing. It's only fair."

Mirage looked down at his charge, shock not hiding among his features. _What in the pit is this femme thinking? She's crazy to believe a Decepticon! _He looked at her with a 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing?' face, but she ignored him.

"But he's a Decep-" Sunstreaker was cut off when he saw her hand go up motioning him to stop speaking.

"Nonsense, Sunstreaker. He may be a Decepticon, but he doesn't have anything else apparently if he's calling for peace amongst the Autobots. Think about it. He has rights." Thus she ended her say and glanced back and forth between Mirage and Sunstreaker who seemed to be speaking with one another on a private line. A nod of the head moments later proved that Zaru's words had some affect on them.

"Fine, Barricade. We'll let you speak to Optimus about your little 'Leave me in peace' act." Sunstreaker agreed stepping toward the Decepticon, weapon still on the ready.

Barricade smirked. "'Bout slaggin' time you allowed me my say, Autoscum."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and turned to face Mirage who was on one knee and scolding his charge for her interference. He snickered until he felt something small collide with his arm. His optics widened when he checked his left arm...and freaked, a girly shriek escaping from processor.

"Ah! A scratch!" He frantically tried rubbing it away hoping it really wasn't a scratch but something else. To his dismay, it remained. "No! No! NOOOOO! My beautiful paint job! ARGH!" He whimpered slightly and ran over to where Mikaela had came out from hiding. "Mikaela! A scratch!" He panicked.

Mikaela sighed as she gestured for him to bring his arm to her level. Rolling her eyes, she playfully smacked it away after reviewing the scratch. "Oh, geez, Sunstreaker! It's just a scratch."

His eyes widened in surprise at her words. "Just a scratch? JUST A SCRATCH?! Do you have any idea how flawless I have made this paint job? How beautiful I am with no dents or scratches beheld upon my beautiful self? I'm scarred for life!"

"I'll give you a nice wash and polish later on to get rid of it, okay?" He listened intently to his charge and nodded.

He whimpered. "My sexy self is no longer sexy right now. I'm a...a...ah, I look like Barricade's aft!"

Barricade overhead and growled, "Watch it, Autotwit!"

Mirage lifted his optics to Barricade. "Calm yourself, Barricade, if you do not wish to be put in stasis cuffs until we get ahold of Optimus."

His optics narrowed. _Who does that Autobot think he is? _

Barricade didn't want to think about it anymore. He was going to be a patient mech and wait for Optimus to arrive to approve his truce. For some reason, his thoughts began to wander to that new human the Autobots had trailing around. The one who had stuck up for him. But why? Why would the human do that? It wasn't natural for a Decepticon to accept any type of help. Especially if that help happened to come from a human being. But he began to truly wonder if humans weren't as bad as he thought before. Although they disgusted him to no end as their life spans were short. They were weak and inferior creatures. Any human who had ever seen him ran away from his presence, but ended up dying a torturous and slow death afterward. Now, this human who was being lectured by the blue Autobot, who was clearly not listening well to him, was truly different. _Why? Why would that fleshy stand up for me?_ The question though, he never pondered about. He wasn't going to allow a human to take up his CPU when he had better things to do.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Poor Mirage. His charge was beginning to become more than he could handle. Although, he did respect his charge's opinion upon the Barricade situation, the femme knew never to get between an Autobot and Decepticon no matter if fighting was involved or not. Decepticons were deceptive, ruthless mechs who had naught a care in the universe for anything but themselves. But that wasn't the only thing he was worried about with his charge. A little earlier, while he was speaking to Zaru about her behavior, he noticed Barricade eyeing her, but not in the bad way. A good way. And he didn't like it one bit. _And I won't let him near her. I promise her that._ And the way Barricade had eyed her after taking his leave with Optimus arriving along with Ironhide and Bumblebee? It made his entire frame shudder in distaste.

Zaru wasn't interested in Mirage's lecture at all. Her arms were folded across her chest in annoyance at her guardian thinking that he, although much bigger and older than her, could even think of treating her like a child and scolding her for something she believed she had a right to voice. For two weeks, she had known all the Autobots. She loved knowing them and hanging around them. Becoming friends with them was just another new thing in the whole world for her. She enjoyed their company and appreciated the new vehicle they supplied her, courtesy of Optimus' order for Mirage to accommodate her needs. _But it's understandable where he's coming from. But he needs to understand that all beings have a right to be heard. _All_ beings._ Zaru hoped Mirage understood that.

He was angry. Even thinking about Barricade staring at his charge the way he did was infuriating enough to make him blow a gasket. But why? Why was Mirage acting that way? _She's my charge. That's why._ That was why he acted the way he was. All guardians were protective. It was only natural. Although, this was the first time he became guardian over a human being. The female of the species to be exact. A female he wondered if there was something more about her. Something more than meets the eye. His spark pulsed. _Again you pulsate for this human. Why? What draws me so much to this human femme that could make me feel like this?_ Answers never came. But one thing was for certain to Mirage, he knew he would protect this femme until his very spark was extinguished. That, he could count on.

Mikaela looked in Sunstreaker's rearview mirror and saw Zaru looking rather grumpy. Or was she angry? She couldn't tell from where she was sitting. But the teen knew Zaru wasn't happy with the blue mech at that moment. Not after treating her like a child thinking his scolding would work on her. _The woman is 21 years old for goodness sake! How could he ever _think_ of treating her like that?_ She shook her head in disbelief.

"Mikaela, are you all right?" Sunstreaker's voice from the radio asked, his voice still a little sad.

She just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Sunstreaker, I'm fine."

"Good. Cause I'd hate for you to be down while you're trying to touch up my paint job and get rid of that scratch! I look hideous enough as is!" He complained.

Mikaela snorted. "Sunstreaker, if you think you look hideous with just that tiny scratch on your job, then I'd really hate to see how'd you look and react if a tiny speck of dust flew on you."

There was a momentary silence before Sunstreaker replied in a shrill, "There's _dust_ on me?!"

Her eyes rolled and she slumped in the driver's seat. _As much as I enjoy having Sunstreaker protecting me, why oh why, did Optimus have to pick the self-absorbed mech as my guardian?_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

They finally arrived at the club. It was passing almost five in the afternoon when Mirage parked himself in the employee parking lot in the back of the building. Zaru grabbed her bag ready to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed. _Not now, Mirage._

"Mirage, a little help with your door please?" She asked. There was no response, so she tried the door again. "Mirage!" She needed to get his attention. _His mind must be elsewhere._ Thinking, she banged the horn, the sound shocking the mech out of his thinking.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked, seemingly annoyed at her.

"Your door won't open." She replied simply.

He sighed to himself. He wished she would smile. She always left him with a smile when he dropped her off at work or picked her up. It lifted his spirits whenever he saw that beautiful smile run cheek-to-cheek on her beautiful face. _Whoa! Where'd that come from? _He shivered. _What are you doing to me, my spark? What do you wish of this human?_

"Sorry." He murmured before unlatching his own door open allowing her freedom.

"Thanks." She whispered before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

"Zaru."

The green-haired woman stopped in her tracks, not turning around. She was still angry at him. Angry he would do that to her. Should she even listen to him? Give him a chance to speak to her?_ All beings have a right to be heard..._ She heard her own voice in her head.

"What do you want, Mirage?"

She could hear the sounds of gears grinding and mechanical whirs behind her. Closing her eyes, she turned and stared up at the giant blue mech before her.

"I...am sorry." He fumbled with his words. _Am I truly sorry for speaking truth? Yes. I am._

"You treated me like I was...Sunstreaker and Sideswipe after pulling a practical joke." She shook her head. "I'm not a child anymore, Mirage. I'm 21-years-old. I run my own business for crying out loud! A child can't do that!"

His head lowered in sadness. "I am very sorry if you felt...as though I treated you like a sparkling. But you are my charge and my responsibility." He leaned down on both knees, trying to lower to her level, sky blue optics against ocean blue eyes. "It is my mission to protect you."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Then protect me from threats. Protect me from danger. But don't protect me from my own opinion. I voiced what I felt when you guys denied Barricade his rights. It was the truth and I didn't need you scolding me for something that was the right thing."

Mirage smiled, nodding his head._ She is right. I had no right to do what I did._ But with her safety in his hands, he didn't have any other choice.

"I am sorry, Zaru. Please forgive me."

A smile spread wide across her face and she ran up to the blue mech. He gently lifted her in his hand bringing her close to him, her arms wrapping around his neck best she could. She felt another huge hand wrap around her in response and pulled herself even closer to him. _How could he make me feel so... warm? Feel so... safe?_

"Mirage?" She whispered. _Could I have feelings for him? Is it possible to have these type of feelings for him? Especially when he's a giant alien robot and I'm a short human being?_

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you-" But she was cut off due to Sunstreaker gasping. Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from Mirage, hands on her hips. "Don't you have anything better to do than stare at us, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker smirked, Mikaela perched in his hand while sitting indian-style, chin resting on her fists. The teen brunette just wiggled her eyebrows in their direction knowingly and Zaru blushed a little.

"Perverts!" She shouted, red in the face, hands fisted at her sides.

Sunstreaker laughed while setting Mikaela on the ground. "Perhaps we should leave these two alone to their own business, huh, Mikaela?" He had a grin so wide Zaru thought his head was cut in half.

"Oh, leave the poor woman alone, Sunstreaker! Can't you see they haven't even told each other yet?"

Zaru gasped, even redder now. "Mikaela..." She whispered in anger. "I'm going to kill you."

"Whoops!" Her hand covered her mouth in surprise. "Did I say that out loud?"

The club owner was ready to chase down Mikaela when they heard the rev of an engine, a car door opening and closing, then the engine faintly leaving in the distance.

"Oh no! It's Jade! Quick, you guys, transform!" Zaru shouted.

Both of the bipedal mechs nodded and transformed swiftly and settled into parking spaces next to one another.

Mikaela walked over to Zaru, who she caught sighing in relief. She patted her boss on the back and smiled.

"Who's Jade?" She wondered.

Zaru shook her head. "An employee."

"I've never heard of her. Why haven't I? I thought I had met all the employees."

The club owner just shrugged. "She works on weekends mostly. She's the singer called Pixie who sings with the club band."

The brunette gasped a little. "You mean the girl with the mix-and-match brown and blonde who always wears those fairy wings while singing on stage?"

"That would be her."

"Oh wow. I think she's a great singer."

"You'll like her. She's really nice." Zaru chuckled. "Although, she hasn't been around for awhile."

"Mm. Why?" The teen wondered.

"Not really my place to tell."

Pretty soon, a young female rounded the club corner heading toward the back entrance. Noticing her employer, she smiled and waved while heading toward her and a new face she clearly did not recognize.

Mikaela blinked. _This is Jade? Wow. She looks totally different without the leather and the wings. _She was a pretty girl. Didn't look to be no more than Mikaela's age with dark brown hair hanging loosely down her back with long blonde bangs showing in front of a blue kerchief atop her head. She was smiling while her brown eyes held a sparkle which made Mikaela know the girl would be easy to get along with.

"Jade!" Zaru pulled the girl into an embrace and let go just as quickly. "How are ya? Everything going okay? Been awhile."

The brunette-blonde haired girl just smiled while adjusting her kerchief leaning on the side of her head. "Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled small. "I'm sorry that I took a little time off. I really needed it."

"Hey, it's no big, Jade. It's understandable with college and everything." The green-haired woman sighed. "Although I have no idea what college is really about since I haven't been to one."

"It's hard. Trust me. It's hard." She hissed the last part out jokingly making the other two laugh.

"Anyways, Jade, thanks for coming for Teen Night tonight. Everybody's missed the club's best singer."

The kerchief-wearing female just blushed a little. "You're just saying that."

Zaru laughed. "You know it's the truth. You're the best."

"I'm your only singer." Jade pointed out to the female, left hand resting on her hip, a smile plastered across her face.

"Not when you're absent. I got a few understudies for your place. And they're almost as good as you, hon."

Jade made a sour face. "Please don't say that! You'll get their hopes up with your lying!" She laughed a little when her boss glared at her. "I'm just kidding. I'm sure they're great."

Zaru sighed. "So, anyways, Jade, I've been wanting to introduce you to our newest employee." She ushered the teen forward. "This is Mikaela Banes. She's going to be working part-time here."

The singer just smiled and held out her hand. "Jade. Jade Rivers. Nice to meet you, Mikaela."

Mikaela took Jade's hand, giving it a few shakes before dropping it. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too, Jade."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get inside! I'm kinda hungry." Zaru made her way around the girls heading toward the back door, but not before reaching out and patting Mirage's hood affectionately leaving him with a smile. She swore she heard his engine purring in response but figured it was just her imagination.

"Come on, Mikaela. I'll show you where the best food in the club is to eat before Zaru hocks it all." Jade laughed a little before grabbing Mikaela's wrist and rushing after Zaru. She didn't get far cause she noticed the blue 2004 Ford GT that looked recently polished but now needed a good wash after going through dirt piles. "Hey, Zaru!" She called. "Where'd this car come from?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Inside the club was peaceful. No sound except incoming feet from the back of the building. Zaru yawned a little as she threw her keys down on a nearby high, round table supporting stools upside down. Mikaela came into the club, Jade at her heels running a little to beat her in. The club's singer appeared from the back area and smiled. She breathed in deeply. She had missed being in the club. Glancing around, she headed over to the blue stage, just left of the back room, lifting herself up and checking the equipment. How she missed singing on that stage. It had been so long since her vocals echoed throughout the club above the music. How she missed it. Checking to make sure things were in place, she noticed something missing.

"Hey, Zaru!" She called out, her voice echoing a little inside.

"Yeah?" She heard the shout of her boss coming from behind the bar.

"Where's the mic and stand? It's not here. I can't find it anywhere."

"Uh, actually, I don't think we have it anymore." Zaru stated as she counted the beer and shot glasses that hung above the bar.

"What?" Jade couldn't believe it. Her boss no longer had a microphone for her to sing out of. "What do you expect me to sing into then?"

Zaru shrugged while writing something down in a binder. "I don't know. Raise your voice. I'm sure you could do it. You've high-pitched before, why not do it for an entire song."

She sighed a little while laughing hearing the humor in Zaru's voice. "Very funny. Where is it?"

"We're not using microphones anymore, Jade." Her eyebrows scrunched together as if in thought, chewing on the top of her pen while looking over the binder.

"Then what are we using if you don't mind my asking, Zaru."

"Headsets." Was her only answer.

Jade nodded in response and looked around seeing the headsets and picking up a set. _Good. At least my hands'll be free and I won't have to hold anything anymore._ Looking down, she adjusted her blue tank top with a dolphin in front and rechecked her white capri jeans. _I hope these don't get stained. I just got them._ But at that moment, none of it mattered. She was back at work. She was amongst friends. And one of the things she loved doing the most, her singing, was finally again in her hands.

Mikaela was rather enjoying roaming around the club floors eyeing every place she could get to. It was such a nice club with a green tiled dance floor, blue stage and mixes of greens and blues on tables, stools and stairs. It was amazing what Zaru had been able to accomplish while she renovated the club a couple years earlier. Mikaela remembered it used to be just silver and black all around but the mixes of bright and dark blues and greens made it all the better. _So color-coordinated, I'll give her that much._ She continued her exploration.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Barricade was seated across from Optimus Prime at the Underground Autobot Base. There was a reoccurring silence between the Autobot and Decepticon with the exception of Barricade tapping his claws against a metal table with impatience. Optimus and the other Autobots had escorted the black and white police mech not too long ago back to the base after hearing him out while away from civilization so they wouldn't harm any humans if something more occurred which was also one of the reasons for bringing him back to the base after hearing him out.

Optimus felt Barricade was speaking true. Even for a Decepticon. It was a rare occurrence for a Decepticon to speak truth, but when they did, it wasn't good. For millions of years, in different areas of time, deception was all the Autobots were given by their well-named enemies. And this time? This time was different. The Commander of the Autobots, the ones who proven themselves worthy of being called the good guys, actually believed a known, lying Decepticon called designation Barricade. _Am I risking my fellow warriors by allowing Barricade within these base walls? _It was a thought Optimus thought about countless times while ushering the Decepticon inside. But he didn't have any doubts.

As the silence was becoming silent even more, Optimus began speaking.

"All right, Barricade. I've listened to your reasons for calling a truce and I have to say that I am shocked by your request."

Barricade snarled. _Just like an Autobot._ "I had no other choice." His arms folded across his chest plate. "If I hadn't of offered up peace, I would still be a blip on your slag of enemy radar, Prime."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Yes. I have to say, Barricade, we are still watching over if anymore Decepticons decide to enter Earth."

His red optics narrowed slightly. "Since I've decided to play nice, Prime, what are the chances you'll accept my terms?"

Optimus just stared at Barricade not really knowing what to say. But whatever decision he decided to make, the leader hoped it would be the best choice. Not only for the Autobots remaining at the base, but also for the human allies who have taken part of their group. Not to mention those spanning across the planet.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sunstreaker and Mirage remained parked in the back of the club. And they were getting bored. Especially Sunstreaker. Zaru's employees were beginning to arrive one-by-one not allowing either mech to make a getaway back to the base where Barricade was still being interrogated by Optimus. When no humans were present, Sunstreaker whined about the scratch Barricade had so-called purposely left on him to make him freak.

Mirage groaned in irritation at the young Autobot mech. No matter how a great a warrior Sunstreaker was or how fierce he could become in the midst of battle, his self-absorbed attitude somehow always overrode him. Especially when it came to looking shiny and new. _That's it! I've had it with him! I've got to get out of here before anymore humans show up._ But he was unable when the sound of what he could tell was a human transportation vehicle known as a scooter made its way around the building and parked in the open space next to Sunstreaker. _Great. Just my luck another human comes when I wish to depart from Sunstreaker's... _dire... _situation. _

The small engine of the gray scooter slowly subsided its sound after the rider removed the key from the ignition. A helmeted figure, who Mirage deemed to be a girl, reached her foot back to bring down the kickstand before removing herself from the seat. Small, slender hands removed the helmet revealing wave after wave of falling dark hair resting somewhere below her shoulder blades.

Leiana Lopez set the helmet down and stretched her tiny body out. The ride and karate class had made her tense. Plus, she hadn't stretched well enough before getting out of class. Heaving a sigh of disgust at the soreness of her muscles, she leaned down opening a compartment buckled onto the side of the scooter, reaching inside to grab something.

Sunstreaker had noticed the incoming rider parking beside him. He figured she was another one of Zaru's employees just arriving and expected her to leave quickly for work. But, alas, no such luck. This girl was taking her sweet time getting herself together. He still wished to rant about Barricade's indirect contact with his new paint job, but that was postponed. He gasped to himself as he was able to get full glance at the femme. Beautiful dark, tanned skin was covered by mid-thigh denim shorts and a yellow - _Yellow! _Sunstreaker thought happily._ - _tank topand white low top converse sneakers. He adjusted his rearview mirror to get a better view of her. She bent over revealing a nice backside which made him shudder in anticipation. _Whoa! That's a large chest for a human femme!_ Ever since his first moment on Earth, he researched the humans and learned much about them. Especially the human femmes who he found quite attractive...at least in his taste. _So...cute..._ Her chocolate eyes and freckles spanned across her cheeks and nose made her look even cuter.

She fished through the small compartment and pulled out a bag holding her work clothes. Humming a little, she closed it back up and headed toward the building but not before eyeing the yellow Lamborghini she parked beside. _Where the hell did this car come from? I sure as hell know it doesn't belong to any of us._ The dark-skinned female slowly inched around the vehicle checking it.

"Nope. Definitely doesn't belong to any of us. Must be someone visiting or something." She murmured before shrugging and heading inside.

There was a moment of silence before Sunstreaker stated out loud, "Son of a glitch! That's one hot, fraggin' human femme!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was almost seven o'clock. The club would be opening at eight for the teens to begin arriving. The employees and their employer were busy getting everything ready. There was still so much more to do before the Teen Night would be able to begin and so little time to do it in.

Zaru was growling in disapproval. The Teen Night bartender was unable to make it that night because he was sick so she had to call in last minute to her regular bartender who was the biggest complainer ever. He had no love serving non-alcoholic beverages since his specialties were wowing adult customers with his tricks of juggling and pouring drinks. But this time, he wasn't allowed to. All he could do was stand around and fill glasses of soda from the fountain machines which he despised being installed in his bar area. The green-haired club owner leant against the bar, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Dammit, Jason, just deal with it. You're getting paid. I don't know why you're complaining." She pointed out.

"Zaru, apparently, you don't _get_ it! I serve alcohol! Not soda! I hate just standing here looking like an idiot waiting for someone to bring me a drink order. It's _bo-o-o-ring._" He drawled out, one fist resting on the bar, the other on his hip, ankles crossed.

"Then you didn't have to come in. I could have found someone else. I just asked you because you were the only one who knew the bar area besides Peter." She turned to face away from him and eyed Jade who was on the stage with the club band. She smiled when Mikaela walked up, watching in fascination.

Mikaela leaned folded arms on the stage and watched while Jade and the band were going over the music for Teen Night. Jade turned around seeing the brunette and smiled.

"Mikaela, hey. Come on up." She motioned with her hand for the teen to join her.

She nodded and climbed on stage, standing beside the singer she found out to be 'Pixie.'

"Whatcha doin'?"

Jade let out a quick laugh before showing Mikaela the papers in her hand. "Music. Trying to figure out which to sing tonight. Some of these songs are more appropriate for a..." She trailed off thinking of a word.

"For a what?"

"_Mature_...audience."

Her eyes widened. They had indecent songs here? Never before would she think Jade would sing something like that. "No way!" Came her surprise.

Jade's eyes widened as well. "Oh...no!" She shook her head and laughed a little. "No. Not like that. More like never really understanding the _true_ meaning of some songs. That's all. Besides," she shook her head, "inappropriate songs are not allowed here. At least not while I'm on the clock. I don't dish out that kind of stuff. Especially to young ears."

"Oh." She sighed in relief. "Good. I never figured you for that kind of a singer anyways, Jade."

"Thanks. Much appreciated to hear that."

Mikaela nodded and looked over the music list Jade gave her. "Oh! I love this song!" She pointed to it and Jade smiled.

"Sure. We'll add that to the list tonight."

"Thanks, Jade."

"You're welcome, Mikaela. In the meantime, don't you have some work to do?"

Mikaela nodded. "Yeah. But I'm just so excited to finally be able to work here!"

Jade pushed a few strands of blonde from her eyes and kept smiling. "Yeah. It's not everyday you find a place where the people could actually be considered like family." Her eyes wandered over to Zaru at the bar and waved. The woman waved back with a grin.

Soon, the back door of the club opened and closed. Both brunettes heard Zaru's voice rising.

"Leiana! You're late again!"

The band members snickered in the background.

"Who's Leiana?" Mikaela asked, her green eyes wandering over to the newly-arrived dark skinned female.

"Come on, let's go meet her." Jade grasped a hold of Mikaela's hand. " You'll like her. Trust me."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The night was getting busier by the second and more customers piled in from outside. Air in the club felt like it was limited to due to high humidity from all the occupants within the club walls. Sweat and odor could be smelled coming from the dance floor as bodies bent, twisted and flexed to the heavy music.

The sound of Jade singing Avril Lavigne's _'Skater Boi'_ was sounding loudly above the crowd of teens. A smile appeared on her face as she watched the variety of teenagers dancing and moving about in the club. They were all there with smiles on their faces and loving her singing. _Her _singing. She was singing for them and they were enjoying it. That kind of feeling always filled her with joy and it never left her no matter how long it was until her return to the stage again.

_He was a skater boi_

_She said 'See ya later, boi' _

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's wo-o-o-orth..._

The song continued on.

Only a few waitresses were able to make it to Teen Night that night due to personal and emergency matters. Zaru wasn't too happy about it, but she knew it would be all right. The few waitresses that had appeared were her best ones who got the job done right and rather quickly. So the satisfaction of the customers were within a high percentage range. Zaru looked down from the second floor of the club, hands resting on the railing and gazing at the events unfolding below. _There's Cami. Where's Mikaela? There she is. _She nodded to herself. _She's doing great for her first full night. _Smiling, she shook her head when she saw one of the last couple waitresses. _I hope another disaster doesn't happen tonight._ Zaru bit her lip in hope, praying Leiana would behave that evening even though she was good for the most part while working.

She shuffled through the crowd of teen club goers, trying to pass them without bumping into them on accident, which most of the time she did always apologizing in muttered words even when the accidents were _their _fault. _But I have to be nice. It's an accident. No need to be cranky about being pushed and shoved around, right? After all, it is my job._ Exhaling, she tried to fix her black off-the-shoulder top from riding up after being rubbed against by a few teens on the dance floor. Rolling her eyes, she finally hit an open spot and took a breather. _Why did I take this job again?_ She shook the thought away and headed to a newly-occupied table and smiled.

"Hello. Welcome to Club Kunoichi!" She set a few menus on the table in front of the customers. "May I start you off with some drinks?"

After taking the drink orders, she proceeded down the short aisle of tables before turning, only to feel something warm grab and squeeze the left cheek of her behind making her stop in her tracks.

Leiana pursed her lips, her hands fisting at her sides. With the dark tanned color of her skin, the redness showed quite well as she filled with anger at what just been done to her. She closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath. _No. That did not just happen. _Her thought was cancelled when she felt a different hand, a bigger one this time, grab even more of her butt, coming from the right of her. Her chocolate eyes blackened as she reached an arm behind her, locking her arm with the hand's upper arm and pulling up. A yelp of pain made her turn quickly, eyes narrowed. _I can't believe this bastard grabbed my ass!_

The teen boy didn't know exactly what the dark-haired beauty of a waitress was capable of. He'd seen her around the club, but she never waited on his table before. A few of his friends had told stories about her, him not believing a single word they said. _A violent waitress? Come on! Urban legends!_ Besides, she seemed meek and dwarfed by his big form as she was tiny. And it didn't bother him either since she made it up with her nicely-sized chest. Now, he was in a bind. He did the wrong thing and grabbed her butt. She reacted and grabbed him. Look at him now. He could feel bones in his arms shifting with her pull.

Leiana kept a tight grip on the arm as she pulled upward, a cry of pain wandering over the club music to her ears. She was angry. Nobody touched her ass and got away with it.

"Listen, pal. I don't know what made you think you could come in here and grab my ass. But if I have to deal with you again..." Smiling, her sentence trailed off and she lifted up a heeled foot. "You see this heel? It's about 4 inches long." His eyes widened. "Yeah. And this heel will be shoved up your ass so far you'll have to go to a hospital to get it removed." She swore she could hear him gulping. "Got it?" He nodded. "Great." She smiled and giggled while letting go of his arm. "Now, has your order been taken yet?"

The green-haired club owner observed Leiana and the teen guy who groped her. _Oh, Lala._ She shook her head. But she wasn't upset. She was happy. This was one of those times Leiana had actually used less violence against a customer. _Now that she thinks I'm going to cut her hours if she doesn't behave, I'm sure we'll have peaceful nights with her around. _But she knew that would be impossible for Leiana who, once again groped by a customer, grabbed said 'groper' and beat him to the ground where she punched him hard. Zaru whimpered, her head falling forward. _Perhaps it is hopeless..._

It was finally over. The nightmare had ended and all the employees, plus employer, were thrilled. It was past midnight and they were dead tired. Mikaela, Leiana and Zaru were slumped against the stage, several pieces of trash made up of napkins, plates, cups, streamers and confetti spread out on the floor around them. The owner glanced around and groaned.

"This is the part I hate most at the end of an event like that." She stated, a groan escaping her lips as she readjusted herself to sit up.

"I feel like shit." Leiana stretched her arms in front of her before resting them across her lap. She glanced over at Mikaela who looked beyond tired. "How about you?"

"Eh." She waved her hand a little. "It's tiresome. I'll say that much." The teen hissed at the soreness in her legs. "I don't think I've taken a single break this evening." Reaching down, she undid the heels on her feet and threw them to the side. "I'm going to need one hell of a foot rub to get the soreness of this night out of my way.

Zaru nodded. "Yeah, but you'll get used to it like Leiana here. She's been working here for about a year now."

Leiana glared hard at the older woman. "Are you nuts? I'll never get used to heels! I _dread_ wearing these things every time I have to work!"

"Well, I could always fire you and you won't have to wear'em anymore." Zaru suggested.

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened. "I may hate wearing them, but I never said I wouldn't!" Then she lowered her voice. "Use reverse psychology on me, green-haired witch."

"What was that, Lala?" Jade asked heading over to them. She heard her friend murmur something under her breath but didn't know what.

Leiana leaned her head back to stare up at 'Pixie' who loomed over her. "Nothing..._Pixie._"

Mikaela and Zaru looked up as well seeing Jade still wearing her stage outfit.

"Why're you still wearing that, Jade?" Zaru asked. "It's well past the time since everybody left."

Jade Rivers just shrugged her shoulders. "I got distracted."

"Hm." Zaru nodded and grunted while trying to stand using the stage as a helping tool. "Well, I'm ready to leave."

"Me, too." Mikaela stood up herself, grabbing the heels she threw beside her earlier in one hand. "I'm supposed to call Sam when I get home to let him know how work went."

"Sam? Is that your boyfriend or something?" Leiana asked while standing, saying a 'thank-you' to Zaru who helped her.

She nodded. "Yeah." And smiled. "Been my boyfriend for quite awhile now."

"That's cool." Jade nodded. "Well, I better change out of this." She motioned to the one shoulder lilac shirt and black leather pants with buckles.

"Need help getting the wings off, Jade?" Zaru asked.

"No. I got'em."

"Need a ride home?" Zaru asked. She knew she ask Mirage before offering, but she was sure the blue mech wouldn't mind giving a nice, _quiet_ ride home to an employee who was without a vehicle.

"Sure. That'd be great."

"I'm gonna go change out of these clothes. I'm definitely not riding home on a scooter wearing a miniskirt." Leiana grumbled as she headed toward the backroom.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Mirage and Sunstreaker were still awaiting their charges to retreat from the building. Most of the employees had already made their exits. Only the scooter vehicle remained along with themselves. And, only to Sunstreaker, the owner of that scooter was worth waiting for as well. He couldn't wait to see her again. Because of his curiosity, he was willing to ask Zaru as many questions needed about the girl who made an impression on his spark just with her beauty.

Mirage growled. How long was it until they came out? It was around midnight and the two Autobots needed to recharge for the night themselves. Then, when he thought his irritation wouldn't grow any bigger, the sound of several vehicles approaching the drive-way up to the club was heard. _What is that about?_

The chatter of all the females was heard throughout the entire back area. Laughter soon took its place as they turned a corner and made their way for the heavy exit door in the back of the club. Reaching it, Zaru twisted the handle and pushed but nothing happened. Raising an eyebrow, she tried again. It still wouldn't budge. Pursing her lips in anger, she checked the bolt that locked the door. It was stuck.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked looking up. "What's up with the door?"

"It won't open. The bolt's stuck."

"No! I don't wanna walk around the whole club! It's too long of a walk for my aching feet." Mikaela groaned inwardly. Her feet were so sore, she thought blisters might begin forming.

"Ugh!" Zaru rolled her eyes and pushed through the three females. "Come on. It's only, like, a minute walk around. Geez."

The front entrance of the club opened revealing the four femmes who were laughing once again. Zaru pulled the door closed and locked it best she could before falling into step with the others. But they didn't get far. The revving of engines were heard to their left and they glanced over to see what it was. Several men appeared in all shapes and sizes. Mikaela blinked not knowing whoever those men were.

"Zaru, do you know those guys?" She asked quietly, her eyes never leaving them.

The green-haired woman's eyes narrowed in dismay. "Yeah. I know them. A few of them are from a few weeks ago. The night Mirage brought me to meet you guys."

Her eyes widened. "That's them?" Mikaela moved away from her seeing the short nod.

Not wanting any trouble caused, the older woman stepped forward.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. It's been a long night and I'm tired. So why don't you make like good little boys and leave me and my friends alone."

A familiar face stood out from all the men surrounding the club employees. A big man with scraggly black hair and stubbled beard was standing in front, a smug smirk on his face. His big arms were folded tightly across his wide chest covered in just a red tee shirt.

"So, Zaru, you think you could get away this time?"

"Slater." She hissed through her teeth. "I should've known you'd be back, you damn peckerhead!" Her fists clenched at her sides. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat the man who's going to make you pay for all that you did to my gang?" He asked, arms held out in front of him gesturing to the men around him.

Zaru just looked around at the different men. Most of them were different. That was for sure. But a few were the same ones from weeks before when Mirage first rescued her.

"It was done and over with, Slater. You know it!" She growled out. She breathed in and out heavily, her chest rising and lowering in response.

"Zaru, come on now. You know you still have to pay the consequences." Slater folded his arms again, a switchblade now in his hand.

"Remember what happened last time, Slater. You got scared shitless by a giant robot."

"Hm. What robot?" He asked casually.

Jade and Leiana looked at each other in utter confusion from behind Zaru. Giant robot? What in the world could she possibly be talking about?

"Zaru, what giant robot?" Jade asked.

Leiana blinked. "Yeah. That's what I'd like to know."

Her eyes widened. _Did I just say that in front of the other two? _She bit her lip. _Forget it. I'll deal with it later. _ She smirked. "You guys are really stupid. You know that?"

"Zaru, who are these jackasses?" Leiana asked, arms folded across her massive chest trying to intimidate.

The blue-eyed female just shook her head. "Don't worry about them, Leiana. They're just jackasses who think they're superior to women. That's all."

Slater narrowed his eyes and pointed the switchblade toward Zaru.

"You'll pay for those words, bitch."

"Bring it on...Bubba."

He smirked. "Big talk in front of your friends, huh, Zaru?"

"No. It's how I am. Now...less talking and more fighting. Hmm?"

"Whatever you say." Slater charged.

Mirage and Sunstreaker transformed, heading in different directions. They heard talking and inched their way to the sharp corner of the club building where several humans were heard. It was then Mirage's optics widened. Scanning the large man in lead of the pack of men, he matched the description of same one who he encountered upon his first visit to Earth saving Zaru. _Him again? What does he wish of her now?_ He waited to make his move while listening to them speak with one another. _They're talking civilly. Perhaps there is nothing more I need to worry about._ But he was wrong. Not only did he _just_ notice the weapon in the bulky man's hand, but he charged. He _charged_ at his _charge._ This made Mirage extremely angry as he jumped into action separating her from him.

Zaru's eyes widened as she saw the giant blue mech standing in front of her. _Mirage? Oh shit! This isn't good!_ She stared back at the three girls, only two in shock at seeing a giant robot. But there was no time to worry about that now. She had to deal with Mirage...and Slater.

"Mirage, what are you doing? Don't you know you're risking exposure?" Zaru hissed up at him.

"I let you go without my assistance for only so long until this glitchy male decided he wished to experiment his killing expertise on your flesh." Mirage stated, optics narrowed.

She rolled her eyes and exhaled. _Mechs..._

Slater stopped in his tracks when two large metal limbs blocked his path from Zaru. His eyes widened in fright as they slowly panned up the legs revealing an upper torso, then a head with blue optics gazing brightly down at him. He swallowed hard. _What the fuck do I do now?_ One last look at the robot and Zaru, he fled. Some men traveling closely behind.

Mirage nodded in approval and turned to face Zaru who was smiling up at him. He chuckled a little when she playfully scolded him.

"Now, I don't know what made you think you could just jump into the middle of my conversations, mister, but-" She was cut off by a scream. _The girls! _

Leiana, Mikaela and Jade didn't know what happened. It just...did. A hand unknowingly reached out...

...and grabbed Jade.

Leiana's eyes widened as she was grabbed along with Mikaela, too. Mikaela let out a bloody scream to get Zaru and Mirage's attention. But also, she was afraid. Who wouldn't be after getting grabbed so suddenly with no notice? Just...quickly.

Sunstreaker noticed but didn't make it in time. If he entered, the men would probably kill the girls before he could get to them so he had to do something else. Making his way around the corner, quickly but stealthily, he smirked. _Good. Their backs are facing me. I can get the girls better._

Mirage detected Sunstreaker's form exiting his side of the corner and moving to the other to help the girls while he kept the armed men's focus on him and him alone. As long as they believed he was the only one there, it would make the rescue a lot easier and quicker for the girls. The sooner they were out of harm's way the better. His optics never left the very few men wielding knives and other sharp objects.

The yellow Autobot mech armed himself with his double barrel launcher and pointed it to the humans.

"Hey, Earth punks! Guess who?"

The men turned slowly hearing the loud voice behind them and gasped. One of them even fainted.

"A-Another one!" One shouted and pointed to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Of course I'm another one. But I'm the sexiest mech with the shiniest paint job in the entire universe! You should be honored to gaze upon my presence." He moved the weapon toward the men more. "Now, why don't you let the girls go and ease away from them..._very_ slowly." He chuckled when he saw them back away, then run as if their very lives depended on it.

As soon as the men were gone, Leiana and Jade saw the new mech's weapon on his right arm disappear inside the armor within seconds. Jade blinked still not believing what she was seeing. But she wasn't scared at all. Neither of the two mechs had harmed them. They _saved _them. So there was no need for worry or alarm. She could only smile up at the yellow mech who moved into their line of sight to see him better. But what did surprise her was the size of them. They were _huge_. She had never seen a living thing that tall before. Nor something that could talk as they did. There was nothing but silence she had noticed so she decided to speak first.

"Wow. Um, thanks for...saving us, big guy."

Sunstreaker nodded his head at Jade in response. "Anything for a pretty thing like yourself." He winked an optic.

Jade swore she was blushing after he said that. _Am I blushing to what a giant robot just said to me? _She shook her head. _This _is_ still a little strange though._

Leiana couldn't help but stare up at Sunstreaker. He was certainly a sight to see. Never before had she seen anything like it except in movies and on TV. _What in the hell is this thing?_ She swallowed a little at the massive size of the giant robot.

Sunstreaker couldn't help but stare down at Leiana. She was even more beautiful in the nighttime with the lights from the building casting shadows around her already - almost perfect as Sunstreaker's_- _body. He smirked and winked.

Her brows scrunched in bewilderment Did she or did she not just imagine a giant robot winking at her. _Did he do that? Or am I dreaming right now?_

"Hey." She heard a smooth voice.

_Eck! It talks! Come on, Leiana, say something to the giant robot thing who saved your life. _"Um, hi." _Yeah, Lala. Real perfect! Right words to say to the giant robot guy who saved you from getting your throat slit!_

"Sunstreaker." _Must be his name._

"Leiana." She bit her lower lip. "But my friends call me Lala."

He chuckled a little. "Well, _Lala_, pleasure to meet you."

"You, too." She replied quickly. _This was seriously not the way I thought my night would end! _Then it occurred to her. "You're that Lamborghini I saw earlier!" Her jaw dropped. _He was that nice ass ride I saw next to my scooter?_

"Yeah. Of course. Dig my ride?" He gestured to his armored body.

Leiana growled. _A male. I should've known. A giant male robot. _"Whatever."

"By the way, thanks for the be-a-u-tiful view of your aft earlier. I rather enjoyed it." He wiggled his optic ridges.

Her eyes widened. "_PERVERTIDO!"_ Her face became red with anger for the second time that night and fist held up in the air. "_You were staring at my ass when I was bent over at my scooter!?"_

He snickered and shrugged. "Hey! I said it was a beautiful view! Take it as a compliment!"

She growled. "You're lucky you're made of metal or I'd beat your ass right about now, Metal head!"

Jade turned her gaze over to Zaru and Mikaela who were standing in front of Mirage together watching things take place. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to them and nodded. Things needed to be explained and they needed to be explained right away.

"Okay, Zaru. What exactly is going on here?"

Zaru nodded. "I think it might be best if we went somewhere."

Mikaela nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

That said, the two bipedal robots transformed and took the four femmes away from the club.

TBC...

Author's Note 2: Long chapter! Took time! Hope you enjoyed!

--Zaru–


	5. Chapter 5

1**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. Also, songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Well, woohoo! I'm on Chapter 5! Isn't that wonderful? This chapter took me awhile to get out, but I hope it was worth the wait for all of you. Enjoy XD

Chapter 5

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru gripped Mirage's steering wheel to make it look like she was driving. They had passed by quite a few cars and with the driver side window rolled down, they could see into the vehicle at the driver. She looked in the rearview mirror and gave a small smile. She knew that was where Mirage was looking over her. But, unfortunately, another presence was in his form along with the green-haired woman.

The dark-skinned femme sat in the passenger seat, her mind jumbled with thoughts about what kind of situation she got herself into. _No. I didn't get myself into this situation of giant robots. It just happened. _She groaned. _Why me? _The oddest things had to happen with her in the crossfire. _Not the kind of life I wanted._ Leiana glanced over her boss, then at the dashboard of the blue Ford GT. _At least he's not perverted like that Sunstreaker robot._ She sighed, letting her head lean against the window feeling the coolness caused by the wind outside.

The green-haired woman let go of the steering wheel seeing there were no other cars passing by at the moment and allowed Mirage to continue steering. Letting out a breath, she reached into the silver bag sitting in the middle of the console and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter. She was stressing a little. _Just a little, yeah right. More like overload._ Taking one out, she set it in her mouth ready to light up.

Mirage was driving but keeping an eye on Zaru and Leiana at the same time. He noticed one normal heartbeat and one irregular. _Must be coming from the dark-skinned femme. _Suddenly, peering from the mirror, he saw his charge ready to light up a cigarette. _Oh no! She promised me earlier that she would never allow that disgusting white stick in me again! _Veering to the right, he pulled off-road and stopped. He wasn't going anywhere until she kept her promise.

Zaru and Leiana blinked as the car stopped. The youngest of the two just groaned and looked out the window.

"What'd he stop for?" She asked. She just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened.

The older woman shrugged. "I have no idea." Looking up into the mirror she smiled. "Mirage, why'd you stop in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night for?"

Static sounded through the radio before he replied. "You are not keeping your promise to me, Zaru."

She raised an eyebrow. "What promise?" Then, she realized what he meant. _He's right. I promised him I wouldn't smoke in his alt mode anymore. Stupid me._ She smiled. "I'm sorry, Mirage. Didn't mean to go back on my promise. I'm just..." Her sentence trailed off as she clasped her hands in her lap, the cigarette settled between two fingers.

"Just what?" He asked. Now, he was overly concerned for his charge. "What's wrong?" No reply. But even without an answer, he knew what was wrong with her. He knew her better than that. "You have high stress levels, Zaru. And I can guess it is because of those human males you have encountered yet again."

_Right on the money, big guy, _"I guess so."

"You never did tell me why they were after you the first time I saved you."

A frown tugged at her lips. "No. I never did, did I?"

"You stated you would tell me later and it is later." Mirage needed to know why they were after her. So he could help her. "Why? Why are they constantly after you?"

Leiana just stared at her boss. "Yeah, Zaru. Why _were_ those guys after you?"

She knew she couldn't hide it forever. Now that Slater and his men made their presence known to everybody, she had no choice but to tell them all the story behind it.

"When we get to the base, I'll explain. And this time, I _will_ give you the story, Mirage. Just...not now. Not here."

There was a hint of worry in his voice. "All right."

Sunstreaker was driving not too far behind Mirage when he noticed his friend pull over on the side. Mikaela, in the driver seat, and Jade, making herself at home in the passenger seat, noticed Mirage's halt.

"Sunstreaker, what's going on?" The brunette teen asked, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I have no idea, Mikaela." He answered. "But it's probably not good." Slowly, he pulled behind Mirage.

Jade was beginning to worry. "Is he all right?" She wondered. "Or is there something wrong with Zaru or Lala?" The brown-eyed college girl watched in anticipation as she watched Zaru and Leiana moving around in the seats.

"I don't know. I'll ask." Sunstreaker opened a private comlink with Mirage.

...[_Mirage, what's going on, dude? Everything okay?_]...

Static was his only reply until Mirage's voice, a little concerned, filled the radio waves. ...[_Everything's fine, Sunstreaker._]...

No matter how self-absorbed the yellow Lamborghini was in himself, he still cared for others and knew something was wrong. ...[_Come on, Mirage. Don't leave me hanging here. What's wrong? Is it one of the girls?_]...

...[_Everything will be explained at the base. Let's get moving. Mirage out._]...

Sunstreaker sighed, the girls hearing it through the radio.

"Is everything all right, Sunstreaker?" Jade asked. The mech had been quiet for quite some time and she wondered if there was definitely something wrong with one of Mirage's passengers or, possibly, himself.

"Yeah." Was his quick reply. "We're heading onto the base again."

They saw the blue Ford GT start moving again, slowly at first, then faster with Sunstreaker catching up easily.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The two vehicles pulled up to the base and let the humans out. They transformed with ease and moved to the Base Identifier.

Mirage stood in front of the scanner first and waited for access to be granted into the base. A bright green laser flew from the panel and scanned him from head to foot. A few seconds later, a computerized feminine voice spoke.

'_Scan complete. Autobot designation Mirage. Please speak access code now.'_

"002774973-3863."

A beep echoed and the double metal doors hissed open allowing all inside.

Mikaela smiled as she grabbed Jade by the hand and led her inside to the Underground Autobot Base. Leiana hesitated. She didn't want to wander into a strange place filled with other giant robots.

Sunstreaker noticed Leiana's distress. He chuckled a little. _She'd probably kill me if I...yeah she would, but it would be so worth it._ Taking a chance, he walked quietly behind her and scooped her up into his large hand.

Leiana didn't know what happened. One second she was on the ground, the next something came under her and lifted her into the air. Turning around, she saw Sun streaker's wide grin. She didn't know what to do. It was either yell at him or just sit quietly and enjoy the ride. Her mind settled on the latter of the two and kept her mouth shut, her eyes rolling in response to his action. _He just better not touch me anywhere or I will totally kick his metal ass. _She cringed a little. _Great idea, Leiana. Just give him a swift kick and break your foot. Yeah, that'll work out real nice._

The yellow mech smirked. Oh yes. She was his to deal with now. And he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. He began moving again and inside the base.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Mirage, Sun streaker, Leiana, Jade, Zaru and Mikaela made their way into the Lounge area of the base wondering if anybody was up. Probably not since it was late at night. But that didn't stop Sun streaker and Mirage from alerting Optimus to their arrival. It wasn't too long after the three grounded humans sat down on the couch with Leiana making herself at home in Sunstreaker's palm, legs dangling over the side, that Optimus made his presence known with a hiss of doors.

Mikaela gasped with who she saw with him. _He didn't..._

Standing behind Optimus Prime was Barricade, a smirk on his face.

Optimus walked over to them, Barricade joining in stride but keeping his distance away from the humans he thought were still disgusting. The red and blue mech made small talk with Mirage before turning to the four humans near Sun streaker. He sighed.

"Hello." He said.

Jade and Leiana looked up at the gigantic mech. He was bigger than Mirage and Sun streaker that was for sure. The dark-haired femme's eyes widened in shock at him.

_He's huge! _She thought. _I would've thought they were all around Sunstreaker's and Mirage's sizes but I guess not. _

Jade smiled up at the leader, standing and holding out a hand. "Hey, I'm Jade Rivers."

Optimus blinked his optics before reaching down with a finger in response, her hand latching onto his pinky and shaking lightly. "Hello, Jade. I am Optimus Prime. A pleasure to meet you."

She blushed. "It's...nice to meet you, too, Mr. Prime."

"Please. Call me Optimus."

She nodded and sat back down.

Sky blue optics turned to the human in Sunstreaker's hand then. He smiled and held out his finger to her as well. "A pleasure to meet you, young one."

Leiana was still hesitant about giant robots. Even if she was sitting in one's hand high off the ground and they were the good guys, she still didn't have to like it.

"Um. Hi." Slowly, her arm extended allowing him to nudge her hand with a small shake.

"And what is your name?" He asked gently with a smile.

She blinked. "Leiana. Leiana Lopez."

He nodded. "Optimus Prime."

She didn't say a word after that, just moved her body to bring her legs underneath her, gripping onto Sunstreaker's thumb for support. _This is definitely _the_ weirdest situation I've ever come across._ She shook her head. _I must be losing it. Yeah. Must've hit my head real hard or something while in karate._

Barricade kept his distance away from the other Autobots and humans. He shuddered with the thought of them being in the sight of his red optics. They were loathsome creatures who he absolutely hated and despised. _But the humans are with the Autoscum. If I want my peace, I'll have to tolerate them. _When he and Optimus had spoken with each other earlier, the leader had made it quite clear that humans were off-limits. There went his entertainment while still stuck on Earth. He sighed to himself as he listened to the Autobots talking with the humans.

The voices drifted to his audio receptors due to his prolonged thinking. One voice in particularpulled his gaze to the humans on the couch. _The idiotic human who stood up for me earlier...hmm.._ His optics narrowed. The human was interesting he could see with the odd discoloration of her hair and a body that was not _perfect_ as the humans would call it. And her eyes. Those eyes. They reminded him of Autobot optics which pissed him off.

Yet, something about her in those eyes seemed to...

... pull at him. _What in the pit...?_

Mirage kept an optic on his charge the entire time the introductions took place between Optimus and the two new human femmes. But the appearance of Barricade behind Optimus took it away from her and his blue optics dimmed and narrowed with a newfound hatred. He noticed the Decepticon staring at her with a faraway look in his optics. And he didn't like it one bit. _If that Decepticon knows what's good for him, he'll do well as to stop staring at Zaru like that and keep his optics elsewhere._ Fists clenched at his sides. It was the only thing he could do so as not to pounce on Barricade.

Zaru noticed her guardian's clenching fists and looked up at him. She was a little worried and wondered if something was wrong. Following his gaze, she saw him staring over at the black and white police mech. _Barricade. He's here. _She smiled a little, her stress lowering down some. _Optimus must have agreed to let him stay in peace. _Her oceanic eyes made contact with the red quad-optic Decepticon. She stayed like that, lost in his gaze for some odd reason.

Ratchet and Ironhide soon joined the group and was introduced to the new humans who they seemed to take to right away. Ironhide, who was not all happy about Barricade having free reign within the base and on Earth, kept his feelings to himself so as not to scare the new human femmes that were acquired recently. To make matters a little interesting, Ironhide showed them his cannons using the same phrase he said to Sam the first time they all met.

"Ya feelin' lucky...punk?" His voice a little gruff.

Jade laughed. "Yeah. I do feel lucky...punk-bot."

Ironhide chuckled a little and retracted the cannons.

Leiana laughed a little at his impression of Clint Eastwood. It was the first time she had laughed since she first met the Autobots earlier. _I guess they can't be that bad. _She thought as she was oddly comfortable now situated on Sunstreaker's shoulder. _I guess it wouldn't hurt me to give them a chance._

Sun streaker took a glance over at the girl on his shoulder and smiled. _Not only is she cute, she's got a cute laugh to go with it. Music to my audio receptors._

The dark-skinned femme felt the yellow mech's gaze on her. She blushed a little when she noticed his smile. _Damn robots! Why does he have to be...kinda cute?_ Her eyes widened. _Did I...Did I just think that?_ She shook her head.

"No. No. No. Don't go there, Leiana." She muttered.

Sun streaker blinked. "You say something?"

"Hmm?" She bit her lower lip. "No." She averted her dark gaze. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things."

Sun streaker snickered. He heard her clear as a bell. But he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want to embarrass her anymore than he already had. _But it's just so cute watching her blush at everything I say and do. _He grinned. _No. I have to. It's too fun!_

"You know, I kinda noticed that everything I say to you and do around you, it makes you blush."

Her face fell. _He saw me blush? Damn it! Can't keep anything from this bot can I?_

"No I don't." She answered quickly.

"Uh, yes you do."

"I. Do. Not. Blush." Her face turned red, fist clenched at her side. _Yes I do unfortunately._

"Aww. See? You're blushing right now." He held up a finger, pointing it at her face.

She growled. "Oh shut it, you pervert!"

He grinned again. "You're just so darn cute! And that's the truth, sweetheart."

His words affected her yet again and her face reddened even more. _I hate this guy_.

Ratchet pulled away from a small conversation he began with Optimus as Zaru seemed to be in her own little world staring at nothing. Gently, he nudged Mirage in the side. Mirage turned his attention to his the medic, anger noticeable in his optics.

"What is the matter with you?"

Mirage growled softly. "It's nothing." He replied averting his face to the wall.

"Hmm." Ratchet wondered what was bothering the blue mech and looked down at the green-haired woman for a possible answer. "Zaru."

She lifted up her head, eyes fixated on the neon yellow mech. "What's up, Ratchet?" She sounded a little sad.

He raised his optic ridges. "Are you all right, young one?"

"If you call me almost getting into another fight tonight with the same guys from before all right, then, yeah. I'm fine." She continued looking at him.

After a brief scan of Zaru, the data he acquired stated she was above normal. It included a medium level of stress and a possible rise in blood pressure.

"Zaru, you are not all right." He thought about it. "What men?" Now he was worried.

Optimus heard the short conversation between Ratchet and Zaru. _What men?_ His kind blue optics filled with concern and headed over to Mirage to figure out the reason behind it.

Mirage felt the presence of his commander and folded his arms across his chest.

"What was your status at Zaru's work location earlier this evening?" His own massive red and blue arms folded over his chest plate waiting for a response.

"I was doing what I was ordered to do from the beginning, sir."

"And what would that be?"

"To protect Zaru at all costs."

"Mm hmm." He nodded. "And where were you when she, I believe, was almost in a violent act against some men as I have overhead?"

"I was protecting her, sir. She was handling the situation just fine. I was not going to risk revealing myself unless needed."

Optimus nodded. "I see."

"No need for worry. I stopped them before they could get to her."

His optics narrowed slightly. "Were these the same men that attacked her the first time you saved her?" He asked with a hint of a growl.

All Mirage could do, was nod.

Zaru knew she had to tellthem the story sooner or later about the men who kept coming after her, most likely wanting her dead. She had promised Mirage she would explain all back at the base. Now, here she was back at the base, yet nobody mentioned the current night's events to Optimus. Ratchet continued to stare down at her. She knew he held concern for her safety and she was honored he and the other Autobots could care that much for her. Nobody had cared that much for her before except her mother and stepfather along with her sisters and stepbrothers. But they weren't there to show her anything since they had moved away from the states and to Japan where her stepfather worked for a corporation and her mother owned a dojo handed down to her from Zaru's great-grandfather.. Many times she wished she could visit them, but with the status of her club, she needed to be there. Heavily she sighed. _I sure miss them._

Ratchet turned to speak with Optimus but a moment in whispered voices. With a nod from the leader, the medic began an interrogation.

"Zaru."

"Yeah, Ratchet?"

He smiled small. "What exactly happened to you tonight?"

_Better late than never._ She nodded. "We were all coming out of the club when a few of the same guys that Mirage saved me from a couple weeks ago came back again."

"Then what happened?"

She continued. "I didn't want any trouble. I _never_ want any trouble." Her head shook sadly. "But they just didn't want to listen, Ratchet. They went to attack us but Sun streaker and Mirage saved us. And I'm happy they were there, too, because I think this time..." Her voice trailed off, but she continued on seconds later. "This time...they would have killed me. And the girls." Her ocean eyes welled up with tears and turned to each girl in turn. "I didn't want to involve _anybody_ in my problems. I just...don't know what I would've done if anything happened and the Autobots weren't there to stop it from happening. I'm so sorry, guys. I really am." She sniffled a little.

Jade, who was sitting next to Zaru, wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Hey, it's okay. Neither of us knew this would happen."

Zaru nodded. "I guess not, but now you know and Slater's seen you. He's not going to stop until we all end up in comas or worse...dead."

The three girls looked at each other. They weren't happy with what Zaru just said. And if it _was_ true, then they were in danger and that scared them tremendously.

Leiana shook her head. _I'm too young to die! I haven't even finished my first year of college! _

Sun streaker sensed her uneasiness. If she was in danger, he wanted to protect her. To let nothing happen to her. He liked this femme and he wasn't going to let her get into trouble and end up hurt somehow.

"Hey." He lifted a hand and, using his finger, pushed her head to face him. "Don't worry. We'll protect you, Leiana. I promise. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm around."

The freckle-faced femme just smiled small. _I don't know, but deep down I believe him. _Her head nodded. "Okay. I trust you." He smiled until she added, "But if you _touch_ me in any way that I deem perverted, you will live to regret it."

Sun streaker played a shocked face. "Me? Perverted? I believe you have me mixed up with some other mech, cuteness." Then he added in a whisper, "Do you know how much I'm _enjoying _having your warm body on my shoulder? Your heat is passing right through me." A chuckle escaped.

Leiana threw him a dirty look and stuck her tongue out. "_Pervertido!_"

He smirked. "I'm just messing with you, honey. Besides, I _do_ promise to protect you. Always, Lala."

A faint blush spanned her cheeks and nose hearing him use her nickname. "You really promise me?"

"Yes." His gaze turned to Optimus who was watching them, a hint of a smile on his face. "Optimus, sir."

"Yes, Sun streaker?"

"If it's not much trouble, I would like to have my guardianship turned to Leiana."

"You already guard Mikaela, Sun streaker."

Sun streaker turned serious. "Please, sir. I must do this."

Optimus sighed. Could it be a right decision of renaming Sun streaker as Leiana's guardian? After all, the Autobots just met the young lady that evening and barely knew anything about her. Seeing the chemistry between them, Optimus was near making a quick decision, but thought on it. _Perhaps I will wait to see how things go._

"I'm sorry, Sun streaker. But you are Mikaela's guardian."

"But, sir-"

The self-absorbed mech was cut off. "I've said my peace, Sun streaker." He could see the disappointment in the young Autobot. "But..." He trailed off.

"But?" There was hope yet.

"I will continue to think on it and give you my decision when I have come to one."

"Yes, sir." He was upset, but he didn't care. He would still help protect the girl sitting on his shoulder.

"For the time being, I'm announcing Ironhide as Miss Lopez's guardian."

Ironhide's optics widened. "Optimus, I already guard the Lennox family!"

The commander turned to stare at his weapons specialist. "I realize that, but Miss Lopez needs a guardian."

"Then get that other twin glitch to do it! I'm already guardian of someone!"

He knew the black mech was right. He couldn't take one of his best away from an entire family that needed protecting. And Ironhide bringing up Sideswipe made him realize he forgot about the other twin that was amongst them.

"All right. Sideswipe will assume guardianship over Miss Leiana Lopez." He looked around. "Where _is _Sideswipe?"

Everybody looked but the red mech wasn't there. Where Sunstreaker's twin went, they didn't know. Usually, when Sun streaker was around, he'd be there. The twins never separated unless necessary.

"Ironhide, would you please retrieve Sideswipe from wherever he may be?"

"Yes, sir."

That said, the black mech disappeared from the room, the doors hissing shut behind him.

Optimus cleared his throat. "In the meantime..." He stared down at Zaru. "Why don't you tell us the story from the beginning."

"Are you sure you wanna know, Optimus? Cause I don't want to put anybody else I care about in danger."

Optimus leaned down on one gigantic knee and reached down to tuck a finger under her chin forcing her eyes to peer into optics.

"Do not worry about us. _We_ are protecting _you._ No worries."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you everything."

"From the beginning."

"Yeah. From the beginning when it all first started."

Mirage made himself comfortable on the hard floor of the base and offered his hand to Zaru who made herself comfortable on his hand settled in his lap.

"It began several months ago. A former employee of mine, Katie, had never been in a relationship before. She always worked so hard. Always wanted overtime when she could get it." She nodded. "She and I weren't close but we were...acquaintances. Never talked outside of work." Her throat cleared. "Anyways, one of her girl friends decided to hook her up on a blind date. She fought hard against doing it but in the end, she gave in." A small smile spread across her face. "I had never seen her so happy before. And that was when I talked with her some more and found out about her new boyfriend. It was a great relationship." Her face fell. "While it lasted at least."

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked from her seat on the couch.

"A few months ago, she began coming to work with bruises all over. Faint ones. Small ones. Big ones. Ugly-looking ones. All different kinds. I didn't...I didn't know what _exactly_ was going on, but I had a thought." Zaru closed her eyes and paused.

"What did you think it was?" Mirage asked her in a soothing voice as he gently stroked her back with a finger in a kind gesture.

Tears made their way from her eyes. "Abuse." Her head shook. "I didn't want to believe it, but I _knew_ it had to be abuse. She _never_ came to work with bruises until _after_ she and him got together. And I know abuse. I've seen it. Dealt with it."

Mirage stopped her from continuing on. "Hold on. You were abused?"

It was a shock to his spark. Zaru... _His_ Zaru... was abused? Someone had laid a _hand_ on his charge? The one he is to _protect_? Why didn't she tell him before?

A quick nod, she continued on. "Yes. I was abused, but it wasn't for long. I was hit a few times by my ex-boyfriend. Grabbed, pushed, shoved. He even threw things at me." A sniffle. "I didn't know what to do. I was in love. But one day I woke up and realized what he was doing was wrong and I didn't love him anymore. I broke it off with him and after I beat the shit out of him, well, he never came around again." A grin plastered across her beautiful face that gazed sweetly up at her guardian. "It was a few years ago. That was the past."

"I'm sorry you had to endure such a disastrous relationship." The blue mech lifted her close to his spark and hugged her. "I will _never_ let such a thing happen to you again. I promise you."

"I know, Mirage. I know you will always be there." She smiled and patted his chest armor. "Anyways.." Her other story continued. "I cornered Katie about it. She finally broke down and told me less than a couple months ago."

"And then?"

"Well, over time, Katie and I became close and she confided in me about everything that her boyfriend Alan did to her." She wiped cascading tears away. "I don't know how he found out, but he did and beat her within an inch of her life."

The other humans blinked with shock. Especially Jade and Leiana. They knew Katie, but not that well. The girl mostly kept to herself while working only giving a wave every now and again with a smile attached.

"Zaru, why didn't you ever tell us about Katie?" Leiana asked. "I mean, I know we weren't exactly all close and stuff, but still. She's a co-worker."

The green-haired woman glanced over at Leiana. "Lala, she didn't want _anybody_ to know about it. But she trusted me enough. And I kept that trust close to me. I wasn't going to ruin it. Not while I just began having it."

She nodded in agreement.

Jade shook her head not believing a single word. She was friends with Katie on a working level, but they were still friends. Every time she saw the girl, even out of work, they would talk and hang out once in awhile. But never once had Katie told her about a new boyfriend or the hell she was going through in that relationship.

"So that's why Katie quit?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. That's why." Zaru answered. "Anyways, after he put her in the hospital close to death, I went after Alan. It's why they're after me. I put one of their best men in the hospital. Far as I know, he's still got plenty of broken bones with a prolonged hospital visit."

Optimus' optics widened. "You were able to do such violence?" When she nodded he replied, "But you don't seem the type of human who could _possibly_ do such a thing."

"Well, you don't know everything about me." She answered honestly.

Ratchet stepped up. "Is that everything?"

"Yes."

The medic turned to Optimus. "All right. At least we know what's going on now, but there's only one other thing we could possibly due to help ease everyone's uneasiness of the situation." He nodded to Optimus who nodded back.

"Barricade."

Barricade head snapped up. _What? He called for me? _Reluctantly, he stepped forward.

"What do you want now?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Barricade, you still wish for peace between us?" The leader asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, now would I?" He growled.

"Good. Then you can become Zaru's secondary guardian.

His optics widened. _Is that fraggin' Autobot got a glitch in his CPU?_ "What in the pit are you talking about? I'm not playing guardian to _no_ human."

"Well, you don't have to drive her anywhere. That's Mirage's mission. You are to just do routine patrols around the areas where Zaru and the other girls go. With your form, I doubt there will be any trouble brewing nearby. And I have no doubt you will protect them if a time comes for it. Right?"

_Why in the pit did I agree to peace with conditions that he had _not_ yet named to me? _But if he was able to stay off Autobot radar and not be attacked, he wouldn't have any problem with it.

"Just as long as I don't have to have a disgusting human riding in me." _I think I'm going to be sick._

"Wonderful!" Ratchet smiled. "That's settled. Perhaps we should all retire for the night seeing as it is almost sunrise."

All were ready to recharge for the rest of the night when Leiana's voice piped up.

"Yes, Leiana?" Mirage asked.

"What about Jade?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Optimus wondered.

Leiana rolled her eyes. _Are they a little forgetful or what?_ "Well, you didn't exactly settle on a guardian for her. I mean, she's out of the loop on this if you know what I mean."

Zaru stretched and gazed over at Jade who raised an eyebrow when optics laid on her.

"Um, huh?" She was lost.

_Lala's right. Jade wasn't appointed a guardian to look after her. But everybody else is full. Except for Ratchet but he needs to be here at the base in case of injuries. _She sighed. What could they possibly do? Then, an idea came to her. Looking over at Barricade, Zaru wondered if what she was about to do was the right thing. _I wouldn't mind doing it if it meant Jade's safety._

"Hey, Optimus?" When he looked at her, she continued. "Why don't you allow Mirage to guard Jade." His optics widened. "At _least_ until we can get another guardian for her. I don't want her to be with somebody who either needs to be here most of the time or," she glanced at the Decepticon, "with someone who despises humans."

"But what about you? You need someone to look out for you." Ratchet pointed out. He was a little uneasy himself now. Wanting Barricade as a guardian, even a temporary one, was a big step for the woman to be taking.

She shook her head. "If I need guarding, I'll just take Barricade."

Zaru's eyes pleaded with Barricade as they made contact with each other. _I know this would be the right thing to do._ It was the right thing to do. She knew it deep down. Something, just by looking at him, made her think...

...he _would _protect her.

The police mech didn't know what to say. The human femme had voiced him taking over as guardian to her until a suitable one was assigned to the blonde and brunette-haired femme who needed someone. His teeth ground together in anger. _If Prime directs me to guard over that human, I think I'm going to vomit energon._ But that look. That look of pleading. Her eyes were serious, shimmering from the recently stopped tears she had leaked. He turned away. If he kept staring, something might make him say yes to her offer.

"Barricade?" He heard Optimus' voice. "Would you agree to such a matter?"

"What matter?" He hissed through clenched teeth, clawed hands fisting at his sides.

"No! I will not allow it!" Another voice spoke up.

Mirage continued holding Zaru in his hand. He was boiling with anger, blue optics wishing to turn red at the sight of the Decepticon.

"Mirage, it is not your choice." Ratchet stepped forward and set a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"But I don't trust him. I never will trust a Decepticon." Optics narrowed. "Especially not with her. She is mine. I am her guardian. No one else."

The neon yellow medical officer sighed. _Will nothing get through that CPU of his?_ "Do you care for her?"

_What kind of fragging question is that, Ratchet?_ Mirage growled. "Are you out of your CPU? Of course I care for her! I am her guardian and will continue as such!"

"And you are to listen to her needs. As a guardian, you should know what to do. And she needs to be trusted, Mirage. Trust her." He whispered into his audio receptors.

The Ford GT mech eyed his charge. She was still looking over at Barricade who was still facing away from them. _He's right. I do trust her. _

"I trust her. I don't trust him." He thrust a pointed finger at Barricade who turned growling with fury.

"Do you _think_ I wish to be apart of this? Do you _think_ I wish to have a filthy human riding around in me? No I don't!" His arms folded across his chest plate. "But I don't seem to have a choice in the matter. Do I, Prime?"

Optimus ignored Barricade's outburst."I believe he will protect her. No matter _what_ the cost. Barricade is loyal." He stared Barricade down. "And if he wishes to retain the peace between us, he will do as ordered. Won't you...Barricade?"

_When did I become this low from being a Decepticon?_ "Carting around humans is not what I prefer, Prime." His voice lowered. "But as long as it's only _that_ human," he pointed to Zaru, "I will oblige."

"Thank you, Barricade. By doing this, you can begin earning my trust."

The Decepticon scoffed. "Primus..." He murmured. _What in the pit of situations have I put myself in?_

Mirage finally nodded himself, agreeing. "All right. I will give it once chance. Anything happens, I'm making sure that she is back in my care."

All was agreed upon. Then, Optimus received an incoming comlink.

...[_Optimus._]... It was Ironhide.

...[_Yes, Ironhide, go ahead._]...

...[_I found Sideswipe and informed him of his new duty._]...

...[_Thank you, Ironhide. Prime out._]...

Mirage pulled her even closer to him. Near his spark where she felt such a deep warmth coming from him. She nuzzled her cheek against his plate armor and before he knew it, she fell into a deep sleep.

He looked down at her with worry. _I don't know why she did what she did. But I've known her long enough now that whatever choices she _does_ make, they are right ones. _He took a quick peek over at Barricade who was seething through his teeth for agreeing with Optimus with his new mission. _Should he fail to protect her...I will extinguish his spark myself._ That thought done, he smiled warmly seeing her curl in his head, body plastered against him. _Such warmth she is able to give from her small body. Such...beauty no transformer femme can compare to._

His spark pulsated.

The blue mech ignored the pulse for the time being. He just wanted to enjoy his charge. _Perhaps it will be all right. No matter how much I despise and resent Barricade, I don't believe he would harm her. Not as long as he intends a truce and obeys Optimus' orders. _Optics made their way to Jade who was already stretching and yawning, ready for a good sleep... and walking over to him.

Jade smiled up at Mirage who was looking down at her. She could see a little of Zaru's green hair cascading between his fingers.

"Thanks for agreeing to put up with me for awhile."

He nodded with a smile. "It will be a privilege to guard you, Miss Rivers."

Her brown eyes seemed to smile up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." _I don't believe I will have trouble with this one. She seems quite tame and friendly. _He sighed. _I just wish my charge wasn't changed._ _Even if she made the choice to do so._

Not long after, everybody went their separate ways, humans to the human quarters and mechs to their chambers, to recharge for the rest of the night.

TBC...

Author's Note 2: Okay...well, I was going to add more to this chapter, but my mind drew a blank. But don't' worry. I will make sure the next chapter will be much longer! ^^ And you will be introduced to a new OC, Rose Connelly created/owned by fellow TF fan Blackwing Rose.

Sweet Mech Dreams,

--Zaru–


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Also, songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6 is definitely here! And this is actually a pretty long chapter, so please...

Enjoy XD

Chapter 6

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

_Beep...beep...beep._

The sound of the alarm clock on the mahogany night stand rose higher in sound as it tried to wake up its owner.

Finally, a delicate hand, fingernails painted black, reached over and pounded on it, shutting it off.

Rose Connelly groaned as she kicked the covers away from her body and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Sighing, she pushed herself up and looked around, her red hair disheveled and neck feeling a little stiff. Reaching up a hand, she brushed strands of hair behind her ears and cracked her neck.

"That feels _so_ bloody better." The young woman murmured as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Rose stood up from the bed and read the alarm clock. '6:30 A.M.' _Zaru better appreciate me coming into work this early in the morning. I gave up sleeping in later than usual just to do this for her._

Grabbing some clothes from her dresser, she walked into her bathroom and shut the door.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

She only had a couple hours worth of sleep, yet she was wide awake and ready to take on the day.

Zaru couldn't help but think about the decision she had made only a couple hours before by allowing Barricade, who was recently named as her secondary guardian, to escort her around instead of Mirage. It felt like she volunteered Mirage on a whim knowing that Barricade, although not willing to participate in carting her around, would do it no matter what.

Sighing, the young woman ran her fingers through her fading green hair, slowly turning itself back to its natural auburn color. _I'm going to have to dye it again after it's all faded away. _She thought as she examined a chunk of hair.

Suddenly, she heard a beep, then music. _Oh shit!_ Quickly, she took out her flip phone seeing the name on the caller ID. _Damn. It's Rose. _She opened it up and set it against her ear.

"Zaru."

"_Zaru, it's Rose._"

"I know. What's up?" Zaru leaned against the metal base wall for comfort.

"_Are you still going to the club today?_" Her friend asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? There's still a gigantic ass mess I can't just leave."

Rose sat down on her bed pulling on her combat boots, the phone stuck between her ear and shoulder.

"..._still a gigantic ass mess I can't just leave._" She heard her boss say.

The red headed gothic woman's eyes widened. _Oh bloody hell! She better _not_ put me on cleaning duty!_

"I swear, mate, if you put me on cleaning duty for that mess from Teen Night, I'm going to kick your bloody arse!" She threatened. "I'm not a maid!" She heard Zaru blow a raspberry on the other end. "Did you just blow a raspberry at me through the phone?"

"_So what if I did? What are _you_ going to do about it?_"

_Ah. A regular smart-arse like always. _"You certainly have gull to challenge me."

Rose heard laughter on the other end. _"So, anyways, Rose, yeah. I'll be at the club. I just gotta wait for my ride to take me."_

"All right, Zaru. See you then." She shut her phone and looked around. _Why do I feel like this is going to be one bloody hell of a day?_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

He sighed. Barricade was not at full functioning capacity due to lack of recharge, but he was functional enough to take Zaru to her work and then stay there. He could rest while she was at work during that time, and some reason, he didn't mind it. As long as he was resting peacefully with no disturbances, no trouble would happen.

Barricade stomped throughout the base. He wasn't able to get a proper recharge due to his new duty as Zaru's secondary guardian. And part of that guardianship involved him taking her to where she needed to go. Being a Decepticon, he was not thrilled at having this mission put upon his shoulders, but inside, he felt that he was doing the right thing in taking on this human femme. This _interesting_ human femme. All of them probably believed he wasn't listening to her story earlier that morning, but he was. Part of him felt pity for what she had involved herself in, but the other part just wanted her to shut her mouth and suck it up. 'Shit happens' as he heard many humans say. But the more she spoke, the more he was interested in knowing more about her. Especially if he was going to be her escort for ever how long he was needed to watch her until a proper guardian arrived to Earth for that other human girl who was new to the group.

_Slag it all to the scrap heap! I wish I never agreed to these terms!_

But the moment he saw Zaru leaning against the base wall and smiling towards him, he knew his recent thought was scrapped. _I'm getting soft. This human is doing that to me. _But somehow, he couldn't resist his own smirk.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Barricade transformed into his alt mode and waited for Zaru to walk over to him. Some reason, she was hesitating and just staring him over. He was getting really tired and recharge was sneaking up on him if she didn't get into him right away so he could begin driving. He revved his engine in frustration startling her.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked growling.

Zaru jumped a little and backed away. _Was it really a good idea for me to allow him to take charge over me?_ She bit her lower lip and was ready to regret her decision, but decided upon it. _No. I made the decision and I'm going to stick with it. Besides, he wouldn't harm me. Not if he wants to remain in good with the Autobots._ Nodding, she slowly reached for the door handle, but it popped open for her. Not hesitating this time, she slid into the comfortable leather seats in the passenger side. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her and turned face to face with a strange man in Barricade's driver side.

"B-Barricade?" She asked. Seeing his piercing red eyes, she knew it was him.

"Yes it's me. Who did you think it was, human?" His voice was low and deep, but had a smooth tone to it.

Shivers went down her spine hearing it. "Um, wow." She whispered as she took in his holoform.

His hair, white with black streaks throughout, was messed and down to his shoulders. His face was handsome in her taste. _Like an angel._ She couldn't help but think. _Maybe a fallen angel. _Above his crimson eyes, both eyebrows were pierced, two in each brow and a black lip piercing made him look all the sexier. A black '643' tattoo stood out from his tanned skin tone with a white wife beater that showed bulky muscles bulging underneath when he flexed his arms as he gripped the steering wheel. Black baggy jeans with steel-toed boots completed the ensemble and embedded itself in Zaru's mind.

She gulped a little, the image taking her breath away. _Wow! He's hot as hell. _Zaru saw a smirk cross his features and she turned away quickly.

_So the little human femme seems to desire this form of mine. _A quick scan proved his thought as her pheremone levels went through the roof. _Might prove useful in the future of using this form against that son of a glitch Autobot Mirage._ He smirked to himself. How he would enjoy torturing the Autobot.

"You seem to enjoy this form of mine." He stated out of the blue.

Her fists clenched in her lap. "It looks so real, Barricade." She lifted a hand wondering if she would be able to touch him. "Could I?" She asked.

The black and white Decepticon would rather no human touch him, but this human was different it seemed. She was on his CPU since the other day when he first saw her. Something in her sparked his curiosity and some reason, he wished to know more about her. _What?_ His eyes widened when he realized what happened and before he knew it, a warm hand cupped his cheek. His gaze wandered back to her, oceanic eyes peering into his red ones.

She sat still waiting his answer, but he was silent as stars. Curiosity kept jumping at her and wondered if it was a risk she was willing to take. _Yes. I will take that risk. _

Slowly, her hand reached over and cupped his cheek. A smile made its way across her face and she couldn't resist stroking the somehow warm synthetic skin that felt so real. _I wonder if this is the first time Barricade's ever allowed any human to touch him._

He was in a daze. A trance. The feel of her hand on him was driving him crazy. She was definitely not like any of the other humans. And the warmth? _Such a splendid warmth..._

His eyes drooped a little caught up in her and wondered what else he would be able to do with that holoform of his. And the human next to him was the right person to test it on.

Zaru noticed Barricade leaning over, crimson eyes glazed over with what seemed to be lust. _Oh boy..._ Her cheeks flushed as she realized what he was about to do. But could she stop him from doing it? _I don't know if I can..._ A spark of energy seemed to rush between the two of them making her hold herself into place. Absentmindedly, she closed her eyes waiting for the Decepticon to make his move. But he stopped.

Barricade pulled himself away from her last second. _What in the pit am I doing? She's a human? I'm a Decepticon. There is no way I will involve myself with this human other than being a guardian._ He slowly pushed her hand away from his face as he gripped his own steering wheel ready to drive away.

Zaru's eyes opened, sadness seeping in. _Why did he stop? _She realized what she was thinking. _No. I don't know this guy well enough. Plus, he's a Decepticon. One of the bad guys. Besides, I care for Mirage. He's the only I could ever fall in love with._ A silent gasp escaped her lips. _Could it be true in what I'm thinking? _Her head shook in denial. _No. I couldn't love him. I care for him deeply. Nothing more. _

Soon, Barricade started his own engine yet again and gunned out of there.

Little did both know a certain blue mech with bright blue optics watched in anger as they drove off.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

He growled. _This could not be happening! _

Starscream glared over at his fellow seeker Thundercracker as the blue jet stood at the control panel on the Decepticon ship, Nemesis tracking any other Decepticon signals coming in. None had. Except for one coming from Earth. Tracing back the signal showed it was Barricade.

Starscream gazed out one of the open windows seeing nothing but stars for billions of miles and Earth just sitting in the same place. _Barricade was thought to be dead. And now he sends a signal. _His fists clenched in anger. _With that utterly loyal Megatron lover out of the way, things would have been fine. But now that he's in the picture, he's going to want to find a way to bring Megatron back. Or I shudder to think the possibility of him siding with the Autobots since There is no other on that filthy planet with him. _

The blue raptor looked over at his new leader in confusion. _I wonder what crawled up his metallic aft. _He sighed. With Megatron gone, there was no other ruler besides Starscream since he was second-in-command and that made him angry. But since he was a loyal servant of the Decepticons, he would have to make due. Sadly, he turned back to his work and continued tracing signals.

The copper-colored Decepticon leader's crimson optics narrowed. _Barricade will have to be destroyed. _He looked around. _But how to do that without rousing suspicion?_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was quiet in the Autobase base. All except the double doors that hissed open into the Lounge area. A large crash sounded bringing every human and Autobot alike to see what was making that horrendous noise.

Optimus scurried passing by the humans, Ratchet on his heels.

"What was that crash?" Sunstreaker asked while scooping up a still sleepy-eyed Leiana who seemed ready to fall down asleep on the floor.

The Autobot leader sighed in disappointment. If anything, it was the first time he had seen his fellow Autobot do anything of the sort. Especially not with resorting to violence.

Optimus looked over at Ratchet who nodded after a moment's silence, heading away toward the Med Bay in an instant.

Jade, rubbing her eyes, crept toward the opening of the Lounge area and peeked in. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Mirage picked up the human-size couch and threw it against the base wall. His anger flared as he recalled seeing what Barricade and Zaru were about to do. His fists clenched tightly, metal grinding together. _How dare Barricade try to put his ghastly holoform to use on Zaru!_ He halted, but just for a moment noticing Optimus and the others staring in at him.

Mirage didn't care what the others thought of him at that time. He was enraged and full of loathing against Barricade. He wanted nothing more than to slam his own fist into the Deception's face.

"My girl! She's _my_ girl! Nobody moves on her and gets away with it!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Mirage." He heard the smooth voice of his leader as he headed inside the Lounge. "That is enough. You must calm down immediately."

The blue mech narrowed his optics, fire burning within. "I will not calm down until that _slagging aft_ of a _Decepticon_ is behind energy bars!" His tone lowered an octave as he grabbed the nearest thing - a chair - and hurled it against the wall, denting the ventilation cover.

Optimus knew he had to do something about Mirage and right quick, or one of the Autobots could fall under his wrath. Maybe even one of their human allies. And he was not going to allow that to happen. He moved into action, grasping Mirage's arm, ready to throw something else.

Mirage struggled to pull his arm away, but knew it was useless. He was trying to pull against his leader which was one thing an Autobot should _never_ do, but the oaths and loyalties he spoke as an Autobot were far away. Only the girl with the discolored hair who almost kissed his enemy, was on his mind.

"Ironhide!" Optimus called for help.

The weapons specialist made his way into the Lounge and grasped hold of Mirage from behind, pulling the blue mech into a sleeper hold. Little much that did him except allowing him to be held still.

Ratchet soon appeared revealing a big syringe with a neon green, cylinder - the needle - showing from the other side of Ratchet's hand.

"Hold still, Mirage. This may sting a little."

Mirage's optics widened. _There is no way in the Pit I am allowing him near me with that!_ His struggle continued.

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but..." He trailed off and jabbed the syringe and cylinder into Mirage's armored arm. "But the hard way is always a way."

The struggles ceased as Ratchet and Ironhide carried a now sedated Mirage toward the Med Bay.

Mikaela, Jade and Leiana, who was now wide-awake due to current events, watched sadly seeing what went down.

Mikaela shook her head. "I don't know what is wrong with him. He's never acted like this before." Her green eyes stared up Optimus. "Has he done something like this ever back on Cybertron?"

The leader sighed and looked down. "No. Mirage was never one to act like this. Something he must have seen or heard could be the reason his CPU has increased allowing him to go berserk."

Jade rubbed her chin in deep thought. "It must have been something really big. If he's never done anything like this before, it has to be something that happened recently."

Sunstreaker set down Leiana on the ground and walked up to his commander. "Well, he wasn't exactly too keen on Barricade, Optimus."

"Hmm." Optimus rubbed his own chin. "Perhaps the situation with Barricade being switched to Zaru's temporary guardian in his place has assumed full effect on him."

"Then take Barricade away from guarding Zaru and let Mirage continue caring for her." Bumblebee suggested. "Otherwise, his actions could continue until he's either sent to the Matrix or things go his way."

Leiana rolled her eyes. "Just great!" She threw her hands into the air and paced back and forth.

Sunstreaker watched her with fascination. "Why do you do that?"

"Well, pretty much the situation with me right now is that I'm _stuck_ with you guys!"

"And that's a bad thing because..,?" Bumblebee trailed off wondering where she was going with her words.

"It's a bad thing now that I've met Mr. Psychobot!" She motioned with a sharp nod of her head toward the med bay.

"Leiana, he's not like that. Not ever. Most likely it's this whole thing with Barricade. I'm sure it'll pass over us after he wakes up and realizes what he's done." Mikaela assured her new friend and fellow waitress.

"I hope so otherwise it's _adios, amigos._" Her arms folded across her chest, eyebrow raised.

Sunstreaker smirked down at her. _She's just so fragging cute!_

"Think we should call Zaru and let her know about Mirage?" Jade wondered. "I mean, after all, he _is_ her real guardian. She would want to know what's going on with him."

"That would probably be a nice gesture to notify her about her guardian." Optimus agreed with Jade, who beamed a smile up at him.

"I'll tell her." Leiana nodded. "I'm gonna head over to the club anyways before class this afternoon." Her neck cracked. "But I'm seriously gonna need some more sleep otherwise I'll be extra bitchy."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Of course. Please. You girls should finish your recharge."

"Thanks, Optimus." Mikaela waved a little before grabbing Jade and Leiana and heading back into the human quarters to sleep a little longer.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a silent drive. The silence felt like it was taking hours to get to the club.

Zaru sat in the passenger seat of the police vehicle, chin resting in hand as she stared out the open window watching houses passing by. The kiss that almost happened between her and Barricade was on her mind. She wondered how she could almost allow that to happen. How she could even think of doing something so stupid. First of all, she barely knew him. The only knowledge Zaru had of Barricade was he despised humans, was a Decepticon and could have a real attitude problem. Pretty much all she found out. Not to mention he also had a really hot guy as a holoform.

She smacked her forehead. _Stupid! Stupid! Why do you have to be so stupid!_

Barricade looked over, synthetic eyes ready to fall asleep at the wheel. Just holding up the holoform to drive was taking energy away from him and bringing him faster to a much needed recharge. Somehow, he was beginning to see blurred images in his human level eyesight which he deemed was not a good thing.

Zaru faced him, noticing his situation. _He's ready to fall asleep at the wheel! What the hell?_ She sighed. _Maybe I should offer to take over for him. At least until he stops being drowsy._

"Um, Barricade?"

"What is it you want? I'm trying to concentrate." His human form ready to form a slight yawn.

Smiling, she gestured to the wheel. "Why don't you let me take over for you? You're exhausted. And you need to sleep. Allowing me to drive can give you some time to rest. And I'll even park you away from the club some so you can sleep in peace." She bit her lower lip.

The black and white Decepticon seemed to think about it. Would he allow a filthy human to drive him? Especially when he knew zilch about her? _But I need the recharge otherwise I might crash._

"You don't want to get into an accident, do you?" Her voice was mumbled as he shook his head to shake off the blurring in his vision.

"Er, fine." He did not want to agree, but if it would allow no accidents to bust him - or her - up, he was more than happy with the agreement. He nodded, his holoform disappearing and the car pulling onto the side of the road.

The green and auburn-haired woman moved herself swiftly over the center console and adjusted herself in the warm leather seat. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the seatbelt, tucking it around her body.

"Hey, Barricade, you mind tinting the windows? This way people won't see a regular human driving a police car?" As if on cue, the windows darkened enough not to be seen, but able to see out. "Thanks, Cade. You're all right."

Barricade felt a rush of warmth throughout his entire frame at her words. And at the nickname she gave him.

_I'm all right?_ He smirked inwardly. _This human trusts too easily._ _But she knows I will not allow any harm to befall her. Even though I hate the idea of helping a disgus-, no. She's not a disgusting vermin of a human. She's more than that. I just got to figure out what._ Slowly, he felt his gears being shifted and his tires turning to drive. _Now I can go into stasis._ At that, he fell asleep.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru pulled up to the club inside Barricade close to seven-thirty. Looking around, no other vehicles were there or were approaching so it was safe to park Barricade without any worries. Slowly, she turned and parked him under a huge, shady tree where he could cool down and rest in peace. Smiling, she petted the steering wheel and unbuckled before grabbing her bag.

Suddenly, before she could close the door, another car pulled up. _Rose._

Rose shifted her black convertible into park before allowing the car top to emerge from the back and fall into place. Seeing Zaru, she waved and shut off the engine ready to work.

"Hey, Zaru!" She shouted, still a little tired.

Zaru smiled and closed the door to Barricade's driver side. _Please don't ask about the police car! Please don't ask about the police car!_ Adjusting her bag strap over her shoulder, she moved swiftly near the convertible and caressed the sleek car.

"Wow! Did you polish this again?" She asked.

Rose nodded, pulling her red hair behind her in a messy bun. "Yeah. Yesterday it was that time of the week where this baby gets waxed, cleaned and polished from the roof to the tires to the undercarriage." She smirked. "Not to mention internal cleaning."

"Do you think you might love this car a little _much?"_

"No. I don't think so. I mean, I do love my car. I also want to make sure it's well taken care of. I don't just slack off and let my vehicle go to waste like some wankers who couldn't give a bloody damn about it. Just as long as they got some type of transportation that works, they don't care."

Zaru nodded. "Yeah. That's true."

Rose and her had a quick laugh before the young English woman peered over her friend's shoulder. "Zaru."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you drive a police car to work?" The red-headed gothic woman blinked in confusion. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" And she couldn't help but add, "Again?"

The club owner's eyes narrowed and playfully punched Rose in the arm.

"No! I'm not in trouble. My friend, er, Cade, asked me if I wanted to drive it here."

An eyebrow raised. "And why would your friend want to do that?"

_Come on, Zaru, think! You're smart!_

"Oh, um, well, it's actually a retired police car. And he's doing something else today with another person. And since this car is just so beautiful, I couldn't resist asking to borrow it." She put the biggest smile she could on her face hoping Rose would buy her lie. At least for the time being.

An eyebrow was still raised. This time in wonder. _I really do wonder what she's hiding from me. Her lying never ceases to amaze me lately. Because it's all she has been bloody doing lately. Lying to me. I'll find out what's going on sooner or later. I know it._

"Zaru, I know you're not telling me much of the truth. But I'll let it slip for now. Until you tell me what's been really going on with you lately."

Her head hung sadly. "You really see right through people, huh?"

Rose shrugged. "It's a gift."

Smoothing down her red plaid miniskirt and adjusting her corset top, the two women made their way into the club.

Zaru let Rose in first before looking back and hearing a soft rumbling sound coming from the parked police vehicle. A smile crossed her face. _He deserves the sleep. After all the crap the guys put him through yesterday. _Shaking her head, she stepped inside the back door and pulled it shut as quietly as she could so as not to wake the sleeping Decepticon.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Jade and Leiana awoke around eleven in the morning. The few hours extra of sleep treated them well as they slowly pulled themselves together to get ready for their classes later in the afternoon.

When both girls were ready to get dressed, neither of them realized they had no extra clothes with them. Leiana's face turned dark red when all she saw was her work clothes in the bag she had.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled and threw the bag down.

Mikaela walked into the extra room after hearing her shout. "What's wrong, Leiana? Why aren't you getting ready for school?"

"Because I don't have any other clothes to change into! That's why, Mikaela!" The dark brunette groaned and sat down on her recently vacated bed.

Jade heard her friend from her own room and shook her head. _At least I was lucky enough that Zaru and I are around the same size._ _Hopefully she doesn't mind me borrowing any of her clothes._

Leiana's crossed legs twitched waiting a little impatiently for Mikaela to come back. The teenager was kind enough to allow the Spanish female to borrow an outfit for the day which she greatly appreciated.

Not a moment later, said teenager was back, arms full of clothing.

"Here you go, Lala. Some nice, somewhat new, clean clothes for you." She dropped the pile on the bed. "There's a red tank top, jean shorts, clean underwear and socks."

The waitress nodded in thanks. "Thank you! I needed these! I'll wash them when I get home tonight and bring them back tomorrow!"

Mikaela shrugged it off. "It's not big. You can actually keep those if you want. I have more than enough clothes to go around."

They shared a small laugh and turned when Jade entered the room, showered and good as new. New clothes clung to her body nicely and a smile plastered across her face.

"Wow, Jade! I didn't know you brought extra clothes with you."

Jade shook her head. "No. Actually, I stole these from Zaru. But, _shhh_. Don't tell her." A giggle escaped. "Anyways, what time do you have to go in, Lala?" She asked brushing a blonde strand behind her ear and adjusting her blue kerchief.

"I don't go to class until two. You?"

"My class starts at 12:30."

The tiny young woman tapped her foot. "Well, I'm going over to the club to talk to Zaru about Mirage. And it would take that long just to talk to her about it. Guess you're going to have to go early without me."

"Damn." Jade huffed. "But how? Mirage is unstable right now and I have no one to take me."

"Maybe you could ask Ironhide to take you? Or even Optimus?" Mikaela suggested. "Either way, someone is going to give you a ride."

"Take Sunny-boy. I'm sure he'll love driving in the afternoon sun! Sun gleaming down on his shiny paint job." Leiana stated sarcastically.

"You're weird." Mikaela pointed out.

"And bitchy. But hey! It's all that helps make up my _sparkling_ personality!" She batted her lashes at both females putting them into gut-busting laughter.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rose and Zaru sat down on the floor in the back of the club. They were exhausted. For almost four hours, they ran through every single piece of inventory they could. Writing out order forms, crunching numbers and moving things made both their hands cramp up quickly which brought them to their recent rest on the storage room floor.

Zaru unrolled her flared jeans back over her boots before leaning against one of the stocking shelves. _I wonder if I should go check on Barricade. He hasn't moved from that spot or made any other noises since I left him there this morning._

Rose craned her neck in circles hearing several satisfying cracks. _That's better._

"Bloody hell. That was dreadful!"

"You're telling me? I still have to clean up the mess from Teen Night. And I seriously don't want to."

Rose smirked. "It's _your_ club." She pointed out. "I'm not the maid service here. I was hired by you to help with business and finance. Not become one of those bloody Merry Maid people."

Zaru palmed her face. "I desperately need to get some help in here."

"Didn't you already hire someone else?" The goth had heard about the new employee being hired just a week before but never had the chance to meet the girl since she was too busy with the money part of the business. Plus, she dealt with daytime work. Not the evening.

"Yeah, I did." Her boss sighed. "Her name's Mikaela. Nice girl. You'd like her a lot. Lala even likes her."

Her jaw dropped. "Lala actually _likes_ someone? My, what a shocker!"

Zaru scoffed and swatted Rose's shoulder. "You're so cruel sometimes. And yes, Lala does like her. All the girls met last night during Teen Night. It was really nice seeing them all together. Just a new addition to our growing family."

Rose reached behind her, grasping the rings of a binder and pulling it towards her. "Exactly _how_ many employees do we have here now?"

"Pfft! Like I can remember _every_ name."

"You have to. You're the one who hired everybody here, love." The binder was placed neatly in her skirted lap as she skimmed through it.

"I wonder how long it will take to get the club clean again?" The owner was in a bind now. "If I hired temporary cleaners that might be okay." Looking over at her financial advisor, she quirked an eyebrow. "Can we?"

Blue-grayish eyes blinked when looking up. "What?"

"Are we able to hire temporary cleaners? Just for today?"

Staring down at the papers, she inhaled through clenched teeth. "I would say we could. After all, when we're done paying the employees next week and ordering the rest of the inventory, I'd say we have more than enough to spare. Especially since your cousin is investing in the club for renovations if needed."

"Right." Zaru nodded. "Great. Why don't I go call some cleaners?"

"You go do that. I'll try to finish up a little more here and join you to get some lunch. All right, love?"

"Yep." That said, Zaru groaned as she stood up, using the shelves as a helping tool to stand.

She walked into the main area of the club and toward the bar slowly. Her legs had fallen asleep and she was feeling a tingling sensation in both her legs. Walking behind the bar, she got ready to grab the phone when she heard the back door open and close heavily.

_I wonder who that could be. I didn't have anyone else coming in today._ Leaning over the counter, she caught a glimpse of Leiana walking inside. She smiled.

"Lala, hey. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Zaru. Listen, um, we need to talk."

Zaru blinked. "All right." She planted her elbows on the counter feeling the coolness and watched Leiana took a stool from on top and set it on the floor with a thud.

"Listen, there's something you need to know." She didn't know how to begin the type of conversation of telling her friend about her giant robot guarding going psychotic and taking it out on the base.

Blue eyes blinked. "Okay. What's up?"

"Well, first, is Rose around?" She whispered.

"Yeah. She's in the back finishing some stuff. What's going on?" Zaru whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." Her voice went back to normal. "The thing is, after you left this morning, Mirage went on the fritz."

"Went on the fritz? What are you talking about?" She was really worried about Mirage now. _I wonder what happened._

"I don't know. It's just, we were sleeping and we heard some loud noises coming from somewhere in the Autobot base." She rested her arms on the counter before continuing. "It was Mirage. He was going crazy. We heard him shouting things and Ratchet had to give some sort of tranquilizer."

Zaru gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "_What?_" Her voice rose a few octaves before continuing. "How? Do they know why?"

Leiana shook her head. "Not exactly. They think something might have set him off this morning. Maybe around when you were leaving." She shrugged. "We were hoping you might know something."

"I have no idea." Zaru shook her head. "He's...never acted this way before. Maybe he's just got some sort of damage or something. Anything is possible with a machine."

"A machine, huh?" Leiana asked. _I thought they were more than that to her. _"Listen, if you don't know anything, it's okay. Ratchet's going to ask Mirage when he wakes up. Well, _whenever _he wakes up."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean when? How much of a dosage did Ratch give to him?"

"I don't know. But that was a HUGE syringe. Even for a big ass mech like Mirage."

She bit her upper lip hard causing a little blood to draw. "What in the world could possibly set a sweet mech such as Mirage to the brink of insanity?" She thought about it until...

_No. He couldn't have seen....Oh no!_

"Oh man!" She moaned and banged her head against the counter.

"Whoa! Zaru, what's wrong?" Leiana reached over and grasped her friend's arm.

She spoke but her voice was muffled. "What did you say?"

Zaru looked up. "I _said_ that he must have seen me and Barricade this morning. Before we left the base." _How could I have been so stupid?!_

"What did you guys do?"

The older woman stood up straight and turned, her back facing Leiana. "I just..." She trailed off. Coughing a little, she reached over and grabbed a beer from the bar and popped the top taking a long sip. _Why the hell do I always seem to drink when things don't go right?_ The bottle's contents sloshed around as she turned abruptly and slammed it down on the counter. "Son of a bitch! How I could be so stupid! Such an idiot!"

"Zaru." Leiana was worried about her friend. She was drinking and that wasn't a good sign. "What's wrong?"

"Barricade...He was using his holoform this morning to drive. And one thing led to another and we...almost kissed."

The dark-skinned female's jaw dropped and chocolate eyes widened. "Are you a fucking idiot?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She squeezed Zaru's arm tightly. "He's a...bad guy! What made you think you could make out with the evil guy?"

"I _didn't!_ It _almost_ happened! But we both...withdrew from that. And went on like nothing happened." She glared at Leiana. "Which it didn't." She picked up the beer bottle and took another sip.

Sighing, the young woman grabbed the beer, pulling it from her boss' lips and trashing it in the can next to the bar.

"Hey! We recycle here, love!" She heard Rose's English accent coming from the doorway of the back area.

The brunette's head snapped in her other friend's direction. "Rose, hey."

"'Ello, love. What are you doing here? Here to help?"

"Er, no. I'm just here seeing Zaru about something." Turning back, she continued. "Listen, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Things just happen. And I'm sure if you talk with Mirage, he'll understand. And maybe you can just have him continue being your guardian again."

Still flabbergasted at what Leiana did, she blinked. "What? Oh. No. Mirage is going to be guarding Jade."

Leiana sweat dropped. "About that."

"What is it?"

"Well, because of Jade's predicament with Mirage being in the Med Bay, Optimus kinda had to have Ratchet become Jade's guardian for the time being."

Zaru's eyes widened. "Is he nuts? Ratchet? Grumpy bot? Oh hell no!"

"Yeah. It was Optimus' orders."

"I fear for her." Was all she could say.

Leiana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She had no idea how Ratchet was since she had just met him several hours before.

"So how did you get here?" The green haired woman, trying to sway Leiana's question, was reaching for another beer but was stopped by Leiana's glare.

"Sideswipe."

"Oh. So do you like him?"

"He's a little like Sunstreaker, but not as perverted. And he's not actually self-absorbed. Although he does like a fresh paint job that's shiny."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His new polish that Mikaela bought personally for him? Yeah. It was our main conversation topic on the way here."

"Oh my gosh!" The club owner doubled over in laughter. "Oh wow." The laughter soon stopped when Rose headed over to them. "But anyways, Lala, I'll head over afterward with..._him._ So I can speak with Mirage."

"All right. Well, I gotta get going. Class." She turned to leave, but not before adding, "And if you so much as wimp out on this shit, I'll kick your ass." She gave a thumbs up before leaving.

"What was that about, mate?" The red head asked, binder set down on the counter and sitting in the stool their waitress just vacated.

"N-Nothing. It's just...nothing. Personal business."

She nodded. "Of course. Personal business that will never have anything to do with me. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Well, not that I don't _want_ you to know things, Rose, it's just that, um, you probably wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Be able to handle it right now. Need to...wait for the right moment."

"I see. Well, listen, if you're going to call that cleaning crew, hurry it up. I'm ready to head out of here. Lunchtime."

Zaru nodded. "Well, um, what did you want to have?"

"A good cup of English tea sounds rightful good about now."

"Hmm." _I need to get her out of here so I can call the base._ "Um, why don't you head to the new coffee shop and get us some tea? And maybe stop and get some Chinese?"

Rose seemed to go with it. "I'm certainly having a hankering for anything that's edible right about now. My bloody stomach won't leave me alone." Standing up, she reached behind the counter to grab her bag. "You never really can find a great cup of tea in America anymore."

"Then _you_ make it. Just get some of whatever tea you like and bring it back here to make. I'm sure only the English could make the best English tea."

"Right on, mate. I'll be back in half a clock. But first, I've got to use the loo." Quick as lightning, she was in the back area again allowing Zaru some alone time.

"Finally." She breathed a sigh of relief.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Optimus stood in the med bay, taking over for Ratchet until his return. He watched with close optics on Mirage, never taking them away. _What could make you do such a thing, Mirage?_

It just wasn't like his friend to have that type of reaction toward anybody or anything. Sure, Mirage could be ruthless and unmerciful in battle, but was never one to show a glitch in his mainframe. But whatever caused the reaction certainly brought Mirage one step closer to being locked up behind energy bars should something like it happen again.

Granted, after the dosage of sedative Ratchet gave to the blue mech, he would be calm and back to his old self again. At least according to what the medic reported back to Optimus.

The leader of the Autobots leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest plate before he received an incoming call. _Zaru's comwatch._

"Optimus here."

There was static before he heard a reply. "_Optimus._"

"Zaru, is that you?" He was surprised she would be connecting with him at this time. He wondered if everything was okay with her and Barricade. "Is everything all right with Barricade? You sound a little worried."

Zaru sighed. Of course she was worried. Leiana had just come into the club and explained the situation about Mirage. So of course she was going to have some type of concern.

"Yeah, Optimus. I am a little worried. Worried about Mirage."

There was a slight pause on Optimus' end before he answered, "_I believe there should be a cause for worry._"

"I know why he acted the way he did, but...I don't want to say anything if that's all right with you. After all, it is a private matter and I believe I should speak to Mirage about it myself without anyone interfering."

"_If you say so._"

Her eyes rolled as she clenched her fist that held the comwatch. "Listen, Optimus, I just called to see how Mirage was doing right now. I couldn't get a hold of him on his line so I had to call you instead." She spat out rather harshly.

The Autobot leader sensed Zaru becoming a little overwhelmed when speaking to him. But he let it slide. After all, he couldn't blame her for being upset. She was probably going off on anybody near her.

"Don't worry. He's all right. Ratchet gave him a small dosage of sedative to calm down his processor and slow down his CPU."

"_Did he do anything else for Mirage? Like a scan or something to make sure nothing was broken?_"

"Nothing is broken. Ratchet did all the necessary tests and scans in a situation like this. There is no cause for alarm."

"_Are you with him right now?_"

She was too upset, she wanted to cry. The tears were beginning to show as her eyes welled up with tears. It was not something she wanted to do since she barely cried about anything, but ever since Mirage came into her life, things changed drastically. Her heart was breaking not being able to hear his voice. But she had to talk to him. Even if he couldn't hear her or wanted to listen to her. She wanted to say whatever she wanted to say.

"_I am near Mirage at this moment. Is there anything you wish to say to him before our communication breaks?_" She heard the smooth voice of the commander ask.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded to herself.

"Yeah."

Not a moment later, Optimus spoke once more. "_Go on. I'm sure he's listening._"

Optimus sat down next to Mirage, his communication line intensifying the sound loud enough that Mirage might be able to hear what his primary charge was saying.

"Go on. I'm sure he's listening."

The Autobot heard the auburn and green haired femme take a deep breath before talking.

Zaru sat down on the stool at the bar before speaking into the comwatch hoping that the temporary stasis he was tranquil in wasn't affecting his hearing.

"Mirage...I just want you to know that...I'm sorry. For whatever you saw and heard. I don't know how to really begin..." She trailed off, teeth grinding in hatred at what Barricade and she were ready to do earlier that day. "Forget it. I'll...talk to you when I go to the base tonight. Terminate link with Optimus." The comwatch beeped off and she ran her fingers determinedly through her hair. _What am I going to say to him when I see him tonight? 'Hey, Mirage! I'm sorry for almost kissing Barricade! Can you forgive me so we can continue to drive around as if nothing happened?'_

She snorted. "Yeah. Like that's going to happen."

Sniffling, she decided to forget about the temporary cleaners and clean up herself. She needed something to do to bide time before she and Barricade headed back to the base that evening.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sideswipe was seated outside of Leiana's college for quite some time. The red mech was getting bored of waiting. Plus, it began raining, becoming worried about rusting. But as Leiana's guardian, he had to stay right where he was parked until the girl showed up from inside.

_The faster she gets her class done, the better. _Bored to death, he switched on his radio to listen to some music. He rather liked the music produced on Earth. It all had a nice ring to it. Sometimes it even lulled him into recharge which he felt he could use right at this time.

Not paying attention, a familiar Search and Rescue hummer made its way around the corner and bumped him a little.

Sideswipe turned off the music and looked from his rearview mirror. He mentally smirked. _Hatchet! Whaddaya know!_

_...[Hey, Hatchet! Funny seeing you out of the med bay! What are you doing here?]..._

There was loud static before the CMO replied._...[What do you think I'm doing here, you twinned rascal? I had the honor of taking Miss Jade Rivers to her studies this afternoon.]..._

_...[You don't exactly sound 'honored' as you put it.].. _Sideswipe chuckled.

_...[With the current situation Mirage placed himself in, as well as lack of recharge, I think honor is not the right word I should be using.]..._

_...[What word then?]..._

_...[Do I dare describe carting around a human to her studies as a nuisance?]..._

_...[If you dared to.]..._

_...[Me, with lack of recharge, was not in the rightful mind to accompany Miss Jade.]..._

_...[You were being grumpy again, weren't you. Dpc bot?]..._

He groaned. He was not in the mood. He still wasn't. Staying still was not one of his best options. Even if while Jade was in school, he would be able to recharge. But humans would get curious as to why a rescue vehicle was at the current location. He could not allow that to happen. And especially after the government went through so much trouble to help keep their identity a secret.

_...[Like I stated before. I am not the best one to have as a guardian. Lacking recharge is one of the consequences of being a medic. Situations can arise at anytime and I must always be on alert. Always.]..._

_...[Then why don't you tell Optimus to have someone else pick up and drop of Jade Rivers?]..._

_...[Because Optimus gave me the mission. I will not fail it nor will I deny him my oath as an Autobot to follow his orders when placed.]..._

Sideswipe chuckled. _...[You are really loyal to the cause, Ratchet.]..._

_...[Indeed.]..._

The two mechs waited in silence after that until Jade appeared. She was carrying the strap of her bag in her while humming a song and briskly headed down the stairs two at a time.

Ratchet's engine started, ready to roll out.

"Hey, Ratchet!" She smiled cheerily before opening the passenger door to the hummer. "You ready to take me home?"

"Home? The base or your human premises?" The medic asked.

"My home."

"The home of Jade Rivers it is. Although, I must advise you that I will not be able to sustain any long visits while there. I must return to the base as soon as I drop you off."

"That's all right. I'm cool with it. As long as you are able to come back sometime soon. I would love for you to visit." She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears before putting the earplugs to her MP3 player on and rested against the seat, eyes closing.

The medic, ready to pull out, had a sudden feeling. _What in the name of Primus? Am I really sensing this or am I dreaming in stasis? _His headlights flickered on in thought. _I best contact Optimus right away!_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Bumblebee drove into the base with Mikaela and Sam inside his alt mode. The Camarro waited until his passengers relocated themselves to the side before he transformed and stretched his limbs. He had been in that mode for over six hours because he was parked in Sam's driveway while Sam and Mikaela, along with Ron and Judy, Sam's parents, were having a small barbeque and getting to know Mikaela better.

When Sam's parents first met Mikaela, they were pretty impressed he had a girl like that hiding inside his room. Then, as time went on and his parents knew about the Autobots and his relationship with her grew, she was invited to more family events and the brunette teenager rather enjoyed being included. Kind of like she was part of the family.

Mikaela smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. That is, until her cell phone rang.

Sam groaned. "Oh come on! Always at the most inopportune times."

She shrugged and gave him a quick peck before reaching into her jean pocket for the flip phone. Looking at the caller ID, she noticed it was Leiana.

"It's Leiana."

"Who's Leiana?" Sam wondered. Mikaela never mentioned someone named Leiana.

"One of the girls I work with at the club." She answered before hastily opening the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mikaela, it's me._"

"Yeah. I noticed since your name came up on the ID. What's up?"

Leiana huffed on the other line. _"Well, as you know, Sideswipe is supposed to be my guardian._"

"Okay. And what's he got to do with anything? Is he all right?" The teen girl looked at Sam, eyebrows lowered.

"_Oh. No. He's fine. At least I _think_ he is."_

"What do you mean?"

"_HE'S NOT HERE!_" Leiana ground out loudly.

Mikaela winced pulling the phone away from her ear. "What do you mean he's not there?"

Leiana stood outside the front steps of Tranquility Community College. It was after six and Sideswipe was nowhere to be found. Her arms were crossed over her massive chest while the phone nestled between her ear and shoulder.

"Damn him! I swear! I better get a new guardian and stat! He's not here, Mikaela! I tried calling out for him, but he's not answering me!" _Damn, stupid Autobot! Screw him! I'm gonna walk!_ "Screw this! I'm walking!" She headed down the sidewalk away from the school, bag clacking against her as her hips swayed.

"_Come on, Leiana, don't be silly. I'm sure he's around there somewhere._"

"Where, Mikaela? Cause I sure as hell don't see him around!" _That bastard can rust for all I care! Why the hell did he leave anyways? He knew I was getting out of class! He said he would stay put! Lying bastard!_

"_Well, maybe I could send Sunstreaker to come and get you. Then _he_ can find Sideswipe easily since they're twins." _Mikaela suggested.

_Oh, yeah, great! Send perverted Sunny-boy to pick me up. That's great! I'm all alone in the dark walking down a deserted sidewalk with no cars coming up or down the road much. Yeah. He'll definitely get a kick out of this and use it somehow to his advantage. I just know it._

"I'll walk!" She said it so quickly, Mikaela could barely hear her.

"_No, Leiana. I'm sending Sunstreaker to your college right now. Just hold up until he arrives._"

"Grrr! Fine! But if that pervert so much as says one thing nasty to me, I'm gonna plug up his exhaust pipe!"

Mikaela laughed. "All right, Leiana. He'll be there shortly." She hung up her cell phone and used her comwatch to contact Sunstreaker. "Direct link to Sunstreaker."

A couple beeps later, she heard the voice of the young twin Lamborghini.

"_Yo, Mikaela! What's up, femme?"_

"I need a favor."

"_Spill it."_

"Can you go pick up Lala at the Community College? Sideswipe stranded her there."

There was a moment's pause before Sunstreaker came back on, but this time angry. _"What?! He left her there by herself? What in the pit is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize that she's in danger now?"_

"Apparently not if he's not there picking her up, Sunstreaker."

"_I'll go get her. _And_ I'll find Sides while I'm at it. He's going to pay for leaving her out there by herself!_" He growled. _"If I was her guardian, I would never have abandoned her like that! I'll kick his metallic aft for this! Sunstreaker out!"_ The communication with the yellow mech ended abruptly.

Mikaela just looked over at Sam confused. "Why would Sideswipe do that?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know." Didn't matter how long he knew Sideswipe. He never got to know him as well as Mikaela had. She would be the one to go to if anyone wanted to know about the twins. Not him.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Sam's hand and headed the rest of the way inside the base at Bumblebee's heels.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru was able to slip out of the club unnoticed by Rose. The red head asked the owner to wait for her, but she didn't want to wait. All she wanted was to get inside Barricade and head back to the base before heading to her home on Herald Street.

She knocked on the passenger side window, awakening the Decepticon slowly.

Barricade's engine sprung to life with a loud roar scaring Zaru. He chuckled as he unlocked the doors allowing the human to get inside. Lazily, his holoform appeared and leaned back against the seat. His crimson eyes remained closed as he stretched the synthetic limbs.

The auburn and green-haired woman shook her head. Not only didn't she want to make any eye contact with Barricade, she couldn't stand looking at his holoform. After remembering the earlier events that led to Mirage going insane, she couldn't. She just...couldn't.

Barricade opened the tired human eyes slowly to stare at the passenger. She was looking away from him. _Far_ away from him as she could. She was sitting as close to the door as she could. Scooting every little inch to squeeze herself tightly together. _Away from me._ He shook his head, the shaggy black and white hair shaking around.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you looking at me?" Not that he cared really. He was just curious.

Zaru just shook her head, turning around, but not gazing directly at him. "N-Nothing. I'm fine."

There was something off about her and he knew it. He knew it in his spark. Just...

Anything...there must be something she wasn't telling him. And it worried him.

_Wait! Worried? When did I get worried about a human?_

'_When you accepted guardianship over her. That's when.' _A voice echoed in his head.

_Who in the pit are you?_

'_She needs you right now, Barricade. Just care about her. That is what she needs from you.'_

His eyes widened, looking left and right for the culprit invading his mainframe. He smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Scrap glitch! Your audio receptors are picking up on strange things!" He murmured to himself.

Zaru glanced up at him wondering if he was okay now. He was saying something to himself, but she couldn't exactly understand what he was saying.

Slowly, she dared to reach a hand over to tap his shoulder. She removed it quickly when he lunged out of his seat toward her, pushing her against the door.

His breathing quickened when he noticed the position he had Zaru in. She was pinned against the door, hands pushing against his chest with blue eyes wide. Barricade narrowed his cruel, lust-filled eyes. Seeing her wet her lips out of habit turned him on.

_Why in the pit is this happening? What is it about this human that can drive me to this? I almost kissed her this morning but I stopped that! _He bit his lower lip. _But can I stop myself from doing this to her, too?_

"B-Barricade?" She whispered trying to push him away from her.

_Why is he doing this? I don't want this to happen! Not again! Almost kissing was bad enough, but this? This is unreasonable! This has to stop right now before something bad happens! And with Mirage in his current state, it would only add to a high stress level if he had one._

"Z-Zaru?" He was unsure exactly if it really was the human femme seated in his seats now. His mind was elsewhere feeling her body producing heat waves that made his entire frame shudder.

"Barricade, you have to stop this before we do anything we'll regret! Especially when I'm a human and you're a Decepticon. Besides, we haven't known each other for more than a day."

That did it.

_Because I'm a Decepticon she'll regret doing anything with me. How weak and stupid this species is! And what a glitch for saying that! If I wanted to have a human, I could have any human femme! _He nodded. "Right."

Slowly, the police Decepticon pulled away and adjusted himself back into the soft leather seats within his alt mode.

"I'm sorry if I startled you or anything, Barricade. I was getting a little worried when you started talking to yourself." Her body shook a little with fear. _Would he try to violate me? Even if I wasn't in the right mind myself?_

"No. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."_ Except being an idiot and stating the obvious._

Nodding her head, she turned away once more. "Barricade, about earlier..."

"It didn't happen." He replied quickly.

"It did. Almost happened anyway. And Mirage saw us."

A smirk appeared on his holo features. "And?"

"He went berserk! Because of _us!_" She shouted.

Barricade shrugged. "His own fault for stalking you when he knew you were going to be safe with me."

Her eyes narrowed at the Decepticon. "He doesn't trust you one bit, Barricade."

"But you do?" He drawled.

"Of course I do. I do trust you. Why else would I even consider allowing you to become my temporary guardian in place of Mirage?" Her arms folded across her chest, legs crossing. "If I thought for one moment that you would be a possible danger to me, I would have never accepted the decision myself." She quirked an eyebrow. "Remember, Cade, I made this decision on my own! Nobody else made it for me!"

He knew she was right. None of the Autobots took it upon themselves to volunteer as that girl Jade's guardian so Zaru was the one who took it upon herself to complete the task. Her former, well, _still_ guardian Mirage was asked by his charge to take Jade on until a replacement could be made. He grinned in his mind at the blue mech's outburst from Zaru's decision. His face was priceless.

"Well, whatever. That's your problem."

"And now I'm _your_ problem. Deal with it." She hissed and looked away.

Barricade banged his head against his own steering well. _Stupid human femme! Why did I even agree to this again?_

It was a rather long ride home. Barricade was getting bored. There was nothing to do except drive and listen to music. But, there was also entertainment from the human riding within him. Did he dare to ask her about herself? Just to get something going? _It might bore me even worse and I'll fall asleep at the wheel._ _But it doesn't matter. I'm already on the verge of entering the matrix just driving around._

He thought about what he could ask her. "So, femme...do you like to eat?" _Yeah. What a good inquiry, Barricade. Asking the human if she eats? Of course she eats! Idiot!_

Zaru blinked, eyes wide. _Huh? Did he just ask me if I liked to eat?_ "Um, well, yeah. Every human has to eat otherwise we just starve ourselves and die."

"And you enjoy...eating?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't? Give me some pizza with pickles on top and strawberries with whipped cream any day of the week!" She rubbed her hands together, tongue licking her lips.

"Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in America. But I lived in Japan for quite some time between the ages of 3 and 12." She smiled. "You see, my grandfather is Japanese and my grandmother is American. They had my mother whose name is Jessica."

"Do you resemble her?"

Zaru shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that, but I only have her eyes and hair color."

Barricade glanced over at her quickly observing her hair. "You have a discoloration of different colors. Why is that?"

Her blue eyes peered over at him. "Because I dye my hair green whenever I get the chance. Cause my natural hair color is auburn."

"What is the description of your female creator?" _Too bored to the pit._

Her head moved side to side in thought. "Well, she has blue eyes and auburn hair that's short. And she looks more American than Japanese."

_Her creator looks like more like one than the other? How is that possible? _"If you humans mix breed, why does one look more like another than both combined?"

_That's actually a good question._ "Um, well, she just looked more like my grandmother than she did my grandfather. That's all."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"What mix are you crossed in?"

She laughed. "Oh wow! Um, I'm part Japanese which is where the name Zaru comes from. And Kiys is my mother's maiden name."

"What of your male creator? Do you not have anything belonging to him?"

She shook her head. "Why the curiosity about me all of a sudden, Barricade?"

_I'm bored. _"I'm bored. Anything to keep me awake at the wheel."

"Of course. So no matter what I say to you, it's not out of curiosity. Just out of boredom?"

"Yes."

_At least he's being honest._ "Well, my 'male creator' as you call him, is an asshole. I despise him for leaving my mother when she was pregnant with me."

_She's an abandoned sparkling? How unknowing._ To him, she seemed she had grown up with a loving family with the way she acted. She was sweet and friendly. Could be a little roguish at times with hearing about her fights, but other than that, nothing.

"Is that so?" He was getting a little interested in what she was saying.

"Yes." Her eyes slitted. "I hate him. I wish my stepfather was my biological father. He's been there for me and my mother ever since I was about two years old."

"And the one who gave you life has mated with another?"

"My mom?" She saw him nod while continuing his gaze on the road, glancing every now and then in her direction. "Wow. She married Jake, my stepfather, when I was still two." A small smile crossed her face. "He works for a corporation that specializes in imports from other countries. He just happened to be located to Japan after receiving the position of Executive Director of Imports at the company. And my mother works as the head of the Dojo handed down to her by my great-grandfather on my grandfather's side."

Barricade noticed a look of unhappiness cross her beautiful face. "You must miss them."

"Yeah. Them living all the way in Japan while I'm living here?" A sigh escaped her lips. "I do miss them terribly."

"Why did you come here if you knew you would miss your family?"

"Well, when I was 12, my grandmother and grandfather moved back to the states after my great-grandfather's estate was settled. I wanted to go with them, so they let me. And I moved here to Tranquility with them."

"And you've been here since?"

"Yes."

"May I ask you about something you mentioned when you first came back to the base very early in the morning?" His curiosity certainly got the better of him. His spark telling him to care for her. And how to care for her unless he knew more about her? No he couldn't be. _I could just use this knowledge to my advantage when necessary. That is all._

"Sure." Hands clasped in her lap. "What do you wish to know?"

"About your history. With a certain organic male whose name was never mentioned but you stated he was an...abuser...I believe is the word for it."

"No."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not something I wish to talk about, Barricade, so just drop it." She hissed through clenched teeth, hands fisting together in her lap.

They drove the rest of the way to the base in silence, Barricade's spark beginning to tug against him. _Primus, why?_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sunstreaker pulled up to the curb, Leiana sitting on the steps, foot tapping against the ground. He could tell she was furious with his twin brother. And he couldn't blame her. Why would his stupid brother leave a girl, _his_ girl, outside in the dark all alone like that? It wasn't like him. While Sideswipe might not like having the mission of protecting a human, he would still accept it. Going against Optimus' orders would be like asking Megatron to join the Decepticons because they think they're just so fantastic!

No. He wasn't like that. Sunstreaker would give his own spark just to protect this beautiful human femme now standing before him. _Stupid glitch. I'll tear his spark out for this! _

"Hey, Leiana, how's it going, sweetheart?" He asked, a hint of lust in his voice.

She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Still a pervert, Sunny boy. As always."

"Only around you, my cute little femme." He snickered and opened the passenger door to allow her entrance.

Growling a little, she swiftly dove into his seat and slammed the door shut behind her. "Damn Sideswipe!"

"Hey! Watch it, cuteness! I'm the sexiest mech in the universe! I don't need you to bring upon my undoing by slamming my door shut and ruining the paint job!"

Her left eye twitched. _He swore to protect me and yet he's worried about his paint job! How I hate this guy so much right now!_

"Whatever! Just get me to my house!"

Sunstreaker smirked mentally. "Your house? You want me that bad, my little firecracker of a human femme? Cause I could surely give you the time of your life!"

The chocolate-eyed young woman groaned as he began to drive away. "You are _impossible, _Sunstreaker! I'm just going to my house to study so get your mind out of the gutter! Pervert!"

"I love when you talk to me like that! Turns me on!" He knew he could push her buttons with just a few little words.

"Just get me to my house so I can study!" She opened her bag, sifting through her textbooks and papers.

_Maybe I can really get her. _"Sweetheart, why don't you help me with something then while I'm there with you?"

"And what would that be?"_ He mentions anything perverted and I walk home!_

"Help me make my holoform."

"Holoform?" She was confused. "What's a 'holoform?'"

"It's what we can use when we drive during the day or in a public location. It's a human body solidified."

"You mean, you can _make_ what you look like? It just doesn't instantly appear and that's how you have to be for the rest of your time here?"

"Nope. We can change it however we want. But I want your help to get it right."

A glint of slyness seeped into her eyes. "So you want me to basically _mold_ you into how I would picture you?"

"Basically, yes."

"Hot damn! Definitely! I'll help with that! Let's hurry back to my house and get started, Sunny-boy!"

Sunstreaker chuckled as he shifted gears and sped away. _I'll deal with Sideswipe later. For now, it's just me and my little firecracker._

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rose couldn't believe Zaru left without telling her. _How bloody dare her to leave me behind to close up the club! I'll definitely give her a piece of my mind when I see that little..._

"Uuuuuuuurgggggggggh!" She gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I am _never_ going to help her by myself again!"

Red hair flew behind her as the wind howled through her silky tresses. Being angry, she needed the quick cool down of the night. A short time later, she stopped the car at a stop sign and waited to turn. It was still early night and was ready to go home to make something sensual to eat. Her stomach rumbled noisily.

Sighing, she turned on her blinker to turn at the oncoming corner, but missed it when a few jets twisted loudly up ahead.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?"

Suddenly, her foot felt like lead as she hit the brakes and the car swerved slightly, her trying to avoid the trees.

There in front of her, three jets landed on the road. Her eyes widened.

"Are you crazy, you damn wankers? This is a road! Not an airport!" She shouted out most irritated as she stood to sit on top of the headrest.

The gothic woman waited for pilots to emerge from the cockpits, but no such luck. She heard metal grinding and knew she was in trouble. _Oh bloody hell!_

Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker landed on the deserted road without knowledge of the red-headed human sitting in the convertible before them.

The copper-colored Decepticon leader radioed his followers to transform to perform a search around the surrounding area for Barricade. After all, it _was_ the reason why they were there. Not to mention that when Starscream found him first, he would pulverize him and sell his parts to Swindle and Lockdown.

After transforming, all three let out a deathly roar startling Rose. She wanted to gear into action, driving in reverse away from the unfamiliar creatures. That plan didn't last long when Starscream's red optics burned into her blue and grey eyes. She bit her lower lip and her body shook in peril. _How the bloody hell do I get out of this mess? Why did I bloody leave that club at this time?_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Optimus shifted as he got ready to turn left onto an open dirt road leading toward Ratchet's estimated coordinates. Earlier in the med bay, he received a radio call from the medic stating several presences, both positive and negative were making their way into Earth's atmosphere. He couldn't tell where each would land, but knew there were two spots all would land. Optimus decided to take first set of coordinates and head there while Ratchet took Sideswipe, who failed to notify Leiana, to the second coordinates. Ironhide was on his bumper, gearing it up as quickly as he could.

The weapons specialist was brought just in case they were Decepticons. And since the older bot had more experience fighting than the others, he was the most qualified to journey along with the Autobot commander in that situation.

The blue and red semi braked quickly, skidding along the way. His scans of the atmosphere above him notified him of four, maybe five, different comets ready to collide with Earth.

_...[Optimus, do you think they are Decepticons? And if they are, can I just blast them away with my cannons now?]..._

Optimus just chuckled at his old friend. _...[Nonsense, Ironhide. When they land, we will find out what we need to know.]..._

_...[Well, if they're Decepticons, the first thing they'll see when they transform is the back of my cannon barrel.]..._

_...[Whatever you say, old friend.]..._

The two Autobots transformed to continue watching the several comet-like rocks charging through the atmosphere.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Leiana sat down on her bed, Sunstreaker's Ken doll-like holoform staring down at her, a smirk on his face.

"What do ya think?" He whirled around and she gagged.

"Ew! That is the most disgusting man I've ever seen in my life! And what'd you do, scan Ken from _Barbie's Dream House_?"

"What's a _Barbie Dream House_?" Sunstreaker was confused.

The dark-skinned femme wasn't about to explain a Barbie doll to the self-absorbed, and sometimes irritating, mech. No. She was just going to continue with his holoform.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. But, okay, first of all, lose it!" She pointed to his form.

He looked down. "Lose it? All of it?" A smirked graced his face.

Leiana shook her head. _He just doesn't look sexy enough the way he should be if he's going to look like a guy who drives a yellow Lamborghini. _She stuck her tongue out in disgust. _And that smirk really doesn't call out to me while he's looking like that. Yuck!_

"And no, just change things one at a time."

"Starting with what?"

"The hair. It's all wrong." Standing up, she circled him like prey. "I wonder what color you could possibly get away with." It didn't take her long. Her fingers snapped and she grinned. "Go platinum. Platinum blonde."

Instantly, the hair fizzled out and new hair came in, but it still looked like the Ken hair.

"This better?"

"No. Make it a little shaggy looking. Not short, but not long either. And maybe some shorter pieces of hair in front for bangs."

After a few changes around, he saw the satisfied look on her face. "Like it?"

"Perfect. And it suits your face better. I like it."

"Anything else, Creator O'Mine?" His arms crossed his chest.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna have a long night of work ahead of us." As if forgetting he was just a solidified form, she peeled the shirt from his body. "This definitely has to go." And threw it on her bed. "Let's get moving."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Barricade and Zaru arrived at the base. Since Barricade was not granted an access code as of yet, Zaru had to be the one to do it.

'_Scan complete. Human ally designated Zaru Kiys. Please speak access code now.'_

"ZK42885-25."

The beep sounded and the doors to the base opened with ease allowing both the mech and human inside the walls.

The doors to the med bay opened revealing Zaru and Barricade. Bumblebee sat down on a nearby chair while Sam and Mikaela were sitting on the edge of the huge berth Mirage was laid on. Bumblebee noticed Zaru's distress when she saw Mirage lying there motionless and held down a helping hand.

She climbed on quickly and was brought near Mirage's head.

"Mirage." She whispered and reached out, caressing the side of his faceplate which was still on from earlier that day.

The yellow Camarro stared over at Barricade as he gathered the two teenagers with him.

"Come on. Let's allow them some privacy." He reached a hand to his enemy's shoulder.

"No. I'm her guardian. I will stay with her." Barricade hissed as he moved away from Bumblebee's reach.

"Barricade. Please. I wish to speak with Mirage alone." Her voice was a little hoarse now, her throat dry.

He snorted and turned away. "Whatever, human."

She slowly set her bag on the berth and climbed her way onto his chest, sitting on his spark casing that guarded his spark. She could feel the vibrations through his chest armor and smiled. _At least he's still alive. I can feel him._

"Mirage..." She began. "I'm so sorry for whatever happened. _Almost_ happened. And even if it did, I would never wish for you to see that. I never want anything like that to happen."

She couldn't help but stare into his off-lined optics and feel something pull at her. Something that made her heart skip a beat whenever he was near. A feeling unlike anything Zaru thought she would never feel again. _But what could it be? Is it just a deep friendship? Or could It be something more?_ She couldn't tell, but didn't want to know. At least not at that moment. Right then, her attention was focused on making sure Mirage knew how sorry she was for doing the wrong thing.

"Look, I know that we've only known each other for a couple weeks now, but sometimes, when we're together, it feels like we've known each other for lifetimes." Her fingers traced circles on his armor. "I care about you more than...I really cared for anybody actually. Don't leave me. Please forgive me."

Optics flickered, giving hope to Zaru that he had heard her.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rose couldn't figure out what to do. Should she run or just hide and hope that whatever those things were would leave her alone and go away? No. The 22-year-old had no idea what would befall her if the purple, blue or coppery seeker tried anything. One of them was coming near her with huge, clawed fingers open ready to snatch her little human form up.

She held her arms above her head, shielding herself from him.

Could it possibly be the end of her now? She only hoped someone would come for her. _Anyone!_

Then nothing. All she could hear was sirens and the gunning of engines coming not far in the distance. Peeking through the small area in her arms, she saw the copper-rusted machine turn and growl. _Must be someone it doesn't like! Oh, well, you bloody thing! You're in trouble now!_

Starscream bent down, legs spread, waiting for the attack to come. Ratchet, sirens wailing while transforming, growled as his saw appeared and he charged against the Decepticon.

"Starscream! What in the pit are you doing back on Earth?" The medic asked, struggling against him.

The leader growled back, metal grinding and groaning under the pressure of each other.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Autoscum!" He sneered in his raspy voice.

"Why are you attacking the humans again, Starscream? When they have done nothing to you?"

"They're weak and pathetic fleshbags! I despise their race and everything they stand for! Just like I despise you Autobots for interfering with Megatron's plans of ruling the universe!"

Rose's hand covered her mouth as she watched the two transformers, one smaller than the other, fighting like a giant droid deathmatch. Her eyes were locked on the neon yellow mech as he fought with all his strength against the one she considered the bad guy.

"Get lost, you bloody wanker! Yeah! Kick his arse, Saw-wielding guy!" Rose shouted out from her seat in the car. She should have been afraid of the giant robots, but she wasn't. At first with the flier ones trying to oust her, she was deathly afraid, but now she wasn't. Something deep down inside her said the ones who just came were the ones who were protecting her. And she liked that feeling.

Ratchet shoved Starscream as far away as he could before looking down at the unfamiliar red-headed human cheering him on. _Saw-wielding guy? _His head shook. _I don't like that name._ But he chuckled nonetheless. _Although, I can't blame her for not knowing my true name, now could I?_

Sideswipe fought his hardest against Skywarp and Thundercracker. Blasts and explosions from laser cannons and grenades were not helping him out. The two seekers stood next to each other firing continuous rounds of mini laser shots from their forearms at the red Lamborghini.

"Yo, Doc bot! Need some help here!" The one twin shouted.

"I'm kind of busy with the glitch known as Starscream, Sideswipe! Call for back-up!"

"Not necessary, Ratchet! We're here!"

Both Autobots stopped firing and saw the huge peterbilt making its way toward them. Both sighed in relief seeing several other vehicles behind him. And another one in the sky.

Seeing the police car behind them, Ratchet thought it might be Barricade who had come to assist them, but realized it was not. The Autobot insignia was plastered as a hood ornament.

"Prime, who's the help?" Asked Sideswipe, continuing his own fire against Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Later! Right now, we have to get these Decepticons to retreat!"

Every single Autobot transformed and attacked the three seekers who knew they were outnumbered.

Starscream's optics narrowed when he saw a giant white mech standing in front of him. "Skyfire!"

Skyfire smirked, arms folded across his chest. "Been a long time, hasn't it, Starscream?"

Skywarp engaged his fire against two newer Autobots, but knew he couldn't hold his own against them.

"Pesky Autoscum! You never learn to stay away, do you?" The purple seeker ground out.

Prowl, the police Autobot, and Blurr, the blue dragster, opened their own fire against the Decepticon youngling.

"You'll have to do better than that, you sorry sack of Decepti-scrap!" Blurr lunged forward, transforming into his vehicle and zig-zagging around Skywarp's attacks. Finally, getting close enough, he transformed back and punched him in the face.

Shocked at what just happened to him, he retreated his fire and escaped into the air while transforming.

The two Autobots watched him go and moved to help Sideswipe and Ironhide with Thundercracker who, fortunately, was losing.

Optimus and Ratchet took care of Starscream as best they could with Skyfire's help as well. While Optimus distracted the rusted Decepticon, Ratchet was ordered to get the human female away from the battle so as not to be harmed. Nodding, he reached down and gripped Rose tightly in his hand and moved far away.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sunstreaker faced the full-length mirror in Leiana's closet. He smirked, rather in love with his new look. The original look he had was okay, but this one? It really turned him on just gazing at himself.

"Oh yeah! I'm definitely hot, my cute little firecracker!"

The new Autobot ally braced herself against the wall as she waited for him to come back over to her so she could do last minute checks. _He does look hot. I have to admit. He could probably get any girl now with that look. _She sighed heavily. _But do I really want any other girl coming near him? _Her eyes widened. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I barely know this guy! Am I actually crushing on someone? Crushing on a giant robot? Oh hell no!_

The yellow mech's holoform continued eyeing himself. He could see through the somewhat messy platinum hair that a loop earring hung from his left ear. His build was rather muscular, somewhat lanky. He lifted the black, tight shirt up. _Hot aft abs I got here! _He smirked. The metal bracelets covering his wrists clanked against each other. The black, low-top converse shoes matched perfectly well with the dark jeans with only a single chain attached.

Leiana couldn't help but continue staring at him though. _It's like I'm actually meeting my dream guy finally. But it's only like a mirage. He's not real. Well, I can touch him, but it's not really human. It's a giant, self-absorbed, perverted robot who keeps calling me 'Cuteness.' _Her eyes dropped a little, arms folded across her chest. _Maybe he is my dream guy...I just don't know it yet._

The perverted holoform noticed the way his firecracker was leaning against the wall. Her expression held one of deep thought and pondering. _I wonder if she's thinking about me. _The perverted thoughts raided his mind as he turned and faced her, arms open.

"So?"

She nodded and smiled. "You look good."

Shutting the closet door, he headed over to her and smacked his palm near her head. She jumped, startled and stared up into baby blue eyes. _Those eyes. Just like his optics. Wow._ Her breath hitched in her throat realizing just how close he was to her now.

"You really dig this look on me?" His grin widened when she nodded. "Sweet." Chuckling, he leaned down, closer to her face. "You know, Leiana...I've never been this up close and personal with a human before."

"R-really?" She stuttered slightly. _Why the hell am I stuttering? I don't stutter. I never stutter!_

He nodded. "Yeah." He whispered breathlessly. His face was now only inches from hers. Hot breath collided trying to find some form of exit as the space was so small between them.

Her heart beat faster with every second he was close. It pounded against her chest like a jackhammer ready to escape.

_Is this really going to happen?_ She wondered, eyes drooping low. _He's so close...I can actually feel his breath on me... _Her cheeks burned crimson.

Sunstreaker moved his face closer to hers, their lips only a hairbreadth apart. Her pink tongue poked out wetting her lips unconsciously and he smirked. _I never thought human girls could be so...hot. _His hand reached up, cupping her neck.

A fire ignited inside her. A fire she never knew was even possible for her. Passion filled every inch of her being. Ready to explode.

She was like a ticking time bomb. The moment something wonderful happens...she knows she'll blow up. And she did.

Sunstreaker moved back slightly, then kissed her hard.

Chocolate eyes widened, fireworks in her eyes. _Boom!_ She thought.

His hand moved from her neck and down her arm slowly with a burning heat. She couldn't stand it. Absentmindedly, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

In her heart, she knew it was the right thing. Even if kissing a giant, alien robot was weird.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rose was in complete shock at what was going on. _Why the bloody hell am I in this mess?_ Holding on to the giant robot's hand for dear life, she watched as the battle was nearing nothing but a speck in the distance.

When the coast was finally clear, Ratchet opened his hand and allowed the red head to sit down comfortably. He sighed seeing she was all right, but scanned her for injuries just in case. Seeing none, he smiled.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

She gasped softly. _Boy, he's certainly a polite one, isn't he?_

"I'm fine, mate. Just a little...surprised."

The neon yellow mech kept his optics fixated on her. _She's quite beautiful...for a human. _His spark jumped. _What in primus?_

"Are you sure you're all right? None of them set a finger on you, did they?"

Her head shook, the red mane blowing softly in the breeze. "No. Just startled me."

"I'm glad you're all right."

"Thank you, um...what should I call you?" She leaned back bracing her palms on his cool metal hand.

"I am known as Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots."

"Well, nice to you meet you, love. I'm Rose Connelly. Pleasure." She was ready to set out a hand and smiled. _Perhaps this wasn't such a bad mess to get into in the first place._

TBC...

A/n: Phew! That was an extremely long chapter I wrote! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing it! And I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out! Forgive me!

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	7. Chapter 7

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 7 took me a long time, but it's a really short read. I'm truly sorry for that. But don't worry. Chapter 8 will be much longer and I hope you will all enjoy what I have in store for you! Also, before I forget, this story goes across many different universes of the Tfs!

Read, review and.......

Enjoy XD

Chapter 7

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Ratchet proceeded to head away from the now vacated spot. Heading into the local wood located on the right side of the road, he let Rose down onto the ground so she could readjust herself. Her corset top was wrinkled and red plaid skirt was running high on one side. The combat boots she wore had the laces loose.

Rose sighed heavily, sitting on the dirt-covered ground, gathering her knees to her chest and relaxing. It was not the kind of night she planned to have after work was done. But it wasn't like she was complaining about it either. It wasn't everyday you're attacked by giant robots and saved by one who had the sexiest voice you could ever hear.

_No. I can't be thinking like that! It's a robot!_ She thought about it. _A robot who speaks rather normal, I might add. Like a real living thing._ Rose couldn't help but look up into the blue optics of the neon yellow robot.

Ratchet stared down at her. _Primus, help me for thinking this human has a certain quality I find personally appealing._ The medic shook his head and looked away. He couldn't look her directly in the eyes. Something in her bluish-grey eyes was pulling at his spark. A feeling deep within. As a medic, he was taught of transformers in every which way: repairing techniques, functioning capabilities, mainframe programming and much more.

He even learned about what his mentor called 'The Spark Tug'. Basically, when near a potential spark mate or bonded, the spark acts strangely. It was happening to him, but he didn't want to believe it. Not believing he found his spark mate, but the fact it was a human.

_A human does not function as us transformers do. It is an impossibility for a human and transformer to bond._ But he knew he was only kidding himself. If they were unable to bond, how exactly would this woman sitting before him be his bonded? It was a question he hoped to find the answer to.

The goth woman wondered why Ratchet turned away from her. "Am I hideous to look at or something?"

She saw his head turn slightly. "What did you say, Miss Rose?"

"Do I scare you, love?"

"No." Ratchet shook his head. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Cause, mate, you aren't exactly looking my way." Tying her boots, she stood up. "Thank you for saving my life, Ratch. I thought I was a bloody goner!"

The mech chuckled a little. _Her accent is rather refreshing from what I am used to around the others._ "You're quite welcome, Miss Rose."

"Just call me Rose, love."

"Certainly...Rose."

They gazed into each other and smiled.

Jade made her way out of the wood upon seeing Ratchet. She sighed in relief that he was all right. Her hair and clothes were a mess with dry leaves and sticks clinging to her. No matter how happy she was that her temporary guardian was okay, she was a little angry with him at the moment. Anyone would be angry if they were thrown from a moving vehicle at a high speed.

Shoving some branches aside, she sauntered over and saw him speaking with another human. Jade's eyes widened in shock. _No way! That can't be Rose!_

"Rose!" Se called, her hand waving to her friend.

"Jade!" Rose gasped, turning. "How'd you get here?" Then she noticed her friend's appearance. "Oh, love! Did those dirty things get to you as well?"

The singer just laughed at herself. "I know I'm a mess. And no. The Decepticons didn't find me. Ratchet, our friendly, but grumpy medical officer decided the best way to remove me from his driver seat _safely_ was to speed up, open the door and tilt me out." She glared at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had no choice. I had to transform quickly to get to Rose here." He motioned with his finger to the tall gothic red-head standing next to him.

Rose was confused. "Wait! You know him?" Her finger pointed at said Autobot.

"Yeah. I know him. So do Lala and Zaru. And Mikaela, the new girl working along with us."

"So _that's_ the secret Zaru's been keeping from me?" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Well I never! She's been keeping this secret for _how_ long?"

The blonde-brunette shrugged. "A couple weeks now I'd wager. "

"She is going to hear from me! That's for bloody sure!"

Jade shook her head. "Not right now. I think to wait a couple days before yelling at her."

"Why?" Her eyes blinked.

"Well, I don't think so with her guardian being in the med bay after going bonkers this morning. She's probably really upset right now."

Rose nodded, then asked. "What guardian?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The lights in the med bay were dimmed and the only sound residing in there was the machine Mirage was attached to and Zaru's steady breathing.

Blue optics beeped online, adjusting to the area around them.

Mirage wondered where he was. Then he realized it. _I'm in the med bay. Why am I here?_ Then the events of earlier, before he blacked out from whatever Ratchet gave him, jolted in his memory banks.

He slowly moved a hand to his head, groaning. _What a slagging idiot I was for acting like that! _He sighed. _But she's the reason I acted like that. I'm supposed to protect her and yet, Barricade..._ He growled thinking of the dirty Decepticon again. _I'll pull out his circuits and stuff up his exhaust pipe!_

Getting ready to move off the huge berth, an extra weight shifted from atop his chest armor. He picked up his head, optics gleaming, and saw the figure on him.

_Zaru..._

She moaned a little when he moved, but relaxed back into a deep sleep. He frowned. _Why is she here? I would think she knew I would be quite upset with her. _A small smile appeared on his metal facial structure. _But I could never be angry with her for so long._ Reaching up a hand, he covered her body against his spark casing and settled his head back down. _When she wakes up, we shall speak. _He dimmed his optics. _Sleep sweet, my beautiful charge._

Zaru woke up abruptly feeling something warm over her body. At first, she thought it was a blanket, but it wasn't. Whatever it was, it was spreading such heat throughout her body, she felt like a volcanic oven.

Sighing, she lifted her body up with her arms to gaze at the atmosphere around her. _Where am I?_ See the familiar devices and structure of the area, she realized it was Ratchet's medical bay. _Right. I came in here earlier this evening for Mirage._

Mirage's optics flashed brightly and scared Zaru slightly. He smiled a small smile, petting her head with a finger.

"Zaru."

Tears were ready to spill from her eyes when she heard his voice. "Oh, Mirage." She bit her lower lip. "I'm so sorry."

Sighing heavily, he asked, "I'm guessing that the others have informed you of the events that happened?"

His charge nodded her head, green-auburn hair disheveled. "Yeah. When Leiana told me about what happened, I actually didn't want to believe it. But when I came in here and saw you lying there, I just..." Her sentence trailed off not wishing to say anymore.

The blue mech nodded assuredly. "It is all right. Yes, it was a situation I never pondered to happen, yet it did." Gripping a hold on her, he used his free arm to sit up on the berth. "To me, whatever happened between you and Barricade became a problem." His grip loosened on her and he cradled her against his spark casing. "I was outraged. I didn't want to believe what I saw with my own optics, but I did."

Zaru sighed as she stood up in his hand, reaching up to set her own hand against his huge cheek. "Mirage, nothing happened between Barricade and I. I mean, it almost did but it didn't. I want you to know that. And even if something _did_ happen, I would never want to hurt you like that. You know how much I care for you."

"And you know how much I care for you as well."

"Could we perhaps forget whatever happened? And just move on?" Hope filled her eyes. _Please say yes..._

The blue Autobot pondered the words. _Is there a chance we could both move on? _"I don't know."

It was a question that had to seriously be considered. After all, because of what Barricade had attempted with Zaru, Mirage's charge, earlier that morning became a problem. And no matter how much he wanted to forget the entire thing happened, his memory banks would still hold them.

"Mirage?" Her tears fell leaving wet trail marks on her cheeks. "Please?"

His head shifted to the side, not wanting to look into those eyes he had become so accustomed to. "I will say I am sorry for my actions earlier, but I will not forget whatever came over you and Barricade. I certainly will not." His optics averted to her, seeing her lower lip quivering. "I could never stay angry with you for long, Zaru. I will forgive, but I won't forget. If you can live with that, I believe we will be all right."

Her blue eyes sparkled with glee. How she wanted to hear at least something from him. It was the closest thing she could get from him to forgiving her actions with Barricade earlier. So she took it.

"Oh, Mirage!" She climbed up to his shoulder from his hand and pressed herself against his metallic cheek. "I'm so happy to hear that!" Zaru kissed him and nuzzled her cheek against the cool metal. "Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes, the tears still running down her cheek.

Before they knew it, the moment between them was broken by Barricade's loud and annoying entrance along with the open med doors.

"Get your hands off my charge, Autoscum! You are no longer caring for her! I am!" The black and white mech reached over to grab Zaru from Mirage.

Growling, Mirage leapt to his feet holding his charge firmly in place on his shoulder. "Get out, Barricade! She was my charge to begin with and will remain as such! You are just a temporary solution to the current problem of too many human allies and not enough of us to guard them. Besides, Zaru is the one who made the decision. And she implicated it was only _temporary_ until the new human ally Jade Rivers has a guardian to call her own."

The Decepticon cracked his claws, metal grinding. "You will not tempt to push me, Autotwit! You forget who you're running your processor to!"

Zaru rolled her eyes. "Shut up! Just shut up, both of you!" Her blue eyes bore deep into Barricade's crimson optics. "Now that Mirage is back online, I don't think you'll have to escort me around anymore, Barricade." He was confused. "Ratchet was given guard duty over Jade since Mirage was out of commission. But now that he's awake, I'm sure that Optimus will have him proceed as my guardian once again here on out."

Mirage looked over at Zaru. "What are you rambling on about?" He was a little puzzled. "Ratchet is now Jade's guardian? When did this happen?"

"Apparently earlier this morning after you went on the fritz."

The Autobot just nodded and glared over at Barricade. "Did your audio receptors pick up on that, Barricade? Jade has a guardian now. You are no longer needed." A loving shine in his optics only glistened for Zaru as a shimmer in her own made him smile.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her!" Barricade snorted.

The med bay doors hissed open once again as Optimus entered along with several other mechs.

"Decepticon!" Hound readied his weapons to fire, but Optimus held up a hand stopping him from making a mistake.

"Hound, Barricade may be a Decepticon, but he came here in peace."

"How do you know, Optimus? He could just be a spy for the Decepticons! How else do you explain them coming back to Earth?"

Barricade's optics widened. _They're back? They received my signal! I can finally leave this wretched planet for good!_ He smirked. _But what fun would it be to leave right away before annoying the pit out of these Autobots?_

No. Barricade wasn't going to leave just yet. He was already accepted into Autobot ranks, yet nobody trusted him still. Like he cared anyways. This was an opportunity for him to help the Decepticons defeat the Autobots once and for all. _But how?_

"Yes, Barricade. Starscream has led a few Decepticons back to Earth. Possibly in an attempt to recover Megatron from wherever he may be."

"Megatron is dead. Nobody could replace my leader." He growled, claws fisting.

"Starscream has taken a step up as ruler of the Decepticons, Barricade. I'm sure you are aware of that fact." Skyfire stated.

"It would make sense. He was, after all, Megatron's second-in-command." The black and white Decepticon answered. _Which should have been me since I am the most loyal of all the Decepticons._ "Starscream always created his own plans of taking Lord Megatron down from his rank as ruler."

Optimus nodded. "That seemed apparent as he was always rather stubborn and overconfident at times."

"Hey, Optimus."

The leader's gaze fell to the young human in Mirage's hand. She was standing up, her back leaning against Mirage's spark casing with arms folded across her chest.

"Zaru, are you all right?" He asked.

Her eyes closed slowly before opening them again. She knew she needed to apologize to him for what she harshly said to him over the comlink earlier that day. But would he accept her apology?

"Optimus, I'm sorry for my actions earlier today. I was just so worried about Mirage's welfare." She took a deep breath. "I had no right to speak to you that way. Especially after you all have been so good to me these past couple weeks."

His smile warmed her inside and Zaru knew everything would be all right between them.

"It is all right, Zaru. Sometimes things are said. I knew you were upset so I didn't take it to spark."

"Thank you."

"Zaru, love, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She heard the familiar British accent.

She cleaned out her ears. "Wow! I'm hearing things!" Her laugh echoed in the med bay causing a few of the others to laugh as well. "I could've sworn I heard my employee Rose just now."

"You guessed right, mate! I am going to kick your arse!" An angry, gothic woman appeared through the doors of the bay with hands on her hips. Behind her stood Jade, Mikaela and Sam who were watching with interest.

"Rose! What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"She looked around at all the surrounding mechs who shrugged their shoulders.

"I brought her here, Zaru. And there's a perfectly rational explanation for it." Ratchet stepped forward, scooping up Rose on the way. "Your friend here was attacked by Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Apparently, they just landed on Earth. Only problem? She was in the way. I got to her as fast as I could." Reaching out his hand with Rose on it, she stood up grabbing onto a thumb and glaring over at her boss.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Zaru."

"Shit." Was all Zaru could say.

Optimus, himself, chuckled. Just by hearing these two talk to each other, he knew things would become a little more lively around the base. But first things first. Stepping forward, he settled a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, old friend?" By the way Mirage was acting, it seemed everything was back to normal. At least he hoped it was.

The sharpshooter cracked his neck joints, metal grinding together making Zaru cringe as she was extremely close to him.

"Better than I thought I could be, sir."

"That is a relief. Ratchet thought you would be remain in recharge for at least two earth days. I guess even an astounding medical officer such as Ratchet could be wrong every now and then." He let a smirk loose as he noticed the evil glint Ratchet gave him.

Everybody laughed and Ratchet rolled his optics. "Of course it was only an estimated period of time, Optimus, sir." He grabbed Mirage under the chin to turn his head toward him shining a finger light into the spy's optics. "Are you feeling any effects, Mirage, after waking up?"

"No." _Effects? What effects?_ "Wait a moment, Ratchet! What effects?" He pushed the medic's hand away from him.

"Just the usual dizziness, blurred optics and scanners, clogged processor, high CP Usage. The usual." He scanned Mirage's entire armored frame, circuitry and spark.

"Oh, then no. I'm feeling much better."

"If you are feeling well, would you care to explain what in the name of primus made you, as the humans would say, go berserk?" His arms were folded across his armor waiting for an answer from the Autobot.

He took in a breath staring down at his charge. "I'd rather not say, Ratchet. It is of a personal nature and I will not allow any more information about the subject at hand."

Zaru's breath hitched in her throat after Ratchet asked Mirage that question. She was waiting for Mirage to blab about the morning, but he just gazed down at her and she knew he would not say a word about it. Optimus knew it as well since she already spoke with him earlier about it.

"Very well, Mirage. But if, at any time, you make yourself become impossible to control, I will temporarily shut you down. Is that clear?"

_Ratchet threatened me? This isn't good. _"Of course. It will not happen again. I can guarantee that." Mirage nodded and Zaru smiled.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

All the humans made themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs in the lounge. After notifying Leiana about the sudden appearance of Rose and the newest Autobots on Earth, Sunstreaker made his way over as fast as possible with Leiana enjoying the ride.

Every single transformer, including the Decepticon they took in, was hanging about in the lounge area with all optics on the humans huddled together.

Optimus cleared his processor and began speaking the introductions.

"As you all know, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I do not believe we had our introduction due to the circumstances of a Decepticon attack, Miss Rose Connelly." His optics gazed their bright blue toward the young red head.

The 22-year-old goth just looked around at everybody. This many mechs in one place had her a little nervous. And they could she was nervous because she gripped Zaru's arm, fingernails ready to embed themselves through the skin of her poor boss.

"Ow, Rose. That hurts." Zaru glared over at Rose. :"Come on. It's not like they're bad guys. They're really sweet."

Rose narrowed her blue-grey eyes. "You still owe me an explanation for all this, love."

"I know." The green-auburn haired woman sighed.

"How the hell could you keep something like this from me this entire time?"

She shrugged. "I seriously don't know. You practically know everything about me. And I wish that I didn't have to lie about where I went all the time or what I was doing, but I had no choice. The transformers are a secret. All least from public. The government is trying to keep them under wraps as best they can."

Rose's eyes widened. "The government already knows about them?"

"Yeah." Mikaela put in. "Oh, by the way, I'm Mikaela Banes. I am the new worker at the club." She put out a hand which Rose gladly shook. "Anyways, remember what happened during Mission City?"

"Mission City? The terrorists?" Rose recalled. She had heard about Mission City on the news stating it was terrorists that did all the damage against the military, but for some reason, she could never believe it. The government was hiding something and now, she knew what.

Jade smiled small at Rose. "At Mission City, it was like terrorists, but they were all Decepticons ruining the city."

"Okay. So there was a battle then between the good ones and the bad ones?"

The rest of the humans nodded their heads. "Why?"

"We will tell you more when the time is right, Rose. For now, I believe introductions are in order." Ratchet smiled down at her and she blushed a little. "Sir."

Optimus nodded. "I would like every one of you to meet a few more of our fellow Autobots." He set a hand on each of their shoulders with the introductions. "This is Hound."

The green mech smirked and nodded his head. "Nice to meet ya."

"Blurr."

"I'm the best shooter there is. Anyone up for target practice?" He chuckled a little when he saw the humans' eyes widen. "I'm just messing with ya."

"Easy there, Blurr. And meet Prowl, Wheeljack and Skyfire."

"An honor." Prowl nodded his head, arms folded across his massive chest armor.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet the inhabitants of this tiny planet." Skyfire's optics were traced onto Jade who blushed several shades of red, hand scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Nice to meet you, little organics." Wheeljack waved, lights on the side of his head flashing..

"He's a scientist, but I would rather you be careful around him." Ratchet stated while leaning down near Rose and the others.

"Why?" Leiana asked. _Yeah, like I really wanna this one._

"Because he sometimes tends to make things...explode."

Leiana's jaw dropped. "Then how can he be a scientist? Shouldn't he be like an explosion expert or something then?" She whispered.

"If he invents something, Skyfire will be here to check it out. After all, he is also a scientist."

Jade grinned. _A scientist. Cool._ "You're really a scientist, Skyfire?" She stood up heading toward the humongous mech towering at least 40 feet above her.

Skyfire's sky blue optics flashed. "Yes. I have been a scientist for millions of years. I study the different parts of the universe. Studying differing atmospheres, inhabitants, way of life. It is all a truly remarkable learning experience." He smiled. "Perhaps sometime, you might show part of your world, Miss..." He trailed off not knowing her name.

"O-oh. Uh, my name is Jade. Jade Rivers." A grin ran from ear-to-ear as she studied the white mech before her. _I wonder what he can transform into._ Her eyes averted when she saw his head leaning to the side as if he was trying to study her. _He's kinda cute._ She blushed again._ I can't believe I'm blushing. I just met him._

"A pleasure, Jade Rivers."

"Autobots, these are our human allies, Sam, Mikaela, Zaru, Leiana, Jade and now our new ally, Rose."

"It is nice to meet you all, but I must head around the base to find a sizeable area for my lab. If you will excuse my absence." He bowed like a gentlemen and turned around, heading out of the lounge.

Zaru just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Face it, girl. You're already getting a crush."

The blonde-brunette just groaned. "No I'm not. And I just met the cute, er, guy." She slapped herself in the forehead.

"Don't worry. It's okay to find them kinda cute. I think Mirage is cute, so it's okay."

Jade slumped herself down into a now empty chair vacated by Sam who was talking with Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Then why don't you ever tell Mirage how you feel, Zaru?" She whispered to the green-auburn haired woman.

"Now's not a good time to talk about me and Mirage, Jade. Okay? It's been a really long day."

Jade nodded understanding. "I understand." She grumbled as she stood and stretched. "I'm gonna ask Ratchet to take me home now. I need a really hot shower to get rid of all this dirt and nasty whatever the hell it is all over me." She wiped her clothes as best she could, leaves and remnants of dirt covering the floor around her.

"You know you might be made to clean that up when you come here again, right, love?" Rose had a wide smile on her face, chin resting on her closed palm.

"Yeah, yeah." The singer waved it off and headed toward Ratchet, when a huge green foot stood in her way. Looking up, she realized it was Hound. "Oh, hi, Hound."

"Whoa, Jade. Looks like someone roughed you up real good on some dirty terrain." Hound didn't have more than a glance at the young girl earlier, but now seeing her in the light, he realized just how disheveled she was.

"Yeah. Ratchet's fault. I'll get into that later, but for now I need to go home. I'm too dirty and I need the hottest shower I can find."

"Don't like getting dirty, huh?" He let out a deep chuckle which only made her laugh.

"Yeah, but I do like to go off-roading sometimes. Zaru, Leiana, Rose and I do it whenever we can. Or at least whenever the terrain is the best for four-wheeling."

Hound's optics widened in surprise. _This human does off-roading and she's the female of the species. _

She wasn't anything like he learned on the World Wide Web. Getting to know the planet's primary inhabitants was part of his research to thrive and survive on this planet. And he read that some females were more interested in keeping themselves clean and pampering themselves than getting dirty. He chuckled again. He was getting to like this human. She loved roughing it off the open road and didn't mind getting dirty while doing it. It was his kind of human.

"Don't bother the old doc. I'll take you home. I'm sure you'll enjoy a nice ride with me. Besides, with me, you'll have the best fun! My alt mode is best for going off-road if you ever want to go."

"I don't know." _His alt mode is a Jeep, and it would be awesome to show him the best areas to drive. _"Ratchet was appointed my guardian."

The mech nodded. "I see. But he's just a grumpy old bot. Besides, he needs to be on hand whenever there is an emergency. Let me look after you." He leaned down on one knee and reached a hand down for her to climb on. Shrugging, she climbed on as the Jeep mech made his way over to Optimus. "Prime, sir."

"What is it, Hound?" Optimus looked back and forth between him and Jade.

"Permission to replace Ratchet as Jade's guardian?"

Ratchet's optics perked up. "Hound wishes to play as Jade's guardian?" He shoved his way over. "Granted!"

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet. "Are you sure you are willing to give up being Jade Rivers' guardian, Ratchet? You will only be stuck in the med bay or around base all the time."

The medic shook his head. "If Hound wishes to come along and take Jade as his charge, by all means, please." He smiled and bowed his head to Jade. "It was a short honor of being your guardian, Miss Jade Rivers. Please enjoy Hound. I am sure you and he will get along just well."

It wasn't that Ratchet was so quickly willing to give up his guardianship of Jade over to Hound, he just wanted to stay occupied with his work instead of having to worry about the welfare of another being he was escorting around.

Rose, Zaru and Leiana stood up, stretching and yawning.

Sideswipe, who had been standing in the back of the lounge area the whole time, noticed his charge and headed over, picking her up gently.

"Leiana, you ready to go home?" He asked.

The dark-skinned femme just growled and turned in his hand, hitting his hand as hard as she could. "Bastard!"

"Hey! Watch the paint job, girl!" He switched her to his other hand so he could survey any damage, if any.

"What'd I do to deserve abuse from you?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "You left me at the school by myself, aft-hole!"

His optics widened. "Where did you learn such language?"

Sunstreaker snickered quietly. _That's my girl. I guess teaching her Cybertronian swear words came in handy._

"It doesn't matter! The point _is_ you left me by myself! Mikaela had to send your perverted ass twin brother to pick me up!"

"Hey, Lala! I may be perverted, but you weren't complaining in your room not too long ago about where my hands were roaming."

All talking between everybody ceased and the room became silent.

"_What?!_" Sideswipe's jaw dropped and he peered back and forth between his charge and brother. "Did something _happen_ between the two of you?"

Leiana's face colored itself crimson as she repeatedly hit against his hand forcing him to put her down.

"It's none of your _business_ if anything happens between us, Sideswipe! The point is, you _left_ me alone! I was all alone!" She tapped her foot with hands on her hips. "Not like I cared anyways, but you left! Without saying a word to me! And I've been trying to reach you over the comlink the entire time!"

"I'm sorry. I had an emergency with Ratchet. I had no choice, but to go."

Optimus could sense Leiana's tension along with Sideswipe and knew he should do something about it immediately.

"All right. Enough. Sideswipe, you should have informed Leiana about your absence. Leiana, I'm allowing Sunstreaker to have guardianship over you since it seems you have made a sort of...connection...with him." He could not bring himself to say what he was thinking. All he wanted was for things to go well and provide their human allies with guardians that would suit them best.

_Did I hear right?_ Mikaela wondered as she walked away from Bumblebee and Sam. Sunstreaker wasn't going to be her guardian any longer? That wasn't what she wanted, but she was fine with it. Looking between her new friend and guardian, something was brewing there. Something that told her to stay out of the way or there might be trouble.

"Optimus, who will be my guardian if Sunstreaker is Lala's?"

The Prime stared down at one of his first human allies. "I will have Sideswipe become your guardian. If you do not mind that, Mikaela. It is a temporary decision."

"I'm cool with it." She smiled at her new guardian. "Right, Sideswipe?"

The red Lamborghini just smirked. "Oh yeah. I finally get to become your guardian and we're gonna have the most slammin' time of your life, girl!"

_Just please don't kill me while 'slammin' me okay?_ The brunette teen thought as she sweat dropped and smiled.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a short time later that guardians and their charges were gone for the night. The only human ally left, who opted for staying at the base for the night, was Rose. She couldn't help herself from being interested in the base and the transformers themselves. All the circuitry, systems, functioning capabilities? It was all so surreal and she wanted a part of that. Besides, she loved tinkering with machines since her grandfather loved machines with a passion.

The transformers though...

...they were a huge story!

Where did they come from? Why were they here? How come they won't allow the public to know about them? How did she get herself into this mess? Can she get herself out?

_No! I don't want myself out. I want in! This place is fantastic!_

Beeps. Whirs. Grinding metal. Doors hissing open. It felt like she was in a futuristic sci-fi movie, but instead...

...it was real life.

After taking a hot shower and changing clothes thanks to Zaru who had a rather decent pair of clothes fitting her style - red corset top with black cardigan sweater and a black miniskirt - she made her way around the base seeing sights she never thought to see out of a movie.

Peeping around a corner, she noticed a pair of huge doors opened with a light illuminating through the small, human-sized crack. Tip toeing over, her damp red hair bobbing up and down with each small step, she leaned in take a look.

The light blinded her for a few seconds until a huge figure stood in the way.

_Ratchet...the medical officer of these Autobots. I wonder if this is his med bay._

Ratchet was busy entering some data into the medical computer of Mirage's condition when his sensitive audio receptors caught the sound of clothes shifting toward his bay. Plus, his spark tugged. _The only human here is that Rose Connelly I saved earlier this evening. I wonder what she is lurking about for._

Standing up, he made his way in front of the doors and pressed a button opening them all the way.

Rose was still in the same position from peeking in and looked up slowly, laughing nervously. "Um, hi there."

"May I ask what you find so interesting about stalking around my med bay?"

Standing up straight, she shook her head. "Nothing. Just thought I would check out the base some, love." Rocking back and forth on her heels, she smiled up at him.

_How could I find just this human attractive? Why is she the one to become my spark mate?_

"I see. Well, would you like to come inside?" He moved aside to allow her entrance.

_There's something about him. What could it be? Something brought me here. Right here in front of him._

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

_A beauty as this cannot be compared to any such thing. But why in primus should it be a human for me to bond with? Out of all species?_

"I believe you will find my med bay uncomfortable if you dislike being in hospitals." He made his way back to the computer.

_Finding a robot handsome? Never in my wildest dreams! Must I pinch myself?_

"Ow!" Rose rubbed her arm which was already turning red.

_I worry too easily about this species._

Being the medical officer, he moved next to her after hearing her cry out.

"Are you all right, Rose?"

_But look at him. Could anything be more magnificent?_

"I'm fine, Ratchet. Thank you for your concern, love." She smiled.

_She...She truly is gorgeous._

Ratchet couldn't take his optics away from her. It seemed not a force strong enough could pull his sights from the prize awaiting him one day.

_He...There is something pulling me to him...._

Her blue-greys latched with his blue optics as her breathing quickened.

_Why must she stare at me so intensely?_

He moved closer to her.

_Why is he moving so close to me?_

She stood in place.

As both stood there, a force pulled at them both. Neither of them knew what to do at that very moment. But was there such thing as a feeling gathering your destiny into its awaited hand and squishing your free wills together?

_The intensity of it..._

_The pull of it..._

_I feel it..._

_But what could it be?_

Both of them just gazed deeper into each other. Neither one wanting to move or breath. It was like the moment would be lost forever if nothing but silence treaded between them.

TBC...

A/n: The end of Chapter 7! How sucky was that? Well, this is just a filler chapter, okay? Just thought I would let you know that right now. So, please R&R. XD

Sweet Mech (Day)Dreams,

Zaru


	8. Chapter 8

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 8 didn't really take me that long. But it's not as long as I was planning to make it anyways. It's long though, so I do hope you enjoy it that much. Also, before I forget, this story goes across many different universes of the Tfs!

Read, review and.......

Enjoy XD

Chapter 7

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

_Neon yellow._ She thought. It brought a smile to her face as she admired the appearance of the comwatch located on her right wrist. _I wonder why it matches Ratch's color?_ Rose shook her head and sighed happily. She knew why it had the medic mech's color because he had prepared the comwatch specially for her. Plus, if they counted the atmosphere between them, you could almost say they were made for each other. _I barely know the guy yet..._ Sighing once again, she picked up the black inked pen located next to her binder and began writing.

It had been a week and a half since something almost sparked between them. Her thoughts raged inside her head, twisting and turning her memory bank to remember that point in her past. Possibly to spark up a point between what she was thinking now and the event that took place so sweetly.

()-()-()-FLASHBACK-()-()-()

_He could feel a small amount of volcanic heat breathing on him as his face was so close to hers. The medic was staring down deeply at her not knowing what to do next. _She's my spark mate. I should be able to do something. _But he wouldn't. Just being this close to her was making his spark race wildly._

_Her heart was beating faster than normal and Rose wondered if she was going to have a heart attack or something. With the pace quickening, it was a chance that could happen. Something inside her, something never thought of until that very moment, moved vibrantly throughout her body rising her body temperature through the roof. _

_Ratchet noticed her cheeks were flushed a dark red and, without her noticing, scanned her. The rise in her temperature worried him slightly, but he paid no heed as he learned that humans tended to increase and decrease in body temperature drastically._

What is going on here? Why can't I move away from him? _A smile crossed her beautiful, light-tanned face and her bluish-grey eyes shimmered like stars in the darkest night sky. _

I wonder if I should finally test out that new holoform I've been working on. Perhaps she'll decide to help me with it if needed._ Then he pulled away from her._

_She frowned. _Do I have horrendous breath or something?_ She made a show of checking her breath. _Nope. Minty-fresh from the gum._ Then why did he pull away if it wasn't her?_

_Suddenly, his optics dimmed after he sat down in his regular seat and she wondered if he was all right. Inching close, she called out to him._

_"Ratch? You all right, love?" He didn't answer. "Are you okay?" That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, frightened. Her manicured fingers clutched tightly at her chest trying to steady her heart. Standing before her was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. "W-Who are you? And how did you get in here?"_

_"Rose, it's me." Ratchet's voice was coming from the man._

_Her eyes widened like saucers. "Ratchet, is that you?" Reaching out with her hand, she was able to touch synthetic skin and caress it. His face held a stern look with blue eyes that pierced through her own. The features of his face of a ruggedly-handsome fellow. The hair on his head was a medium length with different shades of brown. He was at least 6' 5'', towering at least a head over her own tall frame. From the yellow shirt he wore with the ambulance symbols on the shoulders, he was rippling with muscle underneath. _

_"Yeah, it's me, Rose." He cupped her hand with his own as a smirk crossed his face. _

_"Y-You look so..." She really couldn't describe him at the moment. Rose was really in awe at the way he appeared and felt underneath her touch. _

_A chuckle escaped. "Human?" With her nod, he continued. "Yeah. This is what we will be using while in vehicle mode if we wander around during the day with several bouts of humans around. I don't believe anyone would get over a driverless vehicle. Do you?"_

_"No." She laughed a little. "You feel so real." The whisper just escaped her. "So warm."_

_"So do you. You feel like the heat from the sun. It's a pleasant feeling." His piercing blue eyes closed to revel in the warmth she provided with her touch. Without a thought, he gathered his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. _

_She gasped. "R-Ratch? What are you doing, love?"_

_"Taking a chance." His own breath was hot against her ear and she shivered in delight. _

Oh bloody hell, what is he trying to do to me?

_Their mouths were so close together. Only a hairs breadth apart. Lips were going to collapse over one another until..._

_"Hatchet and Rose sittin' in an alt mode, I-n-t-e-r-f-a-c-I-–g. First comes sparks. Then comes bonding. Then a sparkling a metal carriage."_

_Ratchet's holoform disappeared, optics lighting on his original form, ready to take down the stupid yellow Lamborghini who used to be known as Sunstreaker._

()-()-()-END FLASHBACK-()-()-()

_Damn that bloody Sunstreaker! I ought to beat that wanker!_ She fisted the pen in her hand as tightly as she could.

If Sunstreaker hadn't of interrupted them...

"Oh, bloody hell! I don't know what would have happened between us." She banged her head against her desk at home and screamed. _Stupid wanker._

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was finally the last day of school and all the high schoolers were excited to be leaving the educational building they've been going to since the beginning of September. Zaru, wanting to greet Sam and Mikaela at the end of the half a day, pulled into the school parking lot where Mirage parked next to Sideswipe. Bumblebee was parked right beside him.

Zaru smiled as she opened the driver side door and stepped out. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but was shorter as she allowed Jade to cut her hair for the summertime. The natural auburn glistened in the sun with a few green streaks left over from the previous dye. Adjusting her blue tank, she sat on Mirage's hood waiting for the bell to ring.

"Zaru." A deep, smooth voice came from the car under her.

"Yeah, Mirage?" A light wind blew through her hair and she tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"Is this the same place you received your education when you were still a sparkling?" He never really asked her about her life before. At least not much of it.

Laying down, her arms placed themselves behind her head as a pillow. "Yeah. I came here when I was 14. Less than a few months after I moved here in the summer." Clouds rolled by slowly showing the club owner different shapes and forms. "It was a real pain in the ass getting me in though."

He chuckled. "And why was that?"

"Because I lived in Japan for most of my life at that time. My records had to come from overseas." She shrugged. "Don't really know how they managed to get everything together, but they did. So I was happy." Smiling she asked, "What about you? Were you ever in school?"

There was a stone silence from the vehicle. Worried, she sat up and looked at the windshield. "Mirage?"

"Yes?" A voice asked in her ear next to her.

Zaru turned, startled, clutching her chest for dear life. "Dammit, Mirage! You scared...me..." Her words trailed off as she noticed that there was a man standing in front of her. She blinked. "Mirage?" There was no assurance in her mind about who this man in front of her was.

"Yeah. It's me. Like it?" He turned around, arms wide. His hair was a shaggy black down to his shoulders with blue streaks. She noticed two different piercings: one in his left ear and one looping around his bottom lip. Bulging muscles rippled nakedly as he only wore a simple white wife beater with dark baggy pants. Looking down, she saw he was wearing a pair of black work boots.

"What are you? A construction worker?" She laughed at his confusion and shook her head. One single glance into his eyes made her gasp. Those piercing blue Autobot eyes of his stood out against everything from him. _So...beautiful._ Was all she could think. _They could haunt me for the rest of my life._ "Why, all of a sudden, are you deciding to show me this holoform of yours?" Her arms folded across her chest awaiting his answer.

Mirage just smirked and shrugged. "I didn't have this holoform perfected yet."

"And it's perfected now?"

"Yes. After scanning through several images of your male humans, I pieced together a proper holoform to pass in this world unnoticed."

"Cool beans."

There was another quiet between them as they smiled and stared at one another.

Mirage shook back his hair and leaned forward, palms resting on either side of his charge on his alt mode. His face was close to her and she blushed profusely.

"So..." He almost whispered. "Do you like this new me?"

"Depends." _What's wrong with playing around with him a little?_

"On what?"

"What can you do this with 'human' body of yours?" She teased and traced circles with her fingers on his arms.

He growled. "Anything I wish." He shoved himself forward, pushing her down on top of his hood. She gasped and stared wide-eyed.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because of him or the position he's put me in?_ She couldn't remember the last time anybody ever made her feel that way. _Been a very long time._

He stared down at her. _Why am I doing this to her? _He could feel the spark tug. _Once again you pull me to her. Why? Could this simple human who I have been taking charge of be my spark mate?_ With his great hearing, he could hear the pounding in her chest. _Why do I feel like...like I should..._

"Mirage?" She whispered.

He hushed her. _Yes. I shall do it._ "Shhh. Don't talk. Just feel me."

Her head turned to the side. "But what about..." She motioned to Sideswipe and Bumblebee.

"They're in recharge. They have no idea what's going on." That said, he clamped his mouth over hers, surprising her.

All she could do... was feel what he was giving her.

Heated blood raced through her veins as her heart pumped away. The rising temperature in body burned against him, her arms locking themselves around his neck loosely. He pulled up, still locked in the kiss with her, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her.

She still sat on his hood, while he leaned against the car, the kiss becoming passionate and bruising. The high tensity of heat magnifying with each second passing by. Her body felt like it was becoming one with him. Like one being as they continued kissing. _Is this the kind of feeling any transformer feels when they do this kind of stuff?_

Finally, it was time for her to catch much needed air since she was a human. Placing one last kiss on his lips, they parted, her breath heavy with cheeks flushed red.

"Wow. That was..." Her head shook. "You really researched humans quite well."

He smirked. "Indeed. I think I rather like this human ritual of mates."

"Yeah. So do I." A mischievous grin told him there was more she liked than just the kissing.

"You have done different human mating rituals?" At her nod he thought, _There certainly is more to her than meets the eye.._

"Yeah. I hope you don't think I'm like a slut or something."

His eyes blinked. "Slut? What's a slut?" His bright eyes dimmed for a moment before returning to normal. "Oh, I see. And no. I don't think you are a slut, as you have called yourself."

"Thanks." She leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. "You really mean a lot to me, Mirage."

His big hand reached up to press against her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "You mean a lot to me, too." _More than she possibly could know. _

"I never thought about kissing you before." _Don't lie. You have._

"Me neither."

Unfortunately, she had no idea what else to say to him. To kiss him...

It was like a desire deep down in the recesses of her soul was had been fulfilled.

Her heart continued beating faster just at the sight of him. Zaru's lips felt tingly as she raised a hand touching them lightly. _Could there be so much more between us? Something beyond friendship? _And when she smiled that beaming smile up at him, he knew for sure the feeling that his spark had been trying to tell him.

_She's my spark mate. Yet I would never think..._Yes. There was no denying himself much longer. The young woman he had taken charge of was the one woman in the entire universe... that he had fallen in love with.

He hoped in his spark she felt the same, but even by her own kiss, he couldn't tell if she felt something more for him that laid along the line of friendship and passion.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The bell rang. Finally. The school day was through. A stampede of students hustled their way out the double doors onto the sidewalk leading away from the school. Summertime officially began.

Sam and Mikaela were a few of the last students to come out of the sweltering school. They fanned themselves with loose papers, red from the heat.

"Damn, it's great to be outside!" Mikaela let loose a breath as she stumbled toward Sideswipe. "Hey, buddy! Wake up!" She pounded the hood.

A loud growl emitted itself from the radio console inside. "Hey! Watch the paint job! And I was recharging ya know!"

"Sorry, O Great Guardian, but you need to get up. It's officially summer and I want to have some fun!" She wiped away some sweat from her forehead. "And some snazzy air conditioning cause it's way too hot out here."

Zaru rolled her eyes. "Hey, guys. Hot day at school?" She was leaning back against the hood with her arms while Mirage's back was turned to her and leaning against her. His head was resting on her chest, eyes closed in peace.

"Yeah. It was a pretty hot day today. But it's nice out here actually." Sam looked around and felt cooled by the breeze coming through. "Yeah. Real nice."

Mikaela leaned against Sideswipe passenger side and noticed the man sitting with Zaru. "Hey, who's he? Your boyfriend?" The stranger was definitely new. He had never been seen before, until today. "And Mirage is allowing you to have this guy here?" She whispered.

"Mm mm. It's Mirage. This is his holoform." Her cheek nuzzled his soft hair. "Doesn't he look sweet?"

"Yeah. Totally awesome." She nodded her head in approval. "And hot. Wow, Mirage. You sure know how to pick'em."

Autobot eyes opened, averting to the teenager. "Thank you, Mikaela. I have been working on this form of mine for months. I thought Zaru would like to see it since I have finished working on it."

"Way to go, man. You're gonna have the girls dying for your number." Sam had a smirk on his face as he shook the mech's synthetic hand.

"I do not wish to give a human female my frequency, Sam."

"At least not any other human female besides her." He muttered.

"I can hear you, Sam." The teenage male laughed. "I do have audio receptors that are sensitive to any kind of sound."

"Right. Great hearing. Check." Giving a double thumbs up, he walked to Mikaela. "You ready to go have some summer fun, Kaela?" He asked with his arm going around her shoulder.

"Fun? Did I hear the word fun?" Zaru asked perking up. "I think we do need to have some fun." Leaning over Mirage's shoulder, she asked him, "Do you wanna have some fun?"

"What kind of human fun do you have planned, Zaru?"

"Hey! We can go to the beach!" Mikaela clutched some of Sam's shirt in her hand. "It'll be fun."

"Mm, not today, guys. But maybe in a few days."

"Why?"

"Cause Rose is working on stuff and it wouldn't be fair to her if she wasn't able to drop anything and join up with us. Besides, the club is opened almost every night and this is part of the week where the most important work has to get done. So..." Zaru trailed off.

"She's right, Sam. Perhaps we can wait to begin our real summer." She smirked at her boyfriend. "In the meantime..." Wrapping an arm around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

Zaru smiled small and pushed Mirage away from her lightly, setting her feet on the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Yeah. So in a few days we'll be able to do whatever we want to do. Without the hassles of the club, I'll be primed and ready for it. And so will Rose. She'll appreciate the break from all this."

Mirage chuckled. "Will you notify the others of the event you will have planned?"

"Of course." She smacked his arm. "Do you think I'm that cruel not to let everybody in on our plans?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, so we don't have no worries. No responsibilities. Just us and summer fun. And the sandy beach! Haha!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The door opened unexpectedly revealing Jade and Leiana already dressed for the summertime in shorts and tank tops. Jade even had a matching kerchief along with her light blue ensemble. Smiling, she grabbed Leiana's arm and padded into the room, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Rose, a headache from crunching numbers for so long, looked up with bloodshot eyes. She shook her head to decrease the blurriness that built up from staring at the paperwork too long.

"Wow, Rose, you look like shit." Jade stated while sitting down, voice filled with concern.

"No kidding, love. I'm ready to call it quits for a spot of tea." Her chin rested on top of her fist as she spoke quietly to herself.

Leiana rolled her eyes, resting her feet on the edge of Rose's desk. "Come on, Rose. Just quit doing that shit and come with us."

"I'm afraid I can't, mate. I have to get these papers done otherwise we're screwed." A yawn escaped her already open mouth.

"Rose, this is ridiculous. You're pushing yourself way too hard. How long have you been here for anyway?" Jade asked curiously.

Bluish-gray eyes eyed the clock above her door. "I've been here for at least six hours now. Since five or so this morning."

The two college students were afraid for their friend. Ever since they first met her, she was always a busy little worker bee under Zaru's direction. Little did they know why Rose dragged herself through the huge hassle of paperwork..

"No way." The dark-skinned female pulled her feet back to the ground and leaned on the desk. "Why?"

"Because it needs to be done. And I work myself to the core for this club because this has been my job for three years now. So, don't worry about it. Besides, with her help, I was able to go to school and get a degree as an accountant with a little extra knowledge of my hobbies on the side." Sitting back down, her hand reached for the pen on the binder, ready to get back to work. "So, anyways, change of topic. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're taking Pervert and Mud-lover out for a spin, then a car wash." Leiana shuddered. " We thought maybe you might wanna come with us."

A bountiful laugh escaped the beautiful Rose Connelly, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny, Rose?" The blonde-brunette began laughing as well. _It's true what they say. Laughing _is_ contagious._

"Pervert and Mud-lover? I'm guessing you mean Sunstreaker and Hound, your guardians." Both females nodded. "Where are they? Outside?"

"Yeah. Talking with Blurr I'm sure."

"I see. Well, Blurr isn't much of a talker though as you must have noticed by now."

The day after Rose was allowed an access code of admittance into the base, Optimus suggested Blurr to become her guardian. At first she was against the suggestion. But after much persuasion by Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus, she agreed. With a condition coming along with that agreement. Blurr would only be escorting her until her car was back in her care from the auto shop that took it for ransom until it was fixed and money was paid.

"Yeah. Kind of like the quiet type, I guess."

"You know what they say about the quiet ones." Leiana pointed out. "They surprise you somehow. Always coming through in the end like a prince charming or whatnot."

"Well, my prince charming isn't Blurr. That's for certain." Rose sighed heavily, eyes back on her work. Not even a moment passed before she felt mischievous eyes staring a hole at the top of her head. "What?" She looked between the two. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Your Prince Charming isn't Blurr?"

"No."

"Of course not, Jade. It's Ratchet. Our dear, old medic." Leiana loved teasing Rose about it. She knew Rose liked him so why not have a little fun.

"Is not!" Rose argued, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Sunstreaker told me what he saw when he went back to the med bay that night. You two almost kissed."

Crimson colored her cheeks and she sat down, banging her head against the desk once again that day. And for the second time that day...

_I'm going to kill that bloody metallic wanker if it kills me!_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Starscream was pacing back and forth in front of the huge throne chair he claimed for his own.

"Those wretched Autobots are going to ruin everything!" He growled.

Skywarp and Thundercracker watched as their self-proclaimed leader talked to himself.

"How long has he been pacing like that?" Skywarp wondered, nudging the blue raptor.

"Since his first defeat as leader against the Autobots." Thundercracker sighed. With Starscream as their leader, he doubted there was a chance he could renew the entire Decepticon army and destroy the Autobots for good.

"Weren't we on Earth to retrieve Barricade anyways? Over an Earth week ago?" The purple raptor looked up at his brother.

"Yes. But he insisted on messing with that fragging human instead." _Starscream may have been second to Lord Megatron, but it seems he becomes distracted by other things._

Starscream turned abruptly hearing Thundercracker. Quickly, he lunged and charged the soldier, pinning him against the wall, claw at his neck threatening to destroy the circuits.

"Something you wish to say, Thundercracker?" His red optics darkened with hatred. He knew Thundercracker would never truly accept him as their ruler. But if lethal force was necessary to _make_ him accept it, then force was always Starscream's forte.

Thundercracker gripped the copper-rusted mech's arm. "Let go of me, Starscream."

"That's _Lord_ Starscream to you, you slagging soldier!! _I_ am the leader! _You_ will _obey_ me! Is that _clear?_" He threatened the mech by squeezing, satisfied with crushing metal.

If he wanted to live, he would have to obey. He may have despised Starscream for the longest time, but the only way to stay alive was to obey. And that's what he would do. At least until the time came where he would get rid of him.

"Yes." His voice was cracked.

"Yes _what?_" Starscream hissed.

"Yes..._Lord_ Starscream."

Apparently happy, he let the F-22 raptor mech go. The poor soldier fell to the base floor, sliding against the wall rubbing his neck. _You'll pay for that, Starscream. One day, you will pay._

"Now, Thundercracker."

"Yes."

"Skywarp."

"Lord Starscream." Skywarp saluted. He didn't feel like having his neck circuits crushed into scrap.

"Send out a signal for more Decepticons so that our army may build once again."

"Yes, _sir._" How Thundercracker wanted to kill him.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a day later that Jade would be seated on the huge table Skyfire built to use as a lab table while working on some of his own inventions and experiments. Her eyes caught sight of several mech-size test tubes, cybertronian tools, unfinished inventions along with a few he was working on little by little.

His face mask remained in place to protect his mouth as he used a huge blowtorch to melt some pieces of alloy together. He took a quick glance over at the small human femme sitting indian-style, hands in her lap while watching him work.

She was a curious femme. He knew that. She already offered herself to become a guinea pig if he ever needed someone to test out any human-sized technology he came up with. If he came up with anything. The only enticing human-tested device he created was a special comwatch, more advanced than the others, that allowed the wearer a unique weapon of choice. It was the only one he had created for the time being until it was able to prove itself worthy of being a finished piece. The only thing was, if it was defected, he did not wish for Jade to be harmed.

Jade kept staring. It had been a week and a half since Skyfire and the other Autobots landed on Earth. And a week and a half since she met them all as well. Out of all the Autobots, Skyfire was the most skillful she had ever seen. She wondered how those giant hands were able to create such delicate projects that appeared easily breakable. To create inventions with high-powered technology no human could ever embrace.

He may be the biggest Autobot, but he had a huge heart to match. _Well, spark._ She smiled. The mech was so intelligent, he was able to help her out with her final essays, especially the one from her Science and Technology class. **Why Should Humans Embrace Modern Technology.** It was a tough essay. A class Jade never wanted to take, but she had to fill in a slot somewhere and that was it. The answers he gave provided her with thoughts and research she never deemed possible. It was a passing grade.

_He's also sweet and gentleman-like. Any femme who has him has got to be lucky. _Sadness filled her heart. _I wonder who he has waiting for him back home._

Skyfire shut off the blowtorch after peering over at the human Jade. The look on her face made him want to hold her close to his spark.

His spark tugged.

_This is new. I wish I knew what that was about._ He thought. But thoughts scrambled except the ones of Jade.

Setting down the blowtorch next to the invention, he took the one step to reach Jade, scooping her up in his hands.

Jade jumped when she felt her weight shift side to side. Looking down, metal hands were closing together and lifting her up.

"Skyfire, what's up? What are you doing?" One eyebrow raised. _Did I say what I was thinking out loud?_

_Humans are so fragile, yet this one seems so strong somehow._ The pull of his spark meandered him away from any other thoughts.

"No. You just looked a little sad. Is there anything wrong?" Worry filled his strong, but gentle voice.

"Oh." She blushed. "I'm fine." _Perfect time to ask him about the beach. Zaru did ask me to ask him._ "Well, actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I see. And what do you wish to speak with me about?" Skyfire asked, voice filled with sudden interest.

Jade scratched the back of her head. "Well, do you wanna go with us to the beach in a couple days? I mean, if you want to. We would really like for you to enjoy some of Earth life. After all, you have been studying different planets."

"Hmm." He cupped his chin in hand in sudden thought. "I guess it would be rather scientific if I were to join you. It would give me a chance to take a peek into the marine life you have thriving on this planet."

"Really?" It was a surprise. Why did she think it would take a lot to convince him to go?

"Sure. Just have Hound send me the coordinates and I will make my appearance at your request."

_My request?! _Crimson flushed her cheeks. "Thanks, Sky."

"You're welcome, Jade." He noticed the blush and smiled inwardly. _She called me Sky. Perhaps it's another step in our new friendship._ "Say, Jade, would you like to help me with this? You have small hands and I could really use the help."

She grinned like the Cheshire cat from _**Alice in Wonderland.**_ "You bet!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Come on, Ratch!"

"No."

"Please, love! I won't ask you to go anywhere else again!" _Not true, but I have to get him to go somehow._

"I said no, Rose, and that's final."

Rose folded her arms across her chest, pouting. It was almost nighttime and the woman had _yet_ to persuade the medic to join them all for some fun in the sun.

"Why the bloody hell not?" _Why must he make this hard?_

Ratchet sighed heavily, moving his camera eye lens back into his left optic.

"Because, Rose, I am a Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots. I do repairs and provide aid. I cannot just gallivant about on a pile of sandy grains where humans frolic around showing off their flesh."

"Really?" Eyebrows raised.

"Yes and I will not say anymore on the matter."

A laugh broke out from her. "That certainly was a piss-poor excuse, love."

The neon yellow mech's optics closed. _Why does she continue on when she knows she will not win?_

"No. It was not a 'piss-poor excuse' as you say, Rose. I am simply not going. End of discussion." He turned his back to her where she got a nice view of his ass.

Blush covered her cheeks. _I'm really the strangest for thinking a robot's arse is beautiful._

The awkwardness that pried itself between Ratchet and Rose due to Sunstreaker's outburst almost a couple weeks ago was slowly decreasing as time passed by. The more time she spent with him, feelings would gather together, building itself inside ready to burst. Something had taken a hold of her, pulling at her since the first time she laid eyes on him. And, in her heart, she wondered if he felt the same thing. After all, he seemed a little nervous being around her that night.

_Of course! That first night we met, we almost kissed._

But could she use that to her advantage? A smirk crossed her face.

"Ratch." Her voice dripped with false worry.

Being a medic, he was at the beck and call of a cry for help. And in her voice, she sounded like she needed something.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He turned, kneeling down on one knee trying to get as close to her face as possible.

"I...I don't feel so good."

Leaning his head to the side, he scanned her quickly finding no trace of anything harmful to her. "Rose, there's nothing wrong with you. I scanned you and every piece of data collected from that scan proves it." He assured her.

She clutched he chest for some effect. "But...but my heart. It's hurting."

With a sigh, Ratchet leaned back on his metallic behind, optics dimming. Appearing in front of the goth woman was Ratchet's holoform. He looked the same as he did before and she couldn't help but mentally drool.

"Rose, I told you." He stepped forward, checking her for anything that would explain her problem she claims of having. "My scans are powerful. Able to gather up all sorts of data to provide a diagnostic. And my scan indicated there is nothing wrong."

_This is certainly not my cup of tea. Bloody robot technology!_ "But there is something wrong, Ratchet. And your scanners could never pick it up."

He felt his spark tug. _Not again. This human may be my spark mate, but I cannot succumb to this. Certainly, she is still trying to get me to agree to this...summer fun._

"Rose, please. I already said, I am not going to the beach with you. I have loads of data to enter into the database. Why can't you understand that?"

"Please? Ratch?" She gripped his face in her hands and leaned close, her head tilting back to gaze into the blue eyes. "Come with me." She whispered, mouth slightly ajar as thought readying itself to make a move.

_Why? _His spark pulled against him. _Oh frag it! She'll never leave me alone._ "All right, Rose." He agreed. "But only this one time."

Rose squealed in delight, wrapping her long arms around his neck tightly. "Thanks, love! So glad you decided to come!" Absentmindedly, she kissed him on the mouth and rushed out of the med bay ready to call Zaru.

The medic stood still as though made into a statue. _Did she...did she truly kiss me?_

To think: a human was able to put the best medic there was, into shock.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was the day before they were to go to the beach. All of them, human and autobot alike, had separate plans that day so none would be available to the other. While all were busy with work and maintenance alike, Hound and Jade were ready to ride on the road of thrills.

It was a big day for Hound. One of the best days he had been waiting for since his arrival on Earth. Not to mention since he took the opportunity of becoming Jade's permanent guardian.

She had promised him, the night they first met, that she would take him offroading sometime when she was able to. And on a nice, cool summer day? It was the perfect day. There was a rainstorm the night before and the ground was all muddy. The best kind of terrain to drive on. Mud and dust. Bumps and curves. Big puddles and sloshing streams. Dodging trees and boulders.

_Oh yes. A perfect time to do this! I can't wait!_ Hound thought as he waited outside Jade's house while she packed a few things.

When the door finally opened and slammed shut, he blinked his headlights, ready to get rolling. Jade only rolled her eyes and laughed as she wandered to the already mud encrusted jeep.

"Looks like you already went without me, Hound." She snickered.

"Well, I love riding on those rough roads, Jade! And I can't wait to tread my tires over even bigger obstacles!"

Patting the hood she replied, "Yep. I'm taking you to the best place to go offroading. So let's get those wheels turning, Hound! We're heading out!"

Throwing her small bag in the back, she buckled herself in snugly and gripped the steering wheel.

The green jeep's engine roared to life, heading down the street leaving skidmarks behind.

No more than ten minutes later, Hound's charge directed him onto a branch-blocked path which he trampled over easily. Hound made a sound which Jade thought sounded a little like a howl. All she could do, was laugh.

A few minutes later, he stopped so Jade could get out and stretch before continuing on.

"Hey, Jade." Hound called as he turned his engine off.

The brown kerchief-wearing female cracked her neck muscles before responding.

"Yeah?" A hand rested on her hip.

"So, is there something going on between you and Skyfire?" The mech had noticed a little flirting and teasing now and again between the two. And he just wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating about anything.

"Ummm...I'm not really sure." She kicked a couple pebbles near her left foot. "I mean, I want there to be something, but I don't know if he wants the same."

"He does. I'm sure of it."

The blonde-brunette singer just smiled at her guardian. "You think?" Jade really did like Skyfire. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him. He was a scientist. A gentleman. And foremost, he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. He even was letting her help out in his lab with the small stuff even though he had his own holoform to work on the littlest things that needed tweaking.

"Jade, I've known Skyfire for millions of years." His lights flashed. "And in all that time, I have _never_ seen him or heard of him being with a femme of any kind. Nor take an interest in one." There was a pause. "At least not until he met you."

Jade's head shook and placed her body on the hood, hugging it as best she could. "Has anyone ever told you what a great guardian you are?"

"I'm the best there is, girl!"

Laughing, she ran around and made herself at home once again in his driver seat.

"Yeah you are. Come on. Let's get roading, Hound!"

"Yeah! Off-roading you mean!" With a shout, his engine turned over, all the while shifting gears readying himself for the time of his life.

The entire afternoon was filled with excitement. With the way Hound was built, he was able to dodge every obstacles in his way. The streams and mud puddles were his favorite part. It was his own little teasing to his charge as water and mud would always splash onto Jade. Her eyes would roll at his little jokes, but laughter took its place as she held on for dear life. The dashboard and steering wheel became her lifelines as there were times she felt Hound would flip over meandering away from huge boulders and fallen trees at such a high speed. Twisting and turning as Hound himself tried to watch where he was going through all the dust and debris that surrounded the entire vehicle. Jade's favorite parts happened when there was a steep hill. He would shift gears and tread air like it was a skateboard ramp, flying through until he landed on another part of the rough terrain.

Yeah. It was a wonderful, fun-filled day and Jade couldn't have asked for a better guardian than Hound.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Summer. The season plenty wished would never end. It was the season for flings and romances. For hot bods and bikinis. For grilling and refreshing. Warm, summer days with slight breezes were the best days to have fun. And the Autobot crew decided to spend some of their fun at the beach.

All of the Autobots who were engaging themselves on this adventure to the sandy place used their holoforms at the request of the humans. Mirage arrived, speeding up.

"Mirage, slow down!" Zaru gripped the dashboard for dear life as gears shifted.

"We will." He replied. Next thing she knew, the car skidded to a halt perfectly aligned with the parking space.

"You bastard!" She hissed through her teeth and sighed in relief. "I ought to beat your ass, Mirage! You could've killed me. Or worse you son of a bitch!"

A roll of his blue eyes only angered her further. "So what? We stopped." He smiled that perfect smile of his.

Her knuckles turned white as she fisted her hands. _I will not kill him. I will not kill him._

Honking horns took her away from thoughts as the rest of the Autobots showed up with their charges. Two Lamborghinis, red and white, a yellow Camarro, a green Jeep and a raving yellow hummer rescue vehicle drove up, parking around Mirage.

Rose waved as she jumped out of the hummer, a big beach bag thumping at her side. Her tall figure fitted a red bikini pair with black fishnet connecting them together on her upper body along with a plaid skirt and slip on shoes. The smile she held was contagious.

A blue bikini wearing Jade jumped out of the green Jeep and smiled at everybody. Her hair was up this time in a tight ponytail just like Zaru's. This time, she wasn't wearing a kerchief since she knew it would only get wet. Instead, it was tucked away neatly in her own beach bag she grabbed out of the back of Hound.

"Hey, guys!" She called out.

"Jadie!" Zaru ran up to her and smiled, hugging the singer tightly. "Finally glad you got here! Now we can have some fun...and food!" Her mouth was watering at the sight of all the grocery bags piled in the back.

"Yeah." The blonde-brunette reached in grabbing one bag at a time. "I got potato chips, the little snack cracker containers, gummy candies and a whole bunch of other stuff." She happily handed Zaru a couple of the bags which she handed off to Mirage when he appeared behind her.

"Here! Take these." She stuffed them in his now full arms.

Mirage glanced down at her in bewilderment. "What may I ask are these human concoctions?" He shifted his arms, peeking into the bags pulling out one of the bag of potato chips.

"Potato chips, Mirage. They're actually delicious. Well, to a human at least." Jade replied for Zaru.

"I see. And you humans are able to live off these potato chips?" He asked as he continued to study the bag looking over the ingredients it held.

Zaru rolled her eyes and snatched the bag away. "Geez, Mirage."

"Hey! I was scanning that!" His mouth twisted angrily.

"It's just a bag of chips. It won't do any damage to us." Stuffing it back into the grocery bag, she reached up patting his cheek. "Any food we eat is edible and are good for us to eat."

"Actually, junk food isn't healthy for you at all." All of them turned to see Ratchet's holoform and Rose standing together staring at them. "It may squash your hunger, but it does not do any good for your bodies." He continued.

"Ratch, love, let them be. It's the summer time. It's the time where we have fun and eat junk food and party as much as we want to." Rose then explained to him about what people did during the summer in which he would nod every few details.

"Jade, are you done taking those out of me?" She heard a voice call.

"Yeah, Hound, but you know you can't transform here."

They all heard a heavy sigh. "Slag it. I'm gonna have to use a holoform then."

The jeep seemed to die down closer to the ground and Jade raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Had to get my holoform out. I just told you that." Hound's voice was right beside her and she jumped back a few feet startled out of her mind. He was good-looking. Shaggy, brunette hair. Blue eyes and broad-shouldered. He only heightened to around six feet.

"Damn, Hound! Be any stealthier and I'll have to put a bell around your neck!" Her hand hit her chest. "You know you almost gave me a heart attack?"

"Heart attack? Oh dear, are you all right, Jade?" Ratchet was next to her in an instant already stilling to scan her from his holoform.

"Whoa! Ratchet! I'm fine! It's just an expression when somebody surprises you. That's all it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I can still scan you if you would like." He offered.

Zaru snickered as she clapped Jade's shoulder. "Good luck, girl." Linking her arm through Mirage's free one, they headed toward the beach awaiting the others to join them.

"Hey, Hound, isn't Skyfire supposed to be here by now?" Rose asked, leaning against his alt mode.

Hound looked around. "Well, Mirage helped him install an invisibility shield around himself whenever he needed it. So I truly have no idea where or when he'll be here."

A melancholy look crossed Jade's face. "He promised me he would be here."

"Awe, Jade." The gothic woman wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure he'll be here. After all, he would need to find a place that would keep him out of sight of other people."

...[Skyfire to Hound.]... It was muffled.

"What was that?" The girls asked at the same time.

Hound looked toward his vehicle mode. "It's Skyfire. Hold on." Discreetly, he opened his door and sat inside, fizzling out from view.

...[Hound here. Go ahead, Skyfire.]... The back lights blinked with his response.

...[I am searching for an area but I am unable to find a destination out of reach of humans, but within reach of myself so I do not short out while I use my holoform.]...

...[Mirage installed that invisibility shield around you. Do you have it on?]...

...[Yes, but nowhere to land.]....

"Hound, what's wrong?" Jade asked, looking through the passenger side.

"Skyfire can't find a discreet location."

"Why doesn't he just try the ocean? He can land there while still being close to himself. But also out of reach of human contact." She suggested from the top of her head.

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ Hound asked himself. ....[Skyfire, Jade said to down yourself into the ocean with the shield on. There you will be able to interact with us while having your true form close by.]...

Static came over the link.

...[Jade's idea is great. Will do. Be there in a few. Skyfire out.]...

...[Right. Hound out.]....

Jade smiled that bright smile of hers. "So, he's going to do it?"

"Yes. He'll be here within a few earth minutes."

"Great."

Hound recreated his holoform and stretched. "I will need to get used to this holoform before I use it for a prolonged period of time."

Mikaela, Zaru, Rose and Jade were already in the water splashing around, getting each other wet every now and then. Sam and the Autobots who had joined them were on the beach sitting on towels, shaded by beach umbrellas.

Leiana, the only girl there with them, was lying on her stomach while Sunstreaker rubbed sun screen on her back. This was one of the only times she ever let him touch a naked part of her flesh and he reveled in it, a goofy smile on his face while admiring the simple yellow bikini she picked out..

Hound combed his fingers through the brunette shaggy hair he wore and directed blue eyes toward the sun. It was high above them which meant it was near lunchtime if he recalled.

"Sam."

The teenager peered around a few of the Autobots, looking at him. "Yeah, Hound?"

"The sun is at its highest." He reported.

"Okay. I see that." He nodded. "What's so important about that?"

"Isn't this around the time you humans crave sustenance?"

Sam pondered that. "I guess." Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "Hey, girls! You hungry?"

Leiana perked up at hearing Sam's call from near her. "Food? Hell yeah! I'm starving!" Pushing herself up, her shoulder accidentally hit Sunstreaker's chin, pushing his head up.

"Ow!" He rubbed his jaw. "That hurt."

The dark-skinned femme just rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. I can't hurt you bad."

He grinned. "I know. I just wanted you to hold me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Will you?"

Her left eye twitched. "Don't think I don't know what goes on in that dirty mind of yours, Sunny!"

"Don't I know it." His eyes lingered on her massive chest, tongue licking his lips. _What I can do to that body while in this form._

"_Pervertido!_" She scolded and punched him in the chest. "Stop oogling my chest!" Her arms covered it as best she could while standing on her feet, slipping her sandals on best she could.

The others made their way from the ocean onto the beach. Jade bounded up to where Hound was. Being nice, he leaned to the side and gave her the towel he sat on.

"Here you go."

"Awe. Thanks, Hound, but it's all sandy. I need a towel now." Her teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms warming herself up.

"Jade, please take this one."

Looking next to Hound, she saw Skyfire. He had shown up earlier on the beach, but she never noticed since she was having so much in the water with her friends.

"Um, thanks, Skyfire." Her breath escaped. "You look....amazing." Her hands accepted the towel.

His sandy blonde hair was brushed back with blue eyes attached. His facial features filled up with a blonde goatee under his bottom lip. A wide chest with rippling muscles made her want to drool.

"Thank you, Jade. I have acquired this holoform from Hound who kind enough to experiment with it to help me fit in."

"And that invisible shield was a nice touch." Zaru said as she made herself comfortable on the towel next to Mikaela who was wrapped tightly by a huge fluffy red towel.

"Yes. But the consequence of the shielding is that, even though you might be able to see my form, it doesn't mean you can't feel it."

"We might need to work on that, Skyfire." Mirage stated, arms crossed on top of his knees. "I bet we are able to come up with something."

"Indeed." Skyfire agreed.

"Someone said something about food?" Leiana was trying to remind everyone.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Who's ready to make a food run?" Zaru asked looking around. Mikaela raised her hand. "I'll take Sideswipe with me. Who's got the cash?" She held out her hand to Zaru who rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only one ready to hand over my hard-earned money?" She murmured while pulling her wallet from her bag. "I better not be the only one making an investment in hamburgers and hotdogs from this beach's concession stands. They cost a lot of money."

After much griping and groaning, Jade and the others handed over some of their worked-for money giving it to Mikaela who smiled.

"Come on, Sideswipe. Let's go." She kept the towel around her as she stood and grabbed his hand.

Sideswipe had nearly the same holoform as Sunstreaker since they were twins and he copied from his brother. But he had black hair with a few red streaks within.

"Yeah." He replied and walked along with her.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The humans enjoyed a beach feast filled with hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, sodas, snack crackers and the candy Jade brought with her. All were filled to the brim and wanted to go back into the ocean, but Ratchet would not allow it.

"Ratchet!" Zaru groaned, staring longingly at the ocean. "Why not?"

"According to human records, you are to maintain a minimum stay of at least 2 earth hours away from any water after digesting sustenance."

"Bite me!" The natural auburn-haired club owner laughed. "I never wait. I just go right in and I never get any problems."

"Too bad for you that I am a medic. And as a medic, I will not allow you to break any rules. Especially for swimming after a meal."

"Guys, come on. It's not a waste. We still have fun stuff we can do out of the water until we can go in." Leiana stated happily from her seat in Sunstreaker's lap. She was slapping his hand every now and then when it wandered near her private area.

"Ow. Come on. I love touching you. Why can't you understand that?" He whimpered.

"Pervert." She muttered and shook back hair away from her face.

Leiana was right. There were plenty of things they could do before swimming again. For a couple of hours, the group played some frisbee and beach volleyball, enjoying the warm sun beating down on them. Sweat glistened from each of the humans' bodies telling them it was time to go into the coolness of the ocean.

Jade wiped the sweat from her forehead and threw the frisbee to Leiana.

"I think I'm ready to take another dip in that ocean now. It's really hot out here."

"No shit, sherlock." Zaru laughed. "I'm sweltering in this heat! It's driving me crazy!"

"I'll give you crazy!" Mirage shouted as he charged for her.

"No! No! No! Noo-Ahh!!" He lifted her over his shoulders and ran into the tumbling waves of the open ocean. "Ack! Mirage!" She pounded her fists on his back. "Let me go!"

"All right. If you say so." He threw her into the water, watching water splash everywhere.

She came up spitting out water and glaring daggers at her guardian who shrugged. "Bastard!"

"What? You told me to put you down and I did."

"That's it!" Lunging, they both toppled and went under.

Seeing how much fun those two were having, the others joined in splashing, diving and fooling around. The girls and their guardians even played some Chicken Fight.

Rose, whose guardian wasn't there, politely asked Ratchet if he would do it with her. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to say no without her pestering him, he obliged. Bending down, she climbed on as he stood up. A shriek escaped her as she realized how high in the air she was. _At least he's not his robot size._ She cracked her knuckles, hands set out like claws at the ready.

Mikaela sadly went down first as Zaru and Jade worked as a team. They high-fived, then brutally attacked one another. Hands were pushing on shoulders trying to get the other off. But both girls fell under with Hound and Mirage. Wiping their blurred eyes, they saw who pushed them in. Leiana and Sunstreaker. Her hands were crossed over her chest in glory while Sunstreaker just laughed and smiled that goofy grin of his.

But it was short-lived as Ratchet and Rose snuck up behind the two lovebirds and shoved them into the ocean. Rose's arms raised in victory.

"Yes! We won!" When she saw the pissed off looks of Leiana and Sunstreaker she said, "Oh, come on, mates. It's just a game. No need to be a spoiled sport." She snorted. "Who am I kidding! Be as mad as you want! I won and there's nothing you can do about it!"

All the girls stared at one another plotting ideas. A single idea must've brain stormed into them all as the guardians and charges surrounded them in a circle and got both the red head and Ratchet under water.

Laughter came from all directions. Even Ratchet was laughing. But only at the utter foolishness of a game called Chicken Fight. He shook his head of the water and smiled at Rose. He could learn to like this summer stuff.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

With the group having so much fun, they never realized how much time had passed by. It was almost eight at night and the sun already set. A huge bonfire was in the distance and mesmerized the girls.

"Hey, let's go! It must be the beach party happening tonight!" Zaru grabbed Mirage's hand and sauntered over while moving to the music at the same time. The others packed their stuff away and followed after the two. The night was young and none of the humans made it known if they were tired or not. Seeing the party happening pulled them to that location where they danced, ate and had some fun.

A fun summer song called _Summertime_ played. The Autobots sat in the sand watching the girls dancing to it. Apparently, the song was rather popular during this time of year speaking of summer romances. It was a thought that came to the minds of the mechs. _Did the humans want to find a summer romance?_

Several other songs played as well. Fast-paced, slow-paced and some just the right mix of fast and slow.

The night moved fast. The cloudless sky darkened with each second that passed and bright stars helped the moon illuminate light on the Earth. Mirage's blue eyes watched the stars hoping to find any sign of his home planet of Cybertron. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Earth quickly. He just missed his home. It was homesickness. All the Autobots had it at least once in awhile.

His mind wasn't brought away from home until Zaru grabbed at his hands.

"What is it, Zaru?"

"Dance with me."

_Is she crazy?_ "I don't know how to dance."

She shook her head. "Don't worry. It's a slow song. I'm sure you can move slowly."

"I don't know." He was unsure. Would he accidentally step on her feet? Or make a wrong move?

A sighed escaped. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

With an eye roll, he bowed his head politely and stood, gathering Zaru in his arms, making sure he was moving the right way.

Soon after, Rose had Ratchet up and about, dancing along with her. They were dancing as close as they could, staring into each other's eyes.

Leiana and Sunstreaker had been dancing together since they first got to the beach party. Although, the poor girl seemed tuckered out as her head rested against her boyfriend's shoulder, dark eyes closed.

The two teenagers that tagged along with the group, Mikaela and Sam, were sitting on the beach away from the party leaning against one another, enjoying the other's company.

In the case of Skyfire and Jade, the autobot was the gentleman, asking Jade if she wished to dance in a charming manner. She accepted his outstretched hand and he twirled her a few times before bringing her close to him. Jade smiled as the song was beginning.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

The dancing was sweet and innocent. Her heart was pounding what seemed hundreds of miles per hour. To feel him that close to her. Feeling his big arms wrapped around her waist, her own smaller arms linked behind his neck. Warmth escaped her and she felt a deep, passionate desire for him. Her body encased itself with a volcanic heat, ready to erupt should Skyfire allow himself closer than before. _He's so close already. Feels so real to me._ How she longed to kiss him.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

No matter if he was in the holoform or his true form, he felt the tug once again. It was pulling harder than before. His spark began pulling ever since meeting Jade. There was a sort of deep connection, a bond that was trying to link them together somehow. But would it work? Never had he thought of a femme as much he did Jade. It was always the clearest picture in his memory banks. And when he was in recharge, he would see her in his dreams. _She is mine. I know she is. Can it truly be that I have found my spark mate?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more, is there more?...___

The music seemed to trail off like there was nobody but him and her. Chocolate met blue steel. A heart pounded. A spark pulsated. One body produced increasing amounts of heat. The other accepted the heat with pleasure.

He was close. Closer than he was before. His eyes drooped, lips only a hairbreadth away from hers.

_Oh my god! He's going to kiss me!_ For a moment, it felt like time stood still. Happiness and joy were almost her way when...

_BOOM! _

Explosions went off and humans were rushing off in separate directions screaming their lungs out.

The Autobots faced the reason for the interruption.

Starscream...

TBC...

A/n: The end of Chapter 8! What'd you think? A little rushed or anything? I'm not so sure. So, please R&R. XD

Sweet Mech (Day)Dreams,

Zaru


	9. Chapter 9

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Small parts of the battle scenes were helped by Mrs. Optimus Prime who gladly helped me out since I don't know how to do battle scenes really. But I hope you enjoy this chapter 9. Also, before I forget, this story goes across many different universes of the Tfs!

Read, review and...Enjoy XD

Chapter 9

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Starscream.

Why did it have to be him? And at the _most inconvenient time!_

The explosions continued, smoke billowing in the air as the beach goers ran away in utter fear. The concession stands along the beach were scorched to the ground with fires remaining.

Several sets of steel blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the Decepticon. Their enemy always had to attack when they least expected it. But what did the Autobots think? That the Decepticons had their own schedule of when and where to attack? No. It was pure randomness. Otherwise Starscream _knew_ they would be there.

_Barricade!_ Was the first thought that came to Mirage's mind. But there was no way it could have been him. The black and white police mech had already been accepted into the base, being frequently watched and listened to by the Autobots. There absolutely was no way. _If it wasn't him, then he's just doing this because of the people here! To get our attention! Well, he got it!_

The holoforms pushed their charges and friends behind them, guarding.

"Listen, girls, you need to run! Get out of here!" Ratchet shouted while staring up at the copper-colored Decepticon continuing his fire.

Rose shook her head profusely and latched herself onto Ratchet's arm. "We're not leaving you here alone to fight!"

His rugged face snapped toward hers and looked down at her concerned features. "Rose, you are not like us. You cannot help us to defeat the Decepticons! Now, please? Run to safety with the others!" He took one last glance as she nodded and ran in the opposite direction dragging Jade and Zaru by their wrists. The two women called out frantically for their guardians to be safe.

Sunstreaker tried shaking off Leiana as she clutched onto him for dear life.

"Let go of me!" He yelled. "Run to safety now!"

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No. I can't leave you here! I won't!" The dark-skinned femme stood her ground as she glared at him with stone-cold eyes.

His Autobot eyes placed themselves back onto Starscream and noticed that some more of the Decepticons were arriving.

"If you don't go, we're done!"

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If you stay here, you'll die because you were being stupid not listening to me!" He ground out.

Water filled her eyes. "You better make it, Sunstreaker, or so help me I'll kick your ass!"

A grin crossed his face. "That's my girl." He caressed her check one more time before she ran off and he fizzled out as his fellow mechs were doing.

Mechanical whirs and hisses drowned out the screaming of humans as the land Autobots all transformed, ready for battle.

The sound of large ocean waves crashing against the shore revealed Skyfire in his bipedal glory, large arms folded across his massive chest.

"Skyfire!" Starscream sneered, flexing his claws. "We meet again."

"Why don't you get your team out of here, Starscream, while you still can. This battles doesn't have to happen." He would do whatever it took to keep their human comrades safe. Especially Jade. She was a true gem in his optics and made him smile. A jewel. To keep her safe would be one of his greatest moments.

"You forget who you try to command, Skyfire! I am Starscream, Leader of the Decepticons!" His voice dripped with venom.

"Pfft! Like you have to remind us every time we fight, Starshriek." Sunstreaker, as usual, was posing comfortably with arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Dust flew from Starscream's vents as he hissed. "You'll pay for that, you insolent whelp!" He aimed his arm laser at the self-absorbed mech and smirked. "You'll pay indeed." And he fired.

Mirage, Ratchet, Hound, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dove for cover as the laser fired and caused an explosion of several cars still parked in the beach parking area.

Bumblebee covered up along with Sunstreaker. Making sure the blast was gone, both yellow mechs stood and growled.

"What are you trying to do? Ruin my paint job, Shrieky?" Sunstreaker pointed at him. "You better watch yourself!"

Red optics narrowed as he aimed once more. Suddenly, without realizing, Skyfire sneaked up on him, grabbing him around the waist and flipping over until they rolled into the ocean.

"Skyfire! You deal with Starscream! We'll deal with these Decepti-punks!" Bumblebee cracked his hands. "_Let's get ready to RUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" The

Camarro played from his radio.

Hound snickered from his place beside Ratchet. "Kid still loves playing with the radio."

The medic sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

The green mech cracked his knuckles. "Yeah. And call for backup while you're at it."

Starscream grabbed a hold of Skyfire and threw him to the ground.

"What happened to not wanting to fight?" Starscream sneered and pulled out his gun to fire at the Autobot.

Skyfire quickly rolled out of the way and jumped off the ground, knocking Starscream off balance. He then came back and picked Starscream over his head saying, "You started it and I'm not going to let you walk away easy. You have released the monster within!"

Starscream was thrown into the air this time, but he transformed and went into a nose dive straight at Skyfire. "Die Autobot! I'll use your spare parts to make more Decepticons!"

"Like pit you will." Skyfire growled and took aim and shot Starscream's wing off.

"My wing!" He cried out and transformed. He tried pulling up, but it was already too late. He crashed into the ground

The twins had their guns out firing at the Decepticons and zig zagging fast so that it would be hard to shoot them. As they got closer the two jumped in the air and gave each other a high five and continued firing at the Decepticons.

The Decepticons tried firing at the twins, but missed every time until one finally shot Sideswipe. "HEY! WATCH IT!" Sunny looked at his twin and saw a hole in his armor, but most importantly saw his paint job was ruined. "YOU RUINED MY PAINT JOB! NO ONE RUINS MY PAINT JOB! YOU'RE GOING DOWN DECEPTIBUTTS!"

Sunny did a back flip flying over the Decepticons and fired at the Decepticons. "Where did you learn that?"

"Optimus showed me back on Cybertron." Sunny replied to Sides as they stood back to back.

Mirage sat one knee before leaping into the air, landing in front of a Decepticon disguised as a Formula-1 racing car. His optics squinted, not recognizing this Decepticon at all. From what he could tell, this one was fast as the racer descended upon him at top speed, ready to slam into him. He jumped out of the way as quickly as he could, landing on both legs and aiming his gun at the enemy. He fired continuously, the Decepticon swerving in and out to avoid contact.

The Decepticon did a donut and revved its engine, ready to continue their attack. When Mirage realized that he was getting nowhere with shooting, he put the gun away and used the next best thing. Himself.

As the car neared, he jumped on top of it, pounding on the hood while the red, white and black Decepticon drove away.

_What Decepticon is this?_ He grunted, pulling back his fist and slamming it onto the glass shield. Finally, he felt the race car slow down, but brakes slammed and he flew to the ground in front of him, sand flying everywhere.

"Who the slag are you?" He growled, aiming his gun once again to the mysterious car.

She transformed from her alt mode, gaining a fighting stance while smirking.

"The name's Fracture, Autobot. Remember it because it will be your last memory!"

Her metal hand fisted, engaging on the blue Autobot with such force. He stopped the hit before it reached him, struggling to keep her in check.

"How come we've never heard of you?"

Fracture's red optics narrowed. "I am under Soundwave's command. Not that it is any of your business!" Reaching out with a leg, she swept it under Mirage's right knee and pushed him to the ground. "You seriously need to learn less talk and more action." She pummeled him with her fists.

The humans were as far away from the battle as they could, but still in reach of watching them fighting against one another. It was hard seeing the battle happen before their eyes. All of their friends were fighting and Zaru was fearful for Mirage.

She closed her eyes tightly not knowing what to do. Where were the other Autobots when they were needed? How come Optimus wasn't even there yet? The battle had been going on for awhile now, the leader and others nowhere in sight.

Finally, a thought came to her and she brought he comwatch up pondering what to do.

Jade glanced over at her boss, wondering what she was doing.

"Zaru, what are you doing?"

"Calling for help."

"What help? The police can't do anything!" Unfortunately, Jade forgot about the comwatches given to the humans by the Autobots.

"I know at least one cop who can help!" Her eyes slitted. "As long as he doesn't betray us." She whispered.

Leiana blinked and Zaru's forearm. "You can't be serious! He's a Decepticon! How do we know we can trust him to help us fight the others off?"

"I don't know. That's why now's a good a time as any. Right?"

Sam and Mikaela looked back and forth between each human. Zaru was right. Because of the strength the Decepticons have somehow gained, help was needed. And who better to put down a Decepticon than one who must know their weaknesses.

"Do it!" Mikaela said with a nod.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

He was out on patrol. There was no way he could stay in that base for a long period of time. The isolation from the outside was more than he could bear. Being cooped up was something he was never used to. Ever since he made a pact for peace and was no longer needed to be Zaru's guardian, Optimus ordered Barricade to remain within the base unless said otherwise. The Decepticon wasn't going to do that. So, he made a compromise with the Autobot leader. As long as he patrolled and didn't harm any humans, there would be no restrictions placed upon him.

But Barricade was pretty happy though. The night was calm with a cloudless sky so plenty of stars shone brightly.

_Not a bad view from this planet._ He thought. But to him, space was even more beautiful. The various planets in the solar system showed exquisite atmospheric colors. Something he could watch and explore all the time if he wasn't in battle. _Will there even be a time for that? _He wondered.

The police car pulled over to the side of the road. Why did so many thoughts of peace invade his mind? Was it because he was spending too much time with the Autobots? Was that it? Or did he only want it because of a certain human female? _Zaru..._

He never felt a strong tug on his spark whenever he was around her. But he felt something whenever she was near him. How could he feel _anything_ for a human? All she did was speak up for him. All she did was trust him enough to become her temporary guardian. All she did was look at him with those eyes and bright smiles. _No! I do not feel anything for that human!_ But he was only lying to himself. He cared enough for her.

"Hmpf." He snorted. "I cannot succumb to this human. No matter what."

Thinking about the human was making his processor ache. He needed to ease his mind away from her. But how could he? She had been on his processor several times since he met her. Not to mention that first time he almost kissed her and the other time pinning her against his door. _What is this human doing to me?_

He felt a sharp pull on his spark. No. There was nothing he could do about the human. Nothing at all.

He shook the thoughts away. He wouldn't have to think about her anymore after he hitched a ride off the planet anyways.

_Leaving her behind._ But he thought about it. _What do I do if I am finally able to leave? Could I leave her? Would I even be able to? _He knew there was a choice to make. Should he stay with the Autobots, if the human wanted him to, and work for peace like he would want while fighting against his Decepticon brothers? Or should he become a traitor amongst them, allying himself back with the Decepticons, Starscream ruling over him?

_Starscream..._

How he hated that mech. Never in his millions of years under Megatron's rule could he stand the second-in-command. There was always some type of plan to get rid of their lord, but none of them succeeding. At least, not until they found him on Earth and the human known as Sam Witwicky destroying him. After that, who knows what Starscream had been doing. _Not helping to get me off this planet apparently._

But what could he do? It was one of the hardest decisions he was going to make. Until that moment he heard her call.

"_Barricade!" _It was Zaru. She sounded frightened. _"Please, Barricade! Answer me! We need help! The Decepticons are attacking!"_

The black and white police mech hesitated to answer. _If I answer, the decision will be made for me._

"_Barricade, please! I know you're there!_" He heard a shout, then several screams with bouts of explosions.

His frame fell low to the road, quaking. _She's in trouble. What do I do?_

If he could ground his teeth together, he would. _Son of a glitch!_ And did the only thing necessary.

"Barricade en route."

His sirens wailed while tires squealed, racing down the road after tracing the coordinates of the distress call.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The continuous firing and hand-to-hand combatants was getting out of hand. There was no backup to consider even though Ratchet put in the word to Optimus not too long ago.

The fires were raging, burning everything in its path. Zaru fisted her hands, eyes narrowed.

"All they know is destruction." She whispered harshly.

"So does Barricade." Sam murmured, not knowing that Zaru heard him.

"Zaru?" Rose set a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you all right, love?" She asked, hoping she was all right. At the same time, the gothic was praying for the safety of their Autobot friends.

"No, Rose. I'm not all right. They're tearing everything apart! They fight like animals!" Zaru scoffed. "I don't know how Barricade could even be considered as one of them." Her shoulders shrugged as her gaze pierced Sam, the poor boy flinching. "He hasn't hurt anybody since he's been with the Autobots. Not to mention, so nice to me while taking care of me during Mirage's..." The words trailed off remembering that day not too long ago.

Jade smiled, reassuring her friend. "Hey, it's gonna be all right. And don't worry about Barricade. I'm sure he'll come through for all of us."

Her words were short-lived as all the ground Autobots fled toward safety.

"We got to get out of here! It's not safe anymore!" Sideswipe shouted as he transformed. Mikaela ran to him, dodging any fire coming their way.

Mirage and Ratchet transformed at the same time, crossing each other's paths trying to get to the females.

"Hurry now!" Mirage growled, tires squealing as he hauled ass away from the beach parking lot.

Rose dove into the hummer once the passenger door opened. She landed across the seats, face down while covering her head and ears from the explosions. The noise was enough to make her go deaf.

"Hit the road, Ratch!" She screamed.

Gears shifted as he skidded, turning abruptly 180 degrees, following Mirage's trail.

As Hound transformed, the blonde-brunette raced toward him, the sound of her sandals flapping wildly against her feet. She coughed a little as smoke drifted in her direction, covering her mouth and nose with her hands.

"Come on, Jade! Let's move it!" Her guardian shouted as he was done transforming, door wide open for her.

But she would not make it. She felt her body bang against something heavy. Something metal. Still coughing, her eyes drifted up to see a wide grin on the huge mech in front of her.

"Oh shit!" She screamed, falling on her behind, backing away as quickly as she could. "Hound!"

Skywarp grinned, hands on his hips seeing the little human femme before him. _Such a cute, disgusting fleshy! _His hand reached down ready to grab her.

Hound noticed what intercepted his charge and he wasn't happy.

"JADE!" The green jeep shouted, running into Skywarp's leg.

Skywarp howled in pain while holding his leg. "Ah! _Slag it all!_"

Skyfire's aim was directly on Starscream, ready to close in on the Decepticon leader when he heard Jade scream. _Jade!_ Wanting to make sure Starscream was confined in the ocean from the wing injury, he lashed out with his right foot, connecting with his chest armor. Hearing a satisfied crack and shout, Skyfire raced out of the ocean, water splashing all around him.

Skywarp turned, kicking Hound while still in vehicle mode, away from him and set his red optics back on Jade. Her skin turned pale, voice gone. Her eyes were wide as saucers seeing his clawed hand reach slowly down. _Save me, please!_ Chocolate eyes squinted shut, hoping it would all be over. She didn't want to see what would happen to her if the Decepticon got a hold of her. If it was a dream, she would be happy to wake up. But knowing it wasn't terrified her even more.

"SKYWARP! GET AWAY FROM HER!" She heard a familiar voice call out, then metal hitting metal. Hearing a shout grow distant, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him standing before her.

"Skyfire!" Was she glad to see him.

"Jade, are you all right?" He leaned down on one knee.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered out, still shocked.

"Good! Let's go!" He transformed into his shuttle mode, opening the back to let Jade inside.

"B-But Hound?" She was fearful for her guardian. He got hurt by Skywarp. She wasn't going to leave him there to become Decepticon scrap.

"It's all right. We're taking him with us."

Nodding, she stood up, running to Hound, making sure he slowly got inside Skyfire so they could be on their way.

"Yo, Skyfire, let's get moving! Otherwise we're gonna be scrap for the Decepticons!" Sunstreaker had Leiana in the car already and pulled up next to Skyfire. Making sure Hound and Jade were safely inside of his alt mode, he turned on his engines, ready to get out of there.

Starscream sputtered up water through his mouth and narrowed his optics. _I'll destroy your spark, Skyfire, with my bare claws!_ He thought menacingly. He looked around for some help getting out of the water, due to his damaged wing, but found none. All of the few Decepticons under his rule so far were targeting the runaway Autobots.

"_Slag it!_" He hissed. He wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Get those piles of heap now!" He ordered Fracture, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

All of the them transformed into their alt modes giving chase to the scattered enemy.

Sunstreaker shifted his gears, seeing Fracture in his rearview mirror.

"For primus sake!"

Leiana heard his engine rev louder than before. She knew there was something wrong, feeling it and looking behind her.

"ACK! Sunstreaker, that Decepticon is gaining on us! _Gear it!_" She shouted and stepped on his gas pedal for effect.

He swerved a little trying to avoid any oncoming traffic. "_I am gearing it, slag it all!_" He hissed. "Don't worry! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She just didn't trust the Decepticon on their tail.

Fracture sped up toward the yellow Lamborghini and mentally smirked. _I'll get you, stupid Autobot. And your human, too!_ A cackle-like laugh rumbled her frame. _No Autobot will escape me!_ That was true to her words. In the Decepticon army, she was known as a dangerous enemy. Fearless with a little crazy streak by jumping directly into a battle regardless of the odds against her.

As she concentrated on Sunstreaker ahead, she didn't notice Thundercracker behind her until he flew over her. _Hmm. Like I need any help._

_..._[What do you think you're doing, Cracker?]... Fracture ground out.

...[What do ya mean? I'm on that little yellow Autobot's trail! That's what I'm doing! What are _you_ doing?]... Thundercracker replied.

...[I was after them first! You just haul aft away from my prey!]...

...[You move it! I thought you'd want to go after that blue mech with the red-haired human! After all, he did almost whoop your bumper back there!]... He chuckled as he continued hovering above her, following her every move.

...[Shut your processor, Crackhead! Fracture out!]...

_Geesh! She's being nasty today! _Thought Thundercracker. _No worries though. I'm still going after them._

As Skyfire was flying, he gasped and started lowering down flying between trees above the highway. Jade wondered if the scientist was all right. Especially since he was recently in battle.

"What's wrong, Skyfire?" She asked, holding on the wheel of the controls.

"Sunstreaker and Leiana are being chased by both that female Decepticon AND Thundercracker!"

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Oh no! Is anybody else chasing them?"

"No. That's why we're going to need to help them. Hang on!" He turned on some boosters recently installed, staying level with the trees while sneaking up quietly on Thundercracker.

Sunstreaker skidded seeing a dirt road faintly in front of his headlights. Leiana held on as she noticed what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" She asked, clutching the seat for dear life.

"To a make-out spot! I figured we'd have some time to get our freak on!" He shouted out sarcastically. Or was he even trying to be sarcastic?

Leiana pursed her lips and reached up with her leg, kicking the dashboard hard with her sandaled foot. The sandal lit up brightly "PERVERT!" She kicked him again.

"Ow! I was being sarcastic! Stop kicking me!" He groaned.

"That's what you get for being a total pervert in the midst of battle!"

"I'd like to see you drive with two Decepticons behind you." He murmured under his vents.

She kicked him again. "_What was that?_" Her voice lowered an octave, dripping with venom. Now was _not_ the time to be screwing around.

"Nothing! I said _nothing!_" He sighed mentally. _Femmes._

Fracture turned on the same road as the yellow mech and caught up to him. _Yes! He will be done in no time! His spark will extinguish in my hands!_ The red, black and white mech transformed and lunged toward Sunstreaker who instantly moved out of the way. _Oh no! You won't get away from me that easily, Autobot!_

Ratchet and Mirage's headlights and sirens lit up the darkened streets as they raced side by side away from Skywarp and Starscream. Not being able to transform into his alt mode, the dorito-shaped mech had to keep his bipedal form, slowing him down because of the weight mass.

Mirage felt panic within his spark. He knew it was the love of his lifetime since she was hanging onto the driver side seat desperately as they raced over 100MPH away from the two Decepticons.

"Zaru, please calm down. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

She closed her eyes tightly. "You really promise to stay with me? And protect me always?"

"Till the day my spark dies." He promised yet again.

Her grip loosened and her heart rate died down. "Okay. Just get us out of here!"

"I am!" _Now to get backup called!_

...[Mirage to Optimus!]...

There was a moment's static before an answer came.

...[Prime here. What is your status, Mirage?]...

...[Decepticons have invaded the beach where we took our humans for the day to relax.]...

...[Are all the humans safe?]... Prime asked worriedly.

...[Yes, They're all safe. At least I believe so. Bumblebee and Sideswipe left quickly with their charges. I am with Ratchet right now with Zaru and Rose. Sunstreaker has Leiana while Skyfire has taken Hound and Jade with him.]...

Another moment of static. ...[All right, Mirage. We're on our way! Tracing coordinates of nearest location! Prime out!]...

Zaru sat there hearing the entire conversation.

"Will he be coming with Barricade?" She asked hopefully.

_Why must she worry about that Decepticon when she's here with me like she always wanted?_ "I-I don't know. Perhaps."

She paled a little. "I see." A whisper escaped her.

"Why?"

"I thought he would be here by now."

_Thought he would be here by- _He gasped. "You _contacted_ him?" A jealous streak was ready to rise.

"Yes, Mirage! I called him! We needed all the help we could get! You guys were getting your asses kicked out there! And you still are with Skywarp and Starscream on your trails!"

"Well, excuse me if we can't lose them right now!"

They continued arguing.

Ratchet listened to the dispatch between Mirage and Optimus. He had forgotten to contact his leader about the attack, but forgot. All he could think about was getting Rose out of there alive. He adjusted the mirror in his alt mode to see her.

Rose was still lying in the seat, not wanting to see whatever was happening behind them.

"Rose, are you all right?" He asked, continuing to speed up away from the following Decepticons.

The pale, red-head pushed herself up on her arms and stared into the rearview mirror where she thought he might be watching her from.

"Yeah, I'm fine, love. Just...are we away from them yet?"

The street exploding beside them answered her question and she yelped, covering her head.

"It's going to be all right! Optimus and the others will be here. Just hang in there! I promise everything will turn out for the better once backup arrives!"

She smiled a ghost of a smile knowing he would never lie to her about something like that.

Skyfire continued following Thundercracker as the blue raptor zigzagged back and forth.

"Hold on, Jade. I'm going invisible."

Activating the invisibility shield, he was able to trace Thundercracker's route while remaining invisible to every eye around them.

Jade sometimes wondered what it was like to be invisible, but sadly there was no difference than feeling visible. It was just you could see them, but they couldn't see you. That was all. Although a tingly sensation spread throughout her body and she gripped the control wheel tightly. _Sweetness of mercy! What was that?_

Skyfire sensed a little distress from Jade and scanned her.

"You all right, Jade?" The mech asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just felt a little...weird."

He chuckled a little. "I see. Well, hold on tight. We're going after Thundercracker directly."

She blinked. "How can you even _see_ him at this time of night? It's pretty dark."

"Night vision. The best thing for an autobot to have in these times of battle."

"But you can't see like that in this mode, right?" There were so many things she still had to learn about them.

"I can. But it's a rather complicated explanation. Perhaps we might save that for another time?" He asked.

She nodded. "Right."

Sunstreaker, with Leiana still in the car, continued dodging fire and attacks from Fracture. Although, the self-absorbed mech could become faster if his charge/girlfriend wasn't along for the ride. _Or maybe..._ He transformed a part of his alt mode to his double-barrel cannon and fired several rounds at Fracture who was hit easily in the arm. She was down for at least a few moments.

"Leiana, you have to leave me now!_"_

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? I'm not going out there with that crazy bitch shooting at me!"

"Would you rather her shoot at me or you?" His voice was low, noticing Thundercracker appearing.

That got her thinking. "But I don't want her shooting at you either, Sunny! What if you-"

"Don't even _finish_ that sentence! I'll be fine and so will you!"

That said, his tires tore through the dirt doing a donut, quickly ejecting Leiana from her seat in his passenger side. The dark-skinned femme fell on the ground and cursed at her robot boyfriend.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Sunny!" Her bitching was diminished when Fracture aimed directly at her. She gasped as a hit landed near her. Debris flew all around her as she tried to stand to get away from oncoming fire. But her sandal slipped on a smooth rock, making her lose balance and roll away from him.

"Lala!" He shouted transforming. But he was too late. Already she rolled away from him and over a cliff he didn't even know was there. He growled low and faced the two mechs with seething anger. "_YOU KILLED HER YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! I'LL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!!_" He vowed raging, optics flashing from his piercing blue to Decepticon red.

Thundercracker transformed, landing near Fracture who was doing a self-diagnostic on the damage Sunstreaker managed. He noticed his enemy speaking. _She won't be fine for long, Sunnypatch._

The shield around Skyfire remained as he watched Thundercracker landing. But then Jade noticed something from far away. Even in the dark. _Lala's light-up sandals. Sunstreaker must have transformed. _Her eyebrows creased together. _But why is she rolling away? _She wondered seeing circles.

Suddenly, Skyfire's voice took her out of thinking.

"Hang on, Leiana!"

Jade lost her speech as Skyfire nose-dived toward the Earth.

Leiana rolled down the discolored hill, grunting on the way. Even she didn't notice there was nothing to stop her until air was under her. Eyes widened, her fingers desperately trying to snag onto anything. An overhanging root from a tree caught her eye quickly and she gripped it, hanging on for dear life.

"Help me!" She cried. "SUNSTREAKER!!" Tears welled up in her eyes. Why wasn't he helping her? Would this be the last time she would live? Would she never tell Sunstreaker she loved him? The tears fell as she felt the root give way. _No._ And felt herself falling toward the earth, blacking out suddenly after hitting what she thought was the ground.

Barricade's sirens continued wailing down the darkened street, plowing in and out of every direction to get to the Autobots. _Why?_ He thought. _Should I really help them? _The answer remained a mystery.

Hearing other sirens and loud beeping, he knew who the newcomers were. _Prime._

Optimus, Prowl and Blurr sped down the street, speeding just to catch up to Barricade.

Prowl made sure no oncoming traffic was coming their way and ended up side-to-side with Barricade.

"Where are you heading, Barricade?" Prowl demanded.

"I'm going to the beach! Zaru called me in!" He growled. He shouldn't have to explain himself to the stupid Autobot.

"Zaru did?" Optimus wasn't surprised. As Barricade was her secondary guardian, it was only natural to call him for help as well.

"Yes. I traced the coordinates, although I feel they are heading this way!"

"How do you know?" Blurr wondered.

Barricade's brakes squealed as he pulled to the side. The Autobots stopped their progress as well, waiting to see what Barricade did.

Just down the road, a yellow hummer and blue Ford GT were racing down away from what seemed to be a purple or black raptor as well as Starscream in his robot mode.

All of the mechs transformed immediately ready to take on the Decepticons. Prowl leered over at Barricade whose optics were narrowed. _This will be your test, Barricade. Fail it and I shall rip out your spark for betrayal._

Mirage and Ratchet were relieved to see their Autobot brothers in the way. Flickering his headlights, Mirage made a 180, allowing Zaru out of his seat to run away. But instead of running away from them, she ran to Barricade, a smile on her face.

Her cheeks were stained with tear tracks and her ocean eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The human femme wrapped her arms around Barricade's leg as best she could.

"Thank you, Barricade. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

The black and white Decepticon cringed a little from the close human contact but remained steady the rest of the time.

Ratchet transformed as Rose ran for cover in some nearby trees. The medic noticed the affection and smiled inwardly. _Perhaps this is what Barricade needs. A human he may call a friend._

Mirage was seething with anger inside at the sight of his charge and Barricade.

Ratchet noticed this and called him on it.

...[This is not the time to enhance your anger on Barricade, Mirage. We have more at stake at the moment.]...

The blue mech lowered his head. He knew the medic was correct. There was no way he would be able to do anything. Not while Starscream and Skywarp were around them.

Starscream and Skywarp finally made it. Skywarp transformed, landing on his feet the same time as Starscream. The ground shook slightly with the force of their landing.

The new Decepticon leader smirked as he eyed the Autobots. But clearly knew he was out of his processor with six against two. _Six against two? No! _Narrowing crimson optics, they zoomed in a mech similar to Prowl. _That's not an Autobot! That's Barricade! I knew that fragging aft would change sides!_

"You!" He pointed a clawed finger at the traitor. "_You traitor_!" He sneered. "How dare you defy your heritage as a Decepticon! You have betrayed us!"

Barricade growled. "Get behind me, Zaru." He pushed her gently away.

"I see. Don't tell me you have _befriended_ these fleshlings!" His hands fisted together in rage. How dare a soldier under his command double-cross him! He was the leader of the Decepticons! Betrayal meant execution!

The next answer out of Barricade's mouth surprised everybody. Even the human femmes around them.

"So _what?_ I have betrayed _no one,_ Starscream! Lord Megatron is gone! I served under him and him only! No one will ever replace him! Not even _you!_" Barricade charged the copper-rusted Decepticon, but was stopped by Optimus who nodded his head in approval.

"Retreat, Starscream. Or would you like your other wing melted into tools to help repair the Autobots?" Ratchet smirked, letting his saw come out on full-blast.

"Ack! Let's get out of here, Starscream!" Skywarp gulped as he transformed.

"That's _Lord_ Starscream, you unworthy piece of slagging nitwit!" He turned and rasped out, "I will be back, Autobots. Just you wait! The day will come when I rip out every single spark of every Autobot!"

Still in bipedal mode, his rockets started as he flew up high into space.

Leiana woke up, the world spinning before her very eyes. _What happened?_ She thought. _Am I dead?_ She tried moving her legs, but only felt a deep soreness imbedded within.

"Ow." She whimpered and reached down to touch her leg.

"Leiana, you okay?"

Her eyes bugged looking around. "Who said that?" _Okay. I must be dead. I'm hearing things! I'm going crazy! Ha! I'm dead and crazy! How about that?_

"Lala, oh my gods, are you okay?" She heard Jade's voice.

"Jade?" Looking up, she saw the familiar blonde-brunette in front of her, hair mussed and slightly dirtied.

"Yeah. It's me. Are you okay?" She reached down and brushed strands of sweat-soaked hair from her friend's face.

"Wha-What happened? Where's Sunstreaker?" Her voice held deep emotion filled with worry and whatnot.

"He's okay. At least for now. Skyfire's helping him against that Decepticon bitch Fracture and Thundercracker."

Leiana growled. "So that's that bitch's name? I'm going to kick her ass one of these days! Ow!" She sat up slowly with the help of Jade and noticed the green jeep parked right beside them. "Hey, is that Hound?"

"Yep. It's me, Leiana. You okay?" The green mech asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'm okay. My whole body hurts. Like I fell on something seriously rough."

Jade sweat dropped. "You, uh, kinda did."

"What?"

"You fell on Skyfire. He caught you when you were falling. But you were already like 30 feet when he caught you so it was a pretty rough catch." Jade bit her lower lip.

"Oh shit." She closed her eyes. "Wake me up when this is all over." Her fatigued body fell limply against Jade who happily wrapped her arms around her tightly, protecting her.

Skyfire fired at Thundercracker who kept transforming in mid-air. It wasn't like Skyfire to miss anything, but there was no way he could keep up with a raptor like Thundercracker.

"Ha you missed me!" He got hit. "AH!!" And he fell. Oh well. At least the gigantic mech got one hit in.

Fracture ran at Sunstreaker who dodged her attack, flipping sideways, catching her off-guard with a kick in her aft. She growled turning and fired at him.

"Man, you're such a crazy bitch! Why don't you just give up already before you get seriously hurt and ruin my paint job?" He was back to his normal self. After hearing from Skyfire that his Leiana was going to be well, he sighed with relief and continued destroying Fracture, the one who boiled his hate for Decepticons.

"Die, you Autobot bastard!" Fracture took a step forward. Suddenly, the earth quaked beneath them all.

Sunstreaker glared at her. _Is she doing that?_ Looking down he noticed some seismic energy dischargers in her legs. They elongated to her feet where every time she took a step, it shattered the surrounding earth to pieces.

Taking another step, she smirked. "Don't fall to pieces now, Sunny! I want to do the honors!"

_I can't fight her like this. There's gotta be a way to stop her!_ He thought.

Fracture and Thundercracker were having fun, but soon received a message from Starscream.

...[Return to the Nemesis now!].... His voice shouted over their frequency.

...[But Lord Starscream!]...Fracture complained.

...[DO IT!]... She cringed and glared at Sunstreaker.

"I'll finish you off with that other mech one day." And both of them disappeared from the spots they stood.

Skyfire walked over to Sunstreaker and patted him on the back. "Not bad for a young one. There's definitely a future for you."

Sunstreaker glanced up at the scientist and smirked. "Oh yeah. I'm good." Then looked down at his arm where he shrieked. "ACK!! My paint job! That stupid ass Decepticon femme ruined it!"

Skyfire shook his head. _Perhaps not._

Rose and Zaru stood together and hugged. Both were glad the other was all right and made sure no injuries came on either one.

Meanwhile, Optimus was facing Barricade and smiling.

"You made a decision, Barricade."

He scoffed. "Don't be putting any praises on me, Prime. The only reason why I am staying is because Megatron isn't around anymore. He's dead. And I will not serve such an unworthy aft like Starscream."

Once again, Ratchet himself smiled. He knew that Barricade wasn't going to leave them. After all, how could he once making contact with Zaru? She was a kindhearted human who only wished for everyone to be in peace. Isn't that what Barricade wanted himself?

"But still, Barricade, I extend my hand to you in gratitude and friendship." He held out his humongous hand waiting for Barricade to answer.

Looking behind him, he saw Zaru smirk and wink at him all the while still talking with Rose. He sighed. _Humans._

His black hand shook the Prime's and both nodded in agreement.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Back at the base in the med bay, Leiana was lying down on one of the long berths usually meant for transformers while they were getting repaired. But since no human-sized were available, they would have to do. Because of her condition with a twisted ankle and several bruises covering her body, Ratchet demanded she stay in the med bay at least overnight for observation. Although his current scans suggested no serious threat, he wanted to make sure all was well for her.

Sunstreaker was glad to know his girlfriend was going to be all right. And stood outside the bay patiently waiting for Ratchet's update. He closed his optics to relax until he heard a gruff voice in front of him.

"_What did you DO to her?!"_

Sunstreaker yelped when he heard Ironhide's voice.

The giant black mech's arms were crossing his chest and his metal foot tapping the base floor.

"N-Nothing! I didn't do it to her! Fracture did! I swear! It wasn't _me!_" He pleaded, trying to turn and back away from him, hands in front of him.

Ironhide's optics narrowed and he cracked his metal knuckles. "Perhaps it's time to give you a little more...._training._"

Blue optics widened and a whimper escaped the Lamborghini's processor. "Help me."

The Topkick mech grabbed Sunstreaker by the back of his neck, dragging him toward the training and simulation room.

"Let's see what we can do for your training _this time!_" He chuckled darkly as he pressed the code to open the double doors.

As they opened, Sunstreaker shouted for help. But none came.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a few days later, near the end of June when everything was busy. After the recent Decepticon attack on the beach and another surprise this time led by Soundwave, the Autobots were on high meltdown. There was no way they wished for the war to continue. Especially on Earth while the humans were the innocents in all of this.

Prowl and Optimus planned out battle strategies while Mirage helped Wheeljack and Skyfire prepare new weapons with Ironhide's perspective. That left the twins, Hound, Blurr, Bumblebee and Barricade. Ratchet, sadly, was unable to accompany Rose during these times as he was needed in the med bay a lot more than usual. Especially after spending an entire evening getting dents out of Sunstreaker, leaving him weary and praying for recharge.

The usual guardians were available at all times except for Mirage who did not like the idea of Barricade taking over for him once again. But Optimus assured the mech who was an old friend, that everything would be fine as Barricade was truly on their side from now on. No harm would come to his charge.

Mirage wasn't so sure about that.

It had been a hard day at the club. The annual Summer Bash the club held had raged from dawn to sunset. All the workers were exhausted and fatigued, ready to head home as soon as possible. Working impossibly long hours could wear anybody down.

Zaru almost forgot the meaning of the word sleep these days. After becoming friends with the Autobots and still having to deal with those men coming after her every now and then, life could get tiring. But at least it never got boring. The once-again green haired club owner wiped some sweat from her brow and listened to a conversation Leiana was having with Mikaela, Jade and Rose.

"I _swear_ if I get groped anymore on this job I'm quitting!" She told them through clenched teeth.

Mikaela laughed. "Lala, you can't help it if you're hot. No one can."

Jade laughed as well. "She's right. If you're hot, you're hot. Besides, where's Sunstreaker? Isn't he supposed to be in here whenever you're working so he can deal with those guys?"

Leiana snarled. "No. He's too busy recharging from looking at himself in the mirror all night last night."

Zaru raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

The dark-skinned waitress threw her boss a bored look. "I wish I was."

"How does he ever manage that?" Rose wondered. "I can't even look at myself for 10 minutes in the mirror before getting bored."

"This is _Sunstreaker_ we're talking about here. After Ratchet took out all the dents with his hammer yesterday, Sunny boy wanted to make sure there were no scratches." Her head fell into her hands. "He checked himself over _ten_ times!"

Jade, Mikaela, Rose and Zaru busted out laughing. This was one of those times the girls enjoyed together. Not worrying about Decepticons or any other danger. Yes. These times were always what they needed these days.

At least until she got back to the base.

Everybody was already gone. The only ones left were her and Barricade sitting in the vacant parking lot, nobody in sight. She walked out the back door after double-checking everything was locked. Making her way down the path, Barricade started his engine, pulling up next to her, his holoform in the driver seat. Smiling she waved and made her way to the passenger side.

"Hey, Barricade. Have a good recharge?" She asked setting her bag down on the floor in front of her.

He made a stretching motion with his holoform. "Fortunately yes. I haven't had a decent recharge since coming to the Autobots."

"Mm." Her eyes were droopy and sleepy. She wanted to rest, but couldn't. There was so much tension built up in her right then it would be hard to even think of sleeping.

Barricade's red eyes scanned over her exhausted form. "You are in need of recharge."

"Mm-hmm. Oh yeah. Sleep sounds so good right now." Adjusting her self in the seatbelt she placed over her, she leaned her head against the window, waiting for Barricade to drive.

"Where do you wish to go? The base or your dwelling?"

She chuckled a little. _Dwelling? Where do they get these words from?_ "Um, the base I guess. Whichever's closer."

He nodded and smirked. "Base it is." Revving his engine, he drove out of there, driving himself not knowing what would happen once he got her back to the base he now called home.

Barricade used his access code and the gigantic double doors hissed open to allow entry. Zaru was almost asleep, but kept waking up every time to adjust. He peered over at her realizing she must be extremely tensed up. Stopping himself in the lounge area, he shook her.

"We're here." He whispered, his holoform disappearing.

The green-haired femme took off the seatbelt and yawned. Gathering her stuff together, she opened the passenger door and exited.

Barricade transformed easily, metal cracking as he stretched. Being in his alt mode all that time didn't help anything.

"Thanks for driving me, Barricade. You've really helped me out these past couple days by taking me home and to the club."

He grinned, fangs showing. "All is well." He responded.

Dropping her stuff on the couch, she stretched out only realizing her muscles were stiff.

"Dammit." She murmured.

Worried optics peered at her. "Hm?"

"My muscles are stiff. I got such tension in my back and shoulders it's killing me." Scoffing, her body fell on the couch, massaging her shoulder with one hand. She groaned in frustration. _This really isn't helping me._ Giving up, she laid her hands down across her lap, ready to close her eyes when she felt a pair on strong hands on her shoulders. Craning up her head, her blue eyes connected with red as Barricade smirked down at her.

"I thought you would need a little assistance."

"Um, thanks, Barricade." This was the first time he ever used his holoform to help her out like that. She was really grateful. He could be so sweet sometimes. He was like a knight in Decepticon armor. Coming to save the damsel in distress. _Which happens to be me most of the time._ Why couldn't she ever have a decent relationship with a guy like him? Or Mirage at least? No humans would ever add up to Mirage or Barricade. _Mirage...._

Her eyes closed, imagining his lips kissing her that day. She remembered it all too well. His kiss was soft, deep and passionate. The way he would hold her in his strong arms? It was enough to make her melt. And to look at her the way he did? _Just like Barricade does..._

Those crimson eyes would bore deeply into her. She often wondered what his kisses would be like. Fierce? Fire? Bruising? But, alas, she had nothing to compare with Mirage. Until then...

The way he was rubbing her shoulders felt fantastic. The tension was easing itself away from her little by little. How she wished it would never end.

Barricade could feel the heat rising from her. Just by touching her only a little and while in his human form that could feel everything. Being as close as he was, he wondered if she was feeling anything because of him. Because of the actions he was doing. He scanned her, and although he wasn't a doctor, knew her pheromone levels were high. Higher than the first time they almost kissed in his car. Apparently, he was doing something right. To his taste at least. He wanted to try a little something else and moved his hands slowly down over the front of her body.

The sensations she felt were unbelievable. Passing heat trailed down her upper body and she breathed heavily. _What is he doing to me?_ Zaru wondered but didn't seemed to care. Never in her life had she felt such a longing ready to burst through her. Her hands reached up of their own will, grabbing at his upper arms, pulling him toward her with all her might.

He leaned down, turning his head to face the woman in front of him, her eyes heavy with lust. Seeing those pierced lips in front of her made her mentally drool. _I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But it feels too good. _She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him all the way on the couch, her lying down on her back. He fell on top of her, adjusting his leg in between hers. Smirking, he licked her lips with his tongue and her eyes widened, the lust intensified.

"Do you want me?" He asked whispering, fingers threading in her green locks.

"Oh _primus yes!_" Were the only words escaping as he captured her lips with his own. She reached down best she could, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Her nails scratched heavily down his back and he groaned.

"Oh _yesssssss. Do that again!_" It was pain. Pain that added to his own pleasure.

Her eyes filled with wonder, she did it to him again and he arched, pressing himself hard against her. She gasped, eyes widening. "That feels...._soooo good._" Barricade growled and grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand. The human before him was making him feel things he thought long gone. And in this form, he could feel _everything_. In his lifetime, there was _never_ any femme that could drive him this crazy with need. No one. He kissed her again, but realized this time she wasn't kissing back. He looked down at her questioningly, seeing her eyes big, averted toward the doorway.

His optics reddened at the sight before him. How could she even think of doing that to him? After what he showed her? How he felt for her? No. He never told her he loved her, but he wanted to say it so desperately. But how? How could he now after seeing her like this?

She pushed Barricade away from her as quickly as possible, standing while adjusting her clothes.

"Mirage..."

"What _in the pit_ did I just walk in on?" His optics glanced back and forth between the mech who was already back in his body and the human femme before him.

Her head shook. "Mirage, please." She pleaded. "It's not what you..." She trailed off. _Of course it's what he's thinking! And I let it happen!_ "Okay, it's what it looks like, but, please, let me explain!"

He shook his metal head, optics filled with sadness and anger. "There's nothing to explain." His voice was harsh and cold. Face stoic. She flinched at his next words. "Perhaps you are nothing but, in your human terms, a slut...as you have asked me before."

Her eyes widened with shock as the blue mech, her protector and guardian, left her.

Barricade was ready to speak, but she stopped him with her hand.

"No, Barricade. I just..." Thinking, she shook her head. "No! I can't let it be like this!" Making a run for the exit, she called out Mirage's name."

The black and white mech stood behind pondering at the events just taken place when he heard a voice ask, "What just happened here?"

He looked down to see Jade.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

She could think of nothing else. His words had hit her like a ton of bricks. How could he even say that to her? Zaru wasn't going to sit around and not say anything. If anything had to be said by her, she would have told Mirage he was acting like an idiot. _But_ ... she thought..

.. _He's not wrong_.

She felt torn if anything. Her heart being tugged in two completely opposite directions.

One toward him...

... and the other...Barricade.

The dark clouds rumbled above them, lightning responding in the distance. Rain threatened to fall...

...and it did.

Zaru made no move. No move to find shelter from the heavy drops invading her hair and clothing. All she could do was stare up at the blue mech who had been named as her guardian. _My protector_...

He stared down at her, blue optics narrowed, not caring for the big drops of water pelting his armor and dripping into his circuitry. Mirage could see her blue eyes watering, tears wanting so desperately to fall down her flushed, tanned cheeks and join the rain that fell from up high.

"Why?" Was all he could ask.

Zaru continued gazing up at him, eyes closing often to shield the oncoming rainfall.

"I don't know. I don't know how." Her bottom lip quivered. "I just..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say.

He lowered his head into the palm of his hand. "All I need to know is...why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It just... happened, Mirage. You can't help who you feel for."

"But..._ Barricade?__ཀ_ You... are in love with him?"

Her reply was simply, "I don't know." It was true. She didn't know. She befriended the Decepticon somehow...

...and something developed.

In her heart, she cared for him deeply just as she cared for Mirage. Yet, something deep down was telling her it was love. But for who? Who could her love be directed to?

Mirage's optics were opened slightly. "I will say I am sorry for calling you that horrible word earlier. But..." He trailed off, his next words hurting her. "Don't come near me again." He looked down at her wide, teary eyes. "Not until you find out who it is you do love. Because I love you. At least, I think I still do."

No sooner had he said those last words, he transformed and sped away from her. She closed her eyes...

...her teary eyes.

_Don't come near me again_... His words echoed inside her head.

_Mirage._..

That was the moment she herself dreaded.

The moment where walls being built were broken down...

...she dropped onto her knees...

...and cried.

The thunder continued rumbling above as the sound of Mirage's engine faded into the distance.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Jade sat next to her friend, arms wrapped around her comfortingly. The sobbing had not yet subsided, the tears still trickling down her face. Her clothes were still soaking wet from the rain and hair disheveled.

Her heart. Her heart felt like it was breaking into millions of tiny pieces. What would she do without him around? How could she cry like this over an alien mech she only knew for months? He was an alien mech she might be in love with. That's why.

The blonde-brunette whispered soothing things to Zaru, trying to calm her down. But nothing was working.

"Zaru, honey, it's all right. It'll be okay. Mirage will come back. I know he will."

"H-H-He d-doesn't want t-to be near m-me anymore!" She cried out.

Ratchet, Skyfire, Optimus and Barricade stood nearby. The Autobot leader glared at the mech sadly.

"What exactly _happened_ to make Mirage run off like that?" He didn't receive a reply. "Fine. I will find out what happened." He glanced over at Ratchet. "Mirage returns, I want to see him in my office immediately."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, sir." The medic looked sadly at the display before him. _How could Mirage hurt her like that? She was the only human he really connected with on this planet._ He sighed. _Perhaps humans and transformers really were never meant to understand one another...or fall in love._ That thought saddened him.

"Zaru, come on now." Skyfire leaned down on knee, trying to help. "You are a very strong and beautiful woman. There is no need to ruin yourself with tears."

Sobs escaped softly, dying down and looked up at Skyfire.

"He promised me. He promised he would never leave me." The waterworks fell on full force and broke the sparks of those in the room. Even Barricade.

He fisted his claws together. _No more. I cannot deal with this much longer. _Growling, he transformed and squealed out of the base. He would find him and make him pay for what he did to Zaru.

He drove, but not for long. It was easy to find a blue giant robot at night in the rain standing and looking towards the ocean. How often do you see that? The police Decepticon geared it, his engine revving louder than normal. He wasn't going to sneak up on him like a coward. No. He was going to face him head on in a duel as if they were still enemies.

Mirage had been there for awhile. So many thoughts were running through his head, he couldn't decipher what was what. The actions of his charge earlier were unquestionable. She knew what she was doing and nothing in subconscious would tell her otherwise. Why did she have to plague his mind so much. His questions remained unanswered as he heard the sound of a familiar engine. Optics narrowed. _Barricade..._

Rain pounded on the two large mechs as they dueled with one another. Mirage took a long aim shot at Barricade who barrel-rolled out of the way as quickly as he could to avoid the hit. Righting himself on one knee, he blasted back at Mirage who ducked, making haste toward the Decepticon mech. Barricade never saw it coming as his Autobot enemy disappeared into thin air.

Standing on two legs, he listened best he could with his audio receptors hoping to know his opponent's whereabouts. His visual censors turned to infrared, an upgrade from Ratchet surprisingly considering how much he disliked the mech, and looked around for heat signatures. He spotted one, but it quickly disappeared. Frantic, he turned seeing a heated punch get bigger, hitting him square in the face.

Mirage shook off the invisibility, making his way over to the downed mech. He aimed his gun at Barricade's chest where his spark laid. He was venting air heavily.

"What the slag is wrong with you, Barricade? The Autobots took you in. They trusted you." He growled.

The black and white mech sneered. "There's nothing wrong with me, you dim-witted Autobot! It's you!"

"What are you talking about?" He cocked the gun for measure.

"You left her! You left her all alone!"

A bewildered look ran across his face, blue eyes dimming slightly. "After what you did with her? Yes! I left! But I really left because she couldn't make a choice!"

Surprisingly, Barricade slapped Mirage's arm away with the gun and stood up. "What choice?"

"She's in love...Barricade. With either you or me and she can't make up her fragging mind about who it is!"

Red optics widened in shock. _She might be in love with me?_ For some reason, shivers ran through his circuits. "So what if she's in love? You can't blame that on me! I _never_ would fall in love with a human let alone have one be in love with me!"

"You seduce her, Barricade! Play with her mind! Of course she's going to get the wrong message! How else can you explain earlier?" Mirage dropped his weapon and turned around staring into the sky, raindrops pounding on his body.

Barricade had no idea what to say to that. Sure he teased her using his holoform. A couple times he wanted something to happen with the human while trying to make Mirage driven into a jealous rage, but he would _never_ want her to be in love with him. _That's what I get for hanging around Autobots and humans. Disgusting emotions like love come to the surface in humans._ He still thought of humans as vermin, but he possessed _some_ type of tolerance toward them.

"Do you care what happens to her, Barricade?" Mirage asked out of the blue.

He did _care_ for her to some extent, but that was all he would say. He would not admit caring more for her than necessary. "I care about her enough not to destroy her."

Mirage chuckled. "You've really changed, Barricade. You certainly have."

"My heritage as a Decepticon has not changed and it never will."

"But your tolerance for the human species has changed since you have not killed or maimed one since allying yourself with us."

"True." He admitted. "But Zaru is the only human that will ever escape my wrath if the time should ever come."

Mirage turned around and glared at him. "You act like you're in love with her."

"I speak the truth, Autotwit! I hold _no_ high emotions for that human! I only tolerate her is all!" _No matter how many times my spark may tug._ Barricade was ready to just shoot a hole through Mirage's chest and get it over with.

"If you held no deep emotions for her, _why_ did you attack me then? And why do _that_ with her?" It was true. If Barricade only cared for her only a limited amount, why attack him? Why would he care what happens to Zaru? Why engage in such actions?

"Because you promised her you would _never_ stray from her! And I was getting tired of hearing her cry." It broke his spark hearing her cry, though he would never admit it. "And whatever happened tonight? It's over! It's done!"

"No. I will _not_ go back to her! Not until she can decide who she wants to be with!"

That said, he transformed into his vehicle mode, driving off, splashing the muddy rain water against the trees.

Barricade stood there letting the rain continue to fall on him until he himself transformed, sirens wailing, and drove in the opposite direction toward the base.

TBC...

A/n: The end of Chapter 9! Phew! That took me awhile to do! Well, I got most of it done in a day, so be happy for me! I think it's rather pleasant? Don't you lol XD

Sweet Mech (Day)Dreams,

Zaru


	10. Chapter 10

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** So sadly, chapter 10 is super short, but I hope you guys like it. There will only be a chapter or two left of this story and then....A SEQUEL! Yay!

Read, review and...Enjoy XD

Chapter 10

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Her dyed green hair was disheveled. Her face filled with tear streaks. Her heart was broken into several pieces. She felt empty inside. Torn. He tore himself away from her, leaving her feeling incomplete. He left. He left and it was her fault. At least, that's what she thought.

Zaru sat on her bed, knees bent to her chest, chin resting on top. Her arms crossed her legs keeping them tightly against her. Her once cheery blue eyes were cloudy, water shimmering within. _Why? Why did you leave me, Mirage?_

Jade stood outside Zaru's room in the human quarters of the base. Her arms were folded across her chest in concern. She felt helpless. Zaru wouldn't accept any advice or help she or any other of her friends gave. All she wanted, was to be left alone in her wavering guilt.

The blonde-brunette stared down at the ground while admiring her black jean capris and white sandals. _I don't know how long she'll be able to go on like this. _

Silence was around her until she heard the clip clop of heeled sandals and the almost silent shuffling of slip-on shoes.

Looking up she saw Rose and Leiana heading down the hallway chatting up a storm. Upon seeing Jade, they knew Zaru still had not emerged from her room. Rose gave Jade a waning look.

"Has she even _bothered_ to come out for a tick?"

"No." The singer shook her head. "I don't know what else to do. She's not accepting anything."

"What about food? Is she eating?" Leiana asked, eyebrows raisied in question. A quick head shake from Jade made her angry. "What the hell is _wrong_ with her? She needs to eat! She _has_ to eat! It's not like she can go without food forever!" Her hands fisted at her sides.

"Lala, calm down. She's still a little...upset."

"Well, I don't blame her, love. After all, her guardian just up and walked out on her like she was nothing." Rose pointed out.

Jade nodded in agreement. "I probably would do the same thing if Hound or Skyfire did that to me."

"How long has it been?" Leiana wondered.

"Two days. And still counting."

Rose rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what to do. The club is going to suffer unless she does something. It's been closed for the past few days now."

Leiana glared at Rose. "You're more worried about the club than our _friend?_"

The gothic rolled her eyes. "Apparently, yes. I do care for her, but the club is what is making your money. If you do recall."

Jade took a quick glance at the door before returning her dark eyes to Rose. "What exactly do we gotta do?"

"We need to get them talking. That's what we need to do."

"Um, if you don't remember, Mirage is gone. He hasn't come back since that night."

"Not necessarily." Rose smirked. "He came back last night."

Both chocolate-eyed femmes' jaws dropped. "WHAT?!"

Rose nodded and smiled when she heard, "Mirage is back?" Coming from Zaru's room. The voice was muffled, but it sounded excited.

"Yes. He came back last night, Zaru."

The door hissed open. When they saw the condition she was in, they became even more worried.

"Oh, Zaru." Jade exclaimed quietly.

Leiana's hand was over her mouth in surprise. "Wow."

Rose continued smiling and moved in to hug her. "Are you all right, love?"

"Mirage is back?" She asked again, eyes still wanting to cry. Zaru didn't care about anything else her friends were saying. His name was the only thing heard.

Rose set her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and nodded. "He's back, yes, but he, well, I don't think he really wants to talk to you, love."

"Of course." She lowered her head in shame. "It's my fault, Rose. All my fault! I let things go to far with Barricade. I don't even..." Her words trailed off and she shook her head, beginning to sob.

"I think you need to get over it." Leiana stated sternly.

"She's right. This has gone on long enough, Zaru. These fights happen. There's no need to get worked up over something as trivial as this."

Jade pursed her lips together in agreement with Rose. "This isn't good at all. You haven't touched a thing of food. You won't talk to us. And I bet you haven't even showered since it happened." A faint smell was wafting to her nose knowing it was Zaru who still remained in the same clothes from that night's rain. "Why won't you let us help you through this?"

Blue eyes dimmed. "No. I won't pull you into my problems. This whole thing started because of me. And I need to find a way to fix it."

The other three looked at one another. There was no other way to convince her to use their help. It seemed she was blocking them out of her life. Especially when she needed them the most at that moment in time. All seemed lost until...

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed throughout the base.

_Snap out of it!_"

The sting of the hit widened blue eyes in surprise. The shape of Leiana's hand print was painted in red on the woman's cheek. Zaru's hand went up, feeling a small amount of heat flowing from it.

"Are you crazy?!" Zaru growled, right fist clenching at her side. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" The dark-skinned waitress stepped forward, looking up at Zaru.

"How am _I_ being an idiot?" Her blood was ready to boil. Tears were subsiding, blue eyes ready to turn to dark.

"Because you won't let us help you! That's how!" Her dark mane of hair shook. "You're ridiculous. Isolating yourself from everybody just because of a little fight between you and Mirage." She moved back and ran around in circles mocking Zaru in the funniest way possible. "_I'm Zaru! Mirage is mad at me because I almost did the nasty with Barricade! When will he forgive my oh so bad self?_" She slapped her hand. "_Shame on me! Shame on me!_" Stopping, her hands set on her hips, massive chest sticking out with a smug grin on her face.

Jade and Rose watched Zaru in horror, but wanting to laugh. Due to Zaru's predicament though, they were unable to voice their take on the humor.

Zaru closed her eyes, lips pursed together with fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Her body trembled slightly in what the others thought was anger. But when her mouth opened wide and a laugh escaped, they smiled knowing this was the beginning of a short-lived healing process.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, but this time from laughing so hard. She wiped them away a little at a time.

"Oh, geez, Lala!" Zaru sniffled and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Jade and Rose sighed with relief.

"We're glad you're okay now." Leiana ruffled Zaru's hair a little before pulling away. "And, of course, you deserved that hit. You were talking crazy."

The green-haired woman just shook her head. "No. I'm still not okay. It's still upsetting with what happened between us."

Rose brought her fingers to her chin as though she was thinking. "Maybe you just need a night out. To get everything out of your system of course." Her stormy eyes wandered to Jade's dark eyes.

Jade caught where Rose was going. "Me? You want me to take her out?"

"I think it would be good. I mean, you and Hound have been doing some off-roading. I'm sure he would be happy to have a little driving fun." Her eyes wandered back over to Zaru. "What do you think, love? Want to have a little fun? Get your mind off of it?"

The blonde-brunette smiled brightly. "Yeah. It's still light enough! Hound and I can take you to the best place for off-roading! It's fun!"

The club owner seemed to think on it. Should she just say no and continue with her guilt _or_ she could shower, get dressed and have some of the best fun of her life to ease her pain?

"Sure. Why not? It might help a little."

"Great! You go shower and get dressed and Hound and I will meet you out in front of the base."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

He heard her laughing. _At least one of us Is happy._ He thought.

Mirage sat in one of the corners of his quarters, wallowing in his melancholy. He just returned the previous evening upon the hounding of Optimus and the others. Certainly, he couldn't return right away when he wasn't calm enough to face her. It took him an entire day to get back to the base due to several hesitations knowing she would be there somehow.

The blue mech sighed heavily, resting his face in the palm of his metal hand. _How could she do this?_ The memories of a couple nights ago made his spark ache. The ache was so terrible, he was on the verge of crying.

Mirage wanted to rid his memory banks of the act between Zaru and Barricade, but couldn't. Even if they were gone, he would still remember the sparkache of seeing them together like that.

He loved her. The Autobot wanted nothing more than to run to her. To pick her up and hold her close to the warmth of his spark. To spill out apologies left and right for acting the way he did. To kiss her until she couldn't breathe. But doing that? It wouldn't help his spark heal. No. It would take time, he presumed, before forgiveness came to pass.

_When I finally found my sparkmate, she does such acts with another!_ He thought painfully. But it had to stop. Thinking only made it worse.

So, he continued sitting in the corner waiting for an order from Optimus. Sadly, he had been confined to the base until further notice. Mirage thought back to last night when he returned and met the commander in his office.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mirage knocked on the metal doors waiting for permission to enter. When he received it, the doors hissed open and he headed inside. His leader sat in a huge chair behind a metallic desk constructed for him. His huge hands were clasped together on the desk, a never-before-seen stoic expression on his face._

"_You wanted to see me, Prime?" Mirage asked._

_Optimus nodded, motioning for him to sit. "Seat yourself, Mirage. There is plenty we need to discuss."_

"_I believe I know what this is about."_

_Indeed. You have much to explain. Like why, in primus, you ran off suddenly last night."_

_The blue mech averted his optics. "It's complicated sir."_

"_Complicated? What could be that bad?"_

"_It's a private matter I do not wish to discuss." Mirage looked at his leader sadly._

_Optimus sighed. "You scared the entire team by rushing off. You left Zaru, your charge, crying. I've never seen any human upset like that before."_

"_I don't know why _she_ was crying. I'm the one she hurt. Not the other way around." _I did hurt her. I said those things to her. But I had a right to say them.

"_Please speak to me, Mirage. My old friend. What is happening?"_

_The pulsating of his spark made him bring his hand to his chest. "This is why." He clutched the spark casing._

_The peterbilt was bewildered at first until he realized what his fellow Autobot was wanting to say. "I see. She is your sparkmate." A small smile spread across his face. "Have you told her?"_

"_Not exactly." He replied._

"_What do you mean?" When he heard no response, the leader stood, reaching a hand across the desk, settling on Mirage's shoulder. "Please, my friend. Tell me of the events reaching up to your departure."_

_Mirage hesitated, then relayed the events of that evening. The commander's optics widened. He knew there was something brewing between Zaru and Barricade, but never thought the young woman would do such a thing._

"_...She knows I love her. But the feelings...I don't know if they're mutual." He shook his head sadly. "No matter how much I wish they were."_

"_And you said Barricade attacked you? And scolded you?" Optimus was surprised at that fact. The Decepticon really did care for Zaru deep down. Otherwise he wouldn't have departed from the base, chasing after Mirage._

"_Yes, sir."_

_Sighing, Optimus sat back down. "I understand. But you had no right and no orders to leave the base. Especially without informing me."_

"_But, sir-"_

"_No, Mirage. From here on, you are to remain within the walls the of the base until further notice. Do I make myself clear, soldier?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_END FLASHBACK_

After getting checked out by Ratchet for any damages from the heavy rain, he never realized just how awful he felt for doing what he did.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mirage closed up his spark casing. It was the end of his check-up with Ratchet. His energy was low and in need of recharge._

"_So we finished here, Ratchet?" Mirage asked in a tired tone._

"_Yes. You're in rather fine working condition despite being in that heavy fall last evening." Ratchet stated while putting away his tools._

"_Great. I'm going to my quarters now." Jumping off the huge berth, he headed toward the med bay doors._

"_She hasn't consumed sustenance since yesterday." The Ford GT stopped in his tracks. "I brought her to the med bay after she stopped lubricating from her eyes." The doctor turned. "She had a high level of stress. Her blood pressure was high. Her skin became pale and her heart rate was off the charts." Ratchet folded his arms across his chest. "I have no idea what happened between the two of you, but I'm correct, with the state she continues to fall in, it's possible to lead to human depression." Mirage continued being quiet. "Mirage, I've never had a human patient as bad as her. And I'm afraid of her losing herself to the human depression if it comes down to it."_

_When the doctor said no more, he left._

_END FLASHBACK_

_I never had a clue that what little I said to hurt could pain her that much. _He sighed worriedly. _Perhaps she and I should speak with one another to resolve this matter._ Gathering himself together, he hoisted himself up with help of the table next to him.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

She was a little comforted her friends were there for her. Zaru was out of it for two days before a slap in the face and reassurance helped her see a little from the blurriness of her mind. And with Leiana mocking her horribly, she kind of realized how stupid she must have been. Putting herself through so much grief over something possibly petty.

_But it's not petty. It was the worst situation of my life. I don't even know how I'll look him in the eye ever again._ Zaru sat in the passenger of Hound's alt mode as they drove through the city. He was going a little over the speed limit, but made sure he was careful to obey traffic laws.

Jade had her hands on the steering wheel, making it look like she was driving instead of the transformer within. A quick glance over, she noticed her friend and boss was staring out the window. She was unsure what Zaru could be thinking, but had some idea.

"Hey, Zaru, wanna get something to eat before we head out?" The singer was sure the older woman was hungry. Not eating for two days? That was a bad sign of deteriorating health.

Surprisingly, Zaru nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's get something. I'm a little hungry."

_A little hungry? Have to be more than that!_ Jade thought, smiling mentally.

"Hey, Hound, mind stopping at the local convenience store? We wanna go inside and get some snacks before we go."

Hound chuckled through the radio. "Roger that, Jade. We should reach Vic's Convenient in about 3 minutes."

"Great."

Hound pulledinto the local store and stalled the engine. Jade unbuckled herself along with Zaru. The doors opened on their own, allowing the young women to exit the vehicle.

"Thanks, Hound. You're such a gentleman." Zaru patted his hood. _Like Mirage..._ She shook her head. _Ack! I can't think about him right now! That's the reason I'm getting out! To stop thinking about him!_

"Thank you, Zaru. Are you okay?" He asked. After hearing the details, though it was brief, he couldn't help but feel for her.

"Yeah, Hound. I'm all right. At least a little."

"I'm glad." Soon, Zaru noticed a figure forming in the driver seat of the vehicle. It was Hound in his holoform.

_I kind of forgot how cute he looks in that form._ She giggled a little. "What are you doing, Hound?" Jade asked.

The now shaggy, brown-haired man smiled, hands gripping the wheel. "I'm going to head over for a quick wash." He pointed to the car wash just a little down the street.

"But why? You're just gonna get dirty anyways? And we'll have to take you later on."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to be clean so we can see how much damage we've done afterward." He grinned wide.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine with me. But try to be back here shortly okay? We shouldn't take long inside the store."

"Right." He waved his hand and started the engine, driving himself to the wash down the way.

Zaru and Jade headed into the convenient store, grabbing different items here and there before heading up to the register and paying for them. Jade reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet, then noticed Zaru already beat her to it. The register dinged and the chiming of money as it was moved. She received her change with a smile and a 'Have a nice day!' from the clerk. Smiling small, Zaru grabbed a couple bags while Jade grabbed the last one and went outside to wait for Hound.

While rifling through the bags, Zaru felt her pockets. _Dammit! I don't have anymore!_

"Is there something wrong, Zaru?" Jade wondered.

"Yeah. I forgot to buy some cigarettes. I haven't smoked any in a couple days and I really need one."

Jade groaned. "You ever think that maybe this might be a good time to quit? It's a nasty habit ya know."

"I don't care. I've been smoking since you began middle school." Grabbing her wallet, she pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Can you please run in for me? I don't feel like going."

"Me? Buy cigarettes? Are you nuts? You know I hate those things."

Zaru pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Pwease, Jadie? I wuv you."

Rolling her eyes, she snatched the money from her boss' hand. "You owe me."

"I'll remember that. Thanks, Jadie."

Nodding, the college student headed back inside.

It wasn't a moment that passed by before Zaru felt a tap on her shoulder. _I wonder..._ She turned abruptly before her eyes widened like saucers.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Slater rubbed his chin with a Swiss army knife. "Oh, I don't know. Been trying to get you for awhile, Zaru."

She stepped back a foot. "H-How's Alan doing?" _Now is _not_ the time for this!! I'm already feeling like shit! Don't make it any worse!_

Without a hesitation, Slater smiled. "Better actually. Been released for awhile now."

"I'm glad to know that." _How can that man stay in the hospital for that long anyways? I couldn't have done that much damage._ "Seriously, though, how come he had to stay so long? I know it wasn't because of me."

The leader shook his head. "It was you. _Everything_ he had to endure was because of you." The men behind him smirked while cracking their knuckles. _"And you're gonna pay for that! All of it!"_ Lashing out with his right foot, he kicked her in the gut.

She bent over painfully, the air knocked out of her. _Oh shit that hurt!_ Not even over the pain, she was grabbed harshly by the collar of her shirt and pulled back against a muscular body. Something sharp was nestled against her neck. She felt like a thin ice ran across her throat. _Hound! Barricade! MIRAGE! Please, Mirage! Save me!_

Jade headed back out, cigarettes in hand. "All right, Zaru. I got you a buy one, get one free type of- What the hell?!" Her eyes bugged and she backed away. "Oh shit!"

Slater motioned for his men to grab her. "Get her! She's coming along for the ride!"

"No! Let go of me!" Jade shouted as she struggled against her captors. "No!" Her teeth gritted together in anger. "GET OFF OF ME!!! HOUND!!!" She cried out loudly.

Hound was at the car wash relaxing while getting the wash. His holoform self was ready to fall asleep at the wheel until he heard a familiar voice asking for help.

"GET OFF OF ME!! HOUND!!!" _Jade!! _Quickly, not caring where he was in the wash, he geared it out of there, soap suds flying off his vehicle form and disobeying laws.

"JADE!" He shouted.

"HOUND! HELP US!!" She shouted before both her and Zaru were shoved in the back of a rusted up mustang similar to Barricade.

"NO! JADE!" The green jeep squealed his tires as he rushed out of the parking lot, close behind the mustang. _I must contact the Autobots!_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Mirage stood in the Lounge area spark broken. He received word from Rose and Leiana not too long ago that Zaru went out with Jade and Hound to do some activities together. When they would be back, he did not know.

Now, he was waiting. Rose and Leiana were watching some movie on the television and laughing together. Seeing them smiling, he wished he could see Zaru smile once again.

He smiled small. If they could get themselves back into a meaningful relationship or friendship, he would be happy. If they could get back to the way things were before all of this happened, he would be the happiest mech in the world. He thought so much on the situation that he realized how incredibly stupid he must have been. It wasn't his choice to make for her if she wanted to be with Barricade or not. It wasn't his choice if she was going to act along with the police Decepticon somehow. No. It was her life and he should learn to trust her judgement better. Even when something like that occurs.

_I know that I'll apologize to her. I'll hold her and love her. I won't ever let her go. _He thought of all the wonderful things they would be able to achieve together once she was close to his spark. But they shattered the moment Optimus intercepted the girls' TV time with an urgent message from Hound.

"_All soldiers report to the communications room immediately!_" His stern voice stated hurriedly around the base.

Mirage grabbed up Leiana and Rose without protests from them and ran into the Communications Room. He set both females on the ground at his feet, waiting for the reason they were asked to come.

"Men, we have a situation." He eyed every one of his soldiers. Especially Mirage.

"Just a few moments ago, Jade and Zaru were taken hostage by, who Hound believes, are the same men that have continued pursuing Zaru in the past."

Mirage's optics narrowed. _Those dirty humans dared to touch his Zaru?_ "Where are they, Optimus?" He growled.

"Mirage..." Optimus blinked.

"I'm going with whoever you send out!" He stepped forward, making sure he didn't step on the two young women in front of him.

The Prime smirked. "I thought you would. That's why you're going to lead the team I send."

With a nod, he stepped back in his place, saluting his leader thanking him.

"Thank you, sir."

"As for the members of the rescue team-"

"I want in, too, Optimus." Skyfire's voice boomed over his. The mech was standing behind him, towering over the commander.

"Skyfire, we can't take risk of someone seeing you." Skyfire lowered his optics in sadness. "But don't worry. With our ground team, we'll have Jade and Zaru back in no time."

He nodded small. _I'm worried about Zaru, too, of course. But Jade is the one I worry most about. A jewel. _My_ precious jewel. My spark mate._

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Blurr. You will back up Mirage if he needs it. And _only_ if he needs it. They are humans. Shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"And the holoforms shall be used for this situation as you want to be stealthy."

"I can turn invisible, Prime. I can blend." Mirage stated proudly.

"I know, but we need you as less conspicuous as possible."

All the soldiers in the mission nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go and get our humans back."

TBC...

A/n: The end of Chapter 10! It's so short, I know. I'm really sorry about that. I just didn't know how else to keep going lol. But please R&R! I would really appreciate it! XD

Sweet Mech (Day)Dreams,

Zaru


	11. Chapter 11

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Other characters mentioned in this story belong to me as well. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** This is the second to last chapter. Sorry guys! And hopefully you really enjoy this one! XD

Chapter 11

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Jade and Zaru continued struggling against their captors the best they could. While their hands were in the process of being bound by the scraggly black-haired man known as Slater and an unknown male with silver-streaked brown hair and gray eyes, Jade lifted a leg and kicked the driver side seat hard as she could, hoping to distract the driver enough for him to stop the vehicle. It worked the first couple of times, a red-haired man gripping the wheel tightly and swerving from side to side. Sometimes he would slow down some, then speed up when he thought the kicking of his seat stopped. But there was no chance of him stopping. Slater was urging him to continue driving the rusted mustang through the wide city streets.

When the blonde-brunette was ready to pummel the seat with her feet once again, Slater brandished a knife, so shiny, the sun streaming through the window gleamed from it. He showed it to Jade.

"I suggest you keep your feet to yourself. Okay, sweetheart?" He leaned over her, breathing foul breath in her face. "Or do I need to teach you a lesson in manners?" He smirked when he saw her dark eyes grow wide.

Zaru was sitting next to Jade, squished in the middle, hands unable to reach for the door handle hoping to jump out. Her eyes closed in disgust and fear. This was definitely not the day to be messing with her. And definitely not the time to mess with her friends. Because when it came to her friends, she would not stand for anything.

"Just leave her the fuck alone, Slater! She hasn't done anything to you! I'm the one you want! Let her go! She has _nothing_ to do with this!" She sneered through gritted teeth.

The stubble-beared man looked at her in surprise. "Are you saying you _want_ to die?"

"If it keeps her out of this, I'll do _anything_ you want! Just please leave her alone!" The green-haired woman played with the rope tying her hands behind her back. _If I can at least get one hand free, we can be out of here and I can whoop their asses!_ But the bonds were so tight around her, she was giving herself rope burn on her wrists. _Shit! What the hell am I gonna do?_

A grin appeared on the face of the unnamed man next to Zaru. "_Anything,_ honey? I know what I could do to you." He wiggled his eyebrows her way lustfully.

She shuddered in the horror of it all. _I have to save Jadie. I have to keep her alive! I can't let anything happen to her!_ "You're such a disgusting pig!" She hissed under her breath.

Next thing she knows, a knife is against her throat. "You wanna say that out loud, honey? I didn't hear ya." The man growled. She didn't answer him earning the knife's sharp blade pushing into her neck.

"_Ah!_" She gasped. "I said you were a disgusting pig! Does that make you happy, asshole?"

Jade stared helplessly at her friend. What were they going to? Where were they being taken to? She hoped Hound was still following behind them. Adjusting her body, she turned her head, her eyes seeing the familiar green jeep through the encrusted back windshield. _Thank the heavens he's still here! _

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Hound revved his engine in displeasure as he continued racing after the nasty looking mustang the humans were taken away in.

_Those humans are going to pay for taking those two! _It was his fault they were taken though. If he had stayed with them at the store instead of wanting to go to the carwash, they would be in his alt mode that very moment, riding over rough terrain while screaming and shouting for joy. But no. His friends were taken under his nose and he was powerless to do anything to stop it. _No! I'll get you back, girls! Just keep holding on! Stay alive! I know back-up is on the way! _

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Four vehicles sped down the streets of Tranquility trying to locate Hound straight away. All four of the transformers hoped nothing happened to Zaru or Jade. They were allies. They were friends. If anything happened to them, the humans would pay with their dastardly deed.

Blurr was leading Sunstreaker and Sideswipe next to Mirage who was gearing it up a notch every little bit. The blue sharpshooter mech knew his fellow Autobot was overly worried of the welfare of his charge and spark mate. He sighed heavily. How he wished he had his own spark mate to protect.

Suddenly, a comlink call came in from Hound to all the Autobots.

...[_Come in, Autobots! This is Hound!_]...

Mirage answered straight away. ...[_Mirage, here! What are your coordinates, Hound?_]... He hoped he would answer right away.

There was a moment of static before Hound answered once again.

...[_I can't send you exact coordinates! They keep changing every second!_]...

_If we don't have exact coordinates, how will we find them? _Mirage wondered. ...[_We need to know the location, Hound!_]...

...[_I'm doing the best I can right now, Mirage! I'm on their bumper!_]...

...[_Where is a location you are coming up to?_]... _If we can't get coordinates, we just need information ahead of time to get to them._

...[_No! The car is turning right on Wheeler and Boston!_]... Hound seemed a little frantic now.

...[_Hound, what's wrong?_]... Blurr came into the conversation.

...[_It's speeding up! I think they know I'm on to them!_]...

_No... _Mirage panicked.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Slater had his arm resting on the behind Jade's head while looking ahead. She was unable to see anything with the huge bicep in the way. _Hound, please, still be there! Please!_

Zaru was getting a little dizzy from the heat, her eyes dropping and her head leaning back against the seat. Since she hadn't consumed water or any type of food within the last couple of days, her body was ready to fall down for the count. The gray-eyed man next to her noticed the change in her attitude. He didn't care whatsoever about her, but Slater wanted her to remain alive. And awake. Especially for what they were about to do her once they reached their hideout.

He reached up with a big hand, slapping her cheek a little. "Hey, honey, wake up. What's wrong with you?"

Her head dropped forward, bobbing a little every now and then. She was really exhausted. It really didn't help if she barely got any sleep either.

"Nnn, what?" She asked.

He grabbed her chin, lifting her face to his gaze. "Stay awake, sweetheart. We want to have some fun with you."

Anger overtaking her weak body, she growled and pulled her face away from him.

"Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!" Shaking off her hunger pangs, she turned to face the back windshield still seeing Hound. _Thank primus for you, Hound! I love you for this!_

Slater noticed her looking and snapped his fingers to his buddy. "Hey, Brad, check and see what she's looking at. I can't see a thing from over here."

The man now known as Brad sat up, one leg on the seat while looking out the window. He noticed the jeep behind them, but thought nothing of it.

"It's nothing, man. Just a green jeep." Then he squinted his eyes, noticing there no was driver at the wheel. "Oh, shit, man!"

"What?"

"There's no one driving that car, dude!"

Slater's eyes widened. "Are you shitting me, Brad?"

Brad glared over at his leader. "If I'm kidding, then I'm a chick in disguise."

The black-haired head honcho brandished his weapon once again and glared at the girls. "Is that another of your robot buddies?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Slater. Are you high?"

He stood up in the seat, taking a peek out the window himself. "I ain't high, girl, and I know what I'm looking at. That's a fucking robot disguised as a jeep!" He sat back down, bumping Jade in the head with his arm.

"Ow!" She cringed.

"Which one is that? One of your two big friends? Or is that someone new?"

"I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." Her face was serious, but he knew she was lying to him.

"All right fine. You wanna play that way? Fine with me. Jack, hurry up and get to the hideout." He smirked. "We're ready to have some fun with our precious hostages."

Jade's eyes widened like saucers. _Hostages? When did we become hostages?_

"How are we hostages when nobody knows you're doing this?" She asked.

"Yeah, Slater. When did it come from kidnaping to becoming hostages?" Zaru questioned.

"Just shut up. No more yapping from you or I cut you here and now." Brad threatened.

The girls shut up as they realized the driver shifted the gears of the mustang, turning abruptly onto a dirt road before a dead end, disappearing in a cloud of dust. The girls just hoped Hound was still behind them.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Hound was within firing range. He could take out the tires with just a single blast or two but he didn't want to harm the girls. They were the mustang. If he fired, there was a chance the both of them could get hurt. He wouldn't allow that to happen to them. Suddenly, he noticed the car sped up quickly taking a quick right turn, disappearing. Growling, he burnt his tires, going at his top speed, turning to follow, but stopped, tires squealing, realizing he was at a dead end.

"_Slag it all!!_" He cursed. _This is all my fault. I let them down. Please forgive me, girls. We'll find you! I promise!_

The green mech never realized the cloud of dust on the dirt road to the left of him slowly dying down.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Mirage and the others were coming up to the corner of Wheeler and Boston when Hound radioed in to them.

...[_Mirage, this is Hound._]...

_Why does he sound upset? ..._[_This is Mirage. What's going on now, Hound? What's your current location?_]...

...[_I'm at a dead end of Wheeler. They're gone, Mirage. I lost them. I have no idea where they are at._]...

Mirage was silent. He didn't know what to say or do. His spark was aching to be reunited with its spark mate and now he was unable to. He mentally thought of how he would kill those humans when he got a hold of them. To rip them apart, limb by limb. To blast at them until they were nothing but ashes and blood. The blue mech braked suddenly, the other three vehicles stopping around him. He was on the side near Wheeler and Boston, engine stalled.

Blurr parked up beside him. "Mirage."

"_I'll kill them._" His voice dripped with a venomous tone. "_I'll tear them apart. They will never see tonight. Not if I have anything to do with it._"

"Whoa, Mirage! Calm down, man." Sunstreaker was behind him parked. "We know you're upset because they took Zaru, but you need to calm down. I'm certain we'll find them. I know we will."

"How can you be so fragging sure about that, Sunstreaker? For all we know..." His words trailed off. He wanted to kill. That was the only thoughts penetrating his thinking processors at the moment.

"What does your spark tell you?" Sideswipe asked. "You would know if she was dead or not."

"I don't care. Anything could happen when we don't know exactly where they are!"

"All right, Blurr. Contact Optimus right now! Perhaps they can trace the comwatches the girls have." Sunstreaker explained.

Blurr wanted to mentally smack himself. _Now why didn't I think of that? _"All right. That's an excellent idea, Sunstreaker."

"I have great ideas every now and then."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Back at the base, Leiana, Rose and the rest of the Autobots were awaiting word from the others about the welfare of Zaru and Jade. It had been almost an hour since they were all sent out with no word. Everybody was bound to become worried.

Rose fisted her hands in concern. She didn't want to think the worst, but with such a long period of time passing by, how could they not consider the bad happening to both Jade and Zaru. The red-headed gothic woman shook her head, water shimmering in her stormy eyes. _Please let them be all right._

Ratchet noticed the uneasiness of the situation for Rose and scooped her up in his hand. He gently set her on his shoulder, where she tried to make herself comfortable. His hand was atop her body, keeping her warm.

"Rose, it will be all right. Don't worry. I feel that everything will turn out just fine."

She reached up a slightly paled hand, wiping away unshed tears. "How do you know that, Ratch?"

He smiled warmly. "In case you don't remember, Zaru can take care of herself. And I have no doubt Jade is able to do the same. As long as the both of them work together, do as they're told by their captors, I believe all will be well."

"But, Ratch, what if you're wrong? What if something _does_ happen to them?"

He gently petted the full length of her body as it lay on his shoulder, gripping to keep herself from falling.

"I know it. Do not consider the worst of a situation unless it comes down to it, Rose."

Sniffling, she nodded. "You're right, love. I can't be thinking like that."

Leiana sighed in frustration. They should have responded with something a long time before about Zaru and Jade. But all there was was silence. A continuous silence from the comlinks. She wished that it never happened in the first place. And for the long period they were waiting, it got her thinking of _how_ they were taken. _Hound was there with them. How come he didn't stop it from happening? Why didn't he do anything? _She growled, squeezing her eyes shut, and hit the closest thing to her which was Ironhide.

Ironhide grunted a little after hearing a small clang, something colliding with his leg. Looking down, he saw the dark-skinned femme Leinana holding her hand. _The poor girl._ He groaned as he leaned down, grabbing her gently around the waist, pulling her up to his optic line of sight.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked a little too gruffly.

Her brown eyes narrowed in hatred and she punched his hand. "Put me down, Ironhide! I'm in no mood for this!"

Sighing, he set her on his shoulder, not allowing her back down safely on the base floor.

"You're gonna stay put right there until you tell me what got up your aft."

Her eyes blinked in shock. _What does he care how I feel?_ "What do you care?"

_Femmes._ "Hey, I care about you humans enough not to stomp on ya. Now spit it out, femme. What's wrong?"

"I'm just...frustrated is all."

He nodded. _Now the words are spilling out._ "Why?"

"Because Jade and Zaru would be here or out off-roading if Hound protected them."

"I see." He patted her head once. "Well, you can't blame Hound. He didn't see it coming, I'm sure."

"I bet he went to sleep or something and let them roam. And that's why they were taken!" It wasn't that she didn't like Hound. She liked him just fine. But after what happened, she felt he wasn't the kind of mech who could handle protecting two girls from a band of thugs.

"These kind of things happen. Hound is not to blame."

Optimus nodded as he walked over to them two. "He's right. Hound may have been distracted somehow and not realized what happened until afterward. But we will speak with him directly after his return."

Leiana nodded herself, knowing Optimus was correct. She couldn't blame the green mech. The situation the two female put themselves in was not his fault. It could have happened when they were with anybody.

"I guess you're right, Optimus. I'm sorry for speaking so low of Hound." Her hands fisted. "But it just irks me that he didn't stop it from happening."

"I know, Leiana, I kn-" Optimus was cut off with an alert coming in from Blurr.

...[_Optimus, this is Blurr._]...

The Autobot leader stood straight and stared at the huge screen in front of them. "This is Optimus. What's your status, Blurr?"

...[_Hound lost sight of them. But Sunstreaker had the idea of tracing Jade and Zaru's location by connecting to their comwatches._]...

Leiana smiled. _That's my Sunny._

Optimus nodded. "Yes. You would be correct. That is an intelligent idea, Blurr. We'll trace the coordinates of the comwatches and send all of you the exact location of where they are. Optimus out."

Rose's eyes fell heavily as she continued laying on Ratchet's shoulder in a comfortable position, ready to fall asleep. _Please, God, bring them home._

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The rusted mustang pulled up to a condemned building that was falling apart. As Zaru and Jade were pulled from the car, they noticed the broken, dust-covered windows and a huge sliding door painted red with paint chips falling off in pieces. The building looked to be a blue color but Zaru wasn't sure. _If I can get as many details of this building that I can, I'm sure we'll be able to contact the guys and let them know where we are. _Her thoughts were broken as she was shoved from behind, a knife pointing at her back.

"Let's go, Zaru." It was Slater. "Hurry it up. We don't wanna stay in this heat forever, do we?"

The girls didn't know how much more of the heat they could. The vehicle ride was long and hot with the windows only opened a crack. Hopefully it was a lot cooler and they could sit down, rest and stay alive.

The sliding door was opened and they felt a lot of cool air hitting them in their faces. _Coolness. If I can cool down enough, I might be able to get us out of here without getting harmed. _As they made their way inside, Jade jumped when the door slammed shut. The driver of the mustang, Jack, was behind and latching the door shut as tight as he could, then joined the others.

"Welcome to our hideout, ladies. Hope you enjoy your visit. Although it will be a short one." Slater smacked Zaru on the back and she coughed.

_Damn bastard. I'll fucking kill him when I get loose._ Grabbing both of their arms, the women were led down a small corridor on the right side which led to an even bigger part of the building holding several boxes, crates and shelves covered with dust and debris.

"Brad, Andrew, please get some chairs for our guests." Slater said, motioning with his hands.

The two men quickly brought chairs around. Brad shoved Jade down into a swivel chair with a broken wheel and Zaru into a metal folding chair.

"What do you believe you are going to get out of this, Slater? Huh? It'll just be murder you know! Not to mention kidnaping! You'll go to prison for life!" Zaru shouted out angrily as Andrew, a passenger of the vehicle with blonde hair lifted her arms to be tied around the back of the chair.

The scraggly haired man thought on it. "I agree. But I'll only go to prison if people find out. That's why it's safe to say killing you will be all the better. Along with your lil friend over there." He sighed heavily. "What a waste of a beautiful face." He walked over, boots clomping toward and rested his hands on the arms of the swivel chair. "I don't believe you ever told me your name, gorgeous."

Jade's dark eyes narrowed in irritation. "Screw you." _Great, Jade! An early death for you!_ Mentally, she wanted to cry. She wanted Skyfire. _Skyfire, I hope I'm able to see you again._

Slater continued looking at Jade. "Hmm. You're scared." He nodded. "I know you are. Putting on a strong face over a terrified one. Yeah. I'd have the same one if I was in your position. Especially facing someone like me." He moved away.

She scrunched up her nose. _What foul breath!!_

Zaru growled. "Why the hell do you have to do this, Slater? Why didn't you just kill me on the spot?"

"Now that would take all the fun out of the torture. Now wouldn't it?"

_Torture?!_ Her eyes widened. _I can't stand no torture. I've been tortured enough, dammit! _"What exactly do you plan on doing to me, Slater? Cut me? Gut me? Slit my throat? Just watching all that blood pouring from my body? Is that entertainment for you? Or do you just get off on it?"

His right eye twitched and he rushed forward, slapping her hard across her face. Strands of damp green hair clung to her sweaty skin. A red mark was beginning to show up on her face. Shaking her head, Zaru smiled.

"You had to tie me up to beat me? You really love your bondage, don't you?"

Slater licked his teeth with his tongue. "More than you know, sweetheart."

She leaned forward slightly. "You got a little drool hanging on the side of your mouth."

Absently, he wiped his face with the hem of his shirt and stood upright. "All right. Time to get down to business."

"Actually, Slater, not quite yet. I have a few....words to exchange with our guest here." An unknown male voice explained. Both of the women turned to their left to see a tall, shadowed figure walking through. "So, back away, Slater, while I finish up my business here."

Zaru's blue eyes widened in terror. _No! It can't be him! He can't be here! No!_ Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Lyric?"

A tall, dark-tanned male with gray, Asian eyes and mussed up brown hair wearing a blue polo shirt and tan bermuda shorts made his appearance. He smirked, hands folded behind his back and bowed.

"_Konnichi-wa, koi." _The half-Japanese man stood there, a smirk on his face.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The four vehicles of the rescue team were awaiting the coordinates from base when a familiar saleen mustang police car drove up beside them. Barricade's holoform was at the wheel, but this time wearing a cop uniform. He looked at them all with crimson eyes.

"What in the frag are you all doing out here?" His deep voice sounded from the holoform.

"Not that it's any of your business, Barricade, but Zaru and Jade were kidnaped by those aft-holes." Sunstreaker explained. How he hated the Decepticon.

Barricade's engine grew loud as the pistons went into overkill. "_WHAT?!_" He growled, hands fisting his steering wheel. "The human males she was to be _protected_ from?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Blurr responded.

Mirage's engine flared with heat, but he remembered now was not the time to argue or fight against Barricade. His spark mate was missing and he really needed her back. Along with Jade.

"Do you have _any_ idea where she was taken?" The Decepticon asked.

"We'll find out momentarily, Barricade. Please keep it down." Blurr requested.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Wheeljack was tracking the comwatches, two red beeps signally their exact location within minutes.

"Optimus, I found them!" He cried out happily, his ear lights flashing.

Rose woke up instantly after hearing Wheeljack's shout of joy.

"You found them?" She sat up, dizzied from whiplash. "Whoa...gotta make a note to get up slowly next time."

"Yes, Rose. We found their location." The Autobot commander studied the screen questioningly. "But I do not know of this area."

"Which area?" Leiana asked still sitting on Ironhide's shoulder where she felt comforted.

Wheeljack made a huge circle with his finger around the two beeps. "This is a map of Tranquility. Streets, highways and byways have been named. Except for this road here." He pointed to it with his big finger. "Any idea what this is?"

Both the human females looked in closely "I know that place." Rose blinked. "It's a dead road basically. Doesn't have a name or anything."

Wheeljack scratched his chin. "Do you know of any buildings in that area? Residential developments perhaps?"

Leiana shook her head. "I know that area. I've biked there several times. There's nothing on that road. At least nothing I remember."

"Lala, that Whisp Warehouse. Remember? It was legally condemned about a couple years ago."

"A warehouse?" Optimus asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh yeah!" Leiana nodded. "I know what you're talking about. As soon as it opened, they closed it."

"Why would they do that?" Skyfire wondered.

The women shrugged. "Don't know. But right now, we need to send the location to the team so they can retrieve Zaru and Jade!" Rose urged.

Within seconds, Optimus called all four Autobots.

...[_We found their location. Before the end of Wheeler, there is..._]...

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

...[_...a hidden dirt road on the right hand side. You must go down that road until you reach a building. Do you got it?_]...

The Autobots and Barricade listened to Optimus' directions very carefully.

"Right, Optimus! Heading that way right now!"

"I'm coming as well!" Barricade stated.

Mirage sighed. _Why must this become more complicated?_

"Barricade, you know my feelings about you at this moment, do you not?"

Barricade's holoform raised an eyebrow. "Like I care how you feel about me. The only thing I care about right now, is retrieving that human from those putrid males."

Blurr's holoform appeared, a blonde-haired, blue eyed male with stoic features clutching the wheel. "Do you agree, Mirage?"

Mirage's holoform appeared as well, black hair swaying softly against the breeze through the now-open windows. "I'm ready to complete the mission." Nodding, he glared over at the police unit. "All right, Barricade. But we do not use our mech modes. We are to use our holoforms. Orders from Optimus."

"Like I need my true form to kill those fraggers."

Mirage smirked. "Then let's get back our humans."

All four, including Barricade, revved down the street, turning quickly onto Wheeler.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Lyric, what are you doing here, you bastard?" Zaru asked, once again becoming dizzy from the heat still covering her body and lack of food with sleep.

"Baby, is that any way to talk to me?" Lyric shook his head, and walked over to her. His hands removed themselves from behind him revealing a small red case.

Both sets of female eyes widened. "W-What is that, Lyric?

"Awe, are you worried about what I got in here, sweetie? Don't be. It's not for you."

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes willing the dizziness to go away. "Then, why? What are you doing here? And with them?"

The half-Japanese older man sat down on his knees in front of her. "Because I missed you, honey. That's why." He reached up a hand, brushing damp green hair out of her eyes.

She growled trying to bite him. His gray eyes narrowed, slapping her across the face in irritation.

"FUCK YOU!" She spat on him earning another slap.

"Hmm." He stood up. "I thought after these few years you'd be tamed, but I guess not."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I will _never_ be tamed! Do you hear me, you jackass!"

Lyric only smirked as he motioned to Slater and his men to follow him. "Come. We have some talking to do."

Slater just turned to the women and asked, "What about them? Think they'll run? They don't have their feet bound."

"No. They'll stay. There's no other way out of here. Come." He turned heading down the corridor.

The men followed, doing as they were told.

Zaru felt relief fall over her.

"Zaru?" Jade called to her friend, feeling her panic.

"Yeah?"

"W-Who was that man? You know him?"

She stared over at her blonde-brunette friend troubled. "Yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend Ryo Morishita."

"But you called him Lyric." Jade struggled against the bonds on her wrists.

Zaru did the same. "I know. I gave him that nickname when we were younger. Apparently, he's kept it as an alias all these years."

"He's that boyfriend that abused you, isn't he?"

Tears streaked down her cheeks heavily. "Yeah." She whispered.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Mirage sped up. Somehow, he could feel anger, impatience and....fear. _Zaru, don't worry. I'm coming!_

TBC....

A/n: Okay, not as long as I planned, but I decided to break it down into mini-chapters lol. XD Hope you all don't mind the cliffy! Heh!

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Lyric (Ryo Morishita) belongs to me. Other characters mentioned in this story belong to me as well. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the last chapter and epilogue to _Illusions of Love._ I wish to thank everybody who has reviewed. Thank you. And a big thank you to the creators of the Ocs I was able to enjoy using in this story! Thank you so much!! XD Now, onto the chapter! XD

Chapter 12: Epilogue

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru was holding onto consciousness the best she could. The current health of her body was rapidly deteriorating as sleep threatened to overcome her. But she was thankful for the coolness of the warehouse she and Jade were held in. It helped her somewhat to stay awake to the world surrounding her.

Her blonde-brunette friend Jade was wide awake watching as Zaru was fading slowly away. She had to do something to keep her awake. But what could she do? Her hands were bound, attached to a wheeled chair.

_That's it!_ With all her might, she pushed her sandaled feet against the floor, rolling herself backward to where Zaru sat still.

"Zaru, come on. Stay awake. You have to." She begged. Zaru was a fighter, but without the daily essentials a human needed, she was done for.

The green-haired woman's head bobbed slowly from lack of sleep.

"Jadie, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jade used her foot and kicked her friend in the shin, her body thrusting itself awake from the force of the blow.

"Stay awake." Jade pleaded.

Zaru glared at her, but softened when she saw the terrified gaze.

"I-I'll try, Jade. I'm just so tired." Her eyes drooped once again.

"Awe, is my poor baby girl tired?" Lyric walked in once again, Slater and his men behind him.

"Why do you have to do this, Lyric?" She asked.

"It's called payback, _koi._ You know the word." He responded as he once again sat down in front of her.

"Payback for what? For me smashing your face in a long time ago? Because if that's the case, you really must be a wimp."

"Oh, of course. I deserve that. But what I didn't deserve was you trying to kill me, Zaru. Do you know what that does to a person near death?" He set his chin on top of her knee, gray eyes looking up at her waiting for a response.

No matter how much she wanted to raise her knee and butt him in the chin, she couldn't risk him hurting her or Jade.

"You deserved it."

"Did I now?"

She shook her head, eyes drooping. "You abused me, Lyric. Hurt me so much physically." She smirked. "Luckily for me, I still kept a sane mentality against you."

Lyric shrugged his shoulders. "Your own fault for getting into a relationship with me. You could have said no, but you didn't."

"I was stupid. We were friends since I moved here from Japan. My only friend that I could trust." She sniffled. "Someone I thought would be the perfect match for me, beyond everybody else who asked me out."

"Zaru, we would still be together if you discontinued being independent. If you only did what I asked, I would have gone easier on ya."

"You are such a filthy son of a bitch! I'm glad that I opened my eyes. Seeing you for the monster you were. Jealous. Strict. Pig-headed. Asshole. Jerk off. Arrogant. And so much more." Her face leaned close to his as far as it could go. "I loved you so much." She whispered. "And I'm glad that I remained true to myself to get away from you." She spat in his face despite being dehydrated some.

Slowly, her ex-boyfriend stood up, using his shirt to wipe the spit off his face. "I'm done here. Do whatever the hell you want with her." He turned to walk away, but stopped when Zaru called out to him.

"Lyric!"

"What the fuck do you want? I have other...business to deal with."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here anyways? How are you involved with these assholes?"

He smiled while turning, hands behind his back still holding the small red case. "Well, Slater is an old friend of mine. When he talked about a green-haired female who could whoop some ass, I kind of figured it was you. So I gave him the information he needed to get you."

"What do you get out of all this?"

"What do I get?" Doing a 180, he stepped toward Jade and pulled her away from Zaru. "I get to kill your friends one by one." Reaching his hand forward, he grabbed Jade's face in his hands and forcefully kissed her.

She screamed and pulled away from him, breath hitched in her throat. "You limey bastard!" _That was a kiss I was saving for Skyfire!_ It wasn't that she had never been kissed before, but she had promised herself the next guy she saved her kiss for would be the one she loved. And now Lyric had ruined it.

"You stay the fuck away from her! Or I'll kill you this time! There won't be no beating! Just death! No mercy!"

"Ooh. Such big words for a woman tied up in a chair who could barely stay awake."

Zaru fumed. She was going to kill him.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

They all drove down Wheeler finding Hound who was already set to drive on the dirt roadway. Waving his hand, Mirage signaled Hound to get moving to the warehouse so they could rescue Jade and Zaru.

The rescue team, Barricade and Hound pulled up to the blue warehouse. The words _Whisp Warehouse_ was painted in block letters on the front of the building. Engines turned off and several holoformed mechs retreated from the parked vehicles. Mirage stared at the red, chipped sliding door. _Behind that door is where Zaru is._ He took a breath that wasn't needed and sighed.

Blurr's blonde-hair and blue-eyed holoform treaded across the dirt to Mirage. He clamped a hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mirage. I'm sure Zaru and Jade are both safe and hopefully no harm has been inflicted upon their person."

"I do hope you are right, Blurr." He ran his fingers through the black locks of his hair. "If they have harmed her, I will be for the kill." His piercing eyes met Blurr's. "You must stop me if it does come down to it."

"We will see."

Barricade stood, his holoform's clothing changed away from the police uniform to a tank and jeans. "What are we waiting for?" The Decepticon growled.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smirked, cracking their knuckles, itching for a fight.

"So let's kick some aft!" Sunstreaker stated.

"Yeah. Let's get in there, beat the pit out of some humans and hit the road with the girls." Sideswipe walked past the others to the door.

Mirage stopped the red lambo twin. "No, Sideswipe. We must enter at the right time."

The mechs all sighed knowing he was right.

"So how do we do this then?" Barricade wondered.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

She swallowed hard, feeling the cold steel gliding slowly down her throat breaking skin on contact. Zaru's breath hitched in her own throat when the knife Slater held cut through the top of her tank, slicing it halfway down. Sweat glistened, pouring down her body like a faucet, a thin trail of blood following.

Jade wanted to look away in disgust at these horrible men who took them. But she was forced to watch as Lyric kept her in place. His face was next to her, watching in fascination.

"Watch your friend receive her punishment like a good girl." He brushed damp blonde bangs from her face. "Isn't this fun?"

Jade Rivers was really never the type to judge or dislike, let alone be filled with hatred for someone. But at that moment, she hated Lyric. Despised him and the men around them.

"You really are a sick bastard." She hissed.

He slapped her. "You're next, cutie." He whispered in her ear.

"You plan on killing us?" She asked, wishing now she didn't.

"Oh, yes. But I want to see her as she watches you maimed and tortured." He chuckled. "Hell, maybe even witness the rape of you. You are really cute. So I think I would enjoy myself." His hand squeezed her cheeks, her mouth like a fish. "Can't let you go to waste now can we?"

The green-haired club owner screamed. Slater smirked as he gripped the handle of the knife he just thrust into her right shoulder.

"What's the matter, Zaru? Doesn't it feel good?"

She hissed through clenched teeth. "You're dead, you bastard!"

The hand clenching the knife twisted, blood pouring continuously down her chest.

She howled, tears ready to fall upon her swollen cheeks from Lyric's abuse earlier.

"This is so much fun!" The red-haired Jack chuckled from behind her. "I can almost see the edge of the knife from this angle!"

Jade burst into tears. "Stop it!" She screamed.

Slater pulled the knife from her body, her crying out from the agony of its removal. He held the blade up to eye level admiring the blood soaking the shiny metal.

"Where else can we stick you now?"

Suddenly, window glass shattered from three directions, heated light seeping in. Dust rose, shifting around the big area slowly clouding everyone's line of sight.

Zaru, weak from the pain, looked up through pain-filled eyes at the sudden entrance. Blinking, she made out a couple familiar figures Her eyes dropped tears recognizing Mirage.

"Mirage..." She whispered.

Mirage's sensitive hearing picked up on her words. _Zaru!_ The Autobot growled seeing the sate she was in. Eyes flashed red, He was ready to kill, blood for blood.

Lyric stood straight, running to Zaru while opening the red case revealing a syringe. He aimed the needlepoint at her neck while pulling her hair. Zaru's neck angled painfully.

"Gah!" Sweat, tears and blood mixed together around her upper body.

"Who the hell are you?" Lyric asked calmly.

Seeing him with the needle at Mirage's spark mate's neck, Blurr set a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Mirage, easy now. Any moves and he might kill her." He whispered.

Sunstreaker and Barricade stood their ground near Jade. She was close enough to grab, but any sudden movement could cause the death of their dear friends.

Barricade's crimson eyes flashed. "Let her go." He growled deep in his throat.

Lyric turned, a smile on his face. Luckily Slater and the men were backing him up.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No, but I'm gong to become your worst nightmare if you don't let her free!" The Decepticon fisted the hands at his sides.

"Then you must be in love with her." The half Japanese man stated. "Certainly I don't believe someone who is _just_ a friend would go through all this trouble to save her." The syringe was pushed against her neck ready to break through skin.

"You don't have to do this." Sideswipe brought a hand forward. "We just want Jade and Zaru. That's all."

Mirage took a step forward.

"Nah uh uh." Slater blocked him. "Take another step and my knife makes a home in your stomach."

Zaru opened her eyes, staring up at the man she once loved.

"P-Please, Lyric."

Her ex-boyfriend turned back facing her. He removed the hand pulling hair and brushed strands back with his fingers.

"What is it, _koi_?"

"Y-You d-d-don't have to d-do this! This isn't the real you!" She cried.

"Oh, but this is the real me."

"I refuse to believe it. I doubt you are a killer."

"He's right, love." A familiar British accent made everyone turn.

There standing in the corridor was Rose and Ratchet's holoform. The medic was standing in front of her protectively.

Blurr gasped. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Ratchet and I came to help with medical attention if need be." She gazed at Zaru. "And I'm guessing I was right telling Optimus to let us go."

Zaru squinted through now blurry eyes. "Rose? Get out of here!"

She ignored Zaru and continued her gaze on Lyric. "Remember me, Lyric?"

His gray eyes narrowed, remembering. "The British bitch. How ya been?"

"You will _watch_ your tongue, human!" Ratchet snarled. "Nobody speaks to my spark mate that way!"

Rose was shocked. _Spark mate? Why did I not know about that?_ "Ratch, love, please. It's all right." Setting a hand firmly on his shoulder, she continued. "I've been well. Although, from what I'm seeing right now, you aren't doing too well yourself."

"It's your fault, you know." Ryo Morishita stood straight. "If you hadn't of opened that mouth of yours, Zaru and I would still be together." His face turned stoic. "It was you to begin with. The one who ruined a good relationship."

"You call beating on a girl who loved you to tears a good relationship?"

"I always told her how sorry I was. That I loved her. We had it all together."

Mirage gasped at this newfound information. _This man is the one who abused my spark mate? I'll kill!_ He seethed with rage, but waited until the right moment. And Rose was the best distraction. _Thank you Ratchet for bringing Rose with you._ _This is the kind of distraction we needed._

"Had it all together?! Are you made? You were suffocating her! Pulling her away from everybody who loved her!" The red head was angry now. "Someone had to do something! Nobody wanted to so _I_ did! I had no understanding about why she wouldn't leave your bloody arse behind and look ahead! She was blinded by love! A _false_ love you portrayed, clouding her judgment of you!" Her finger pointed at him. "It was _your_ fault for the ending to your relationship! Not mine! Now let her go you, bloody wanker!"

Lyric raged with madness wanting to attack Rose. However, as soon as he moved away from Zaru, all the mechs leapt into action.

Hound lunged from Sideswipe's side and pulled Jade away from the ruckus. The blonde-brunette was never happier to see her guardian! "Thank goodness you're here, Hound!" Her wrists were cut loose and she jumped, hugging him tightly with tears cascading down her cheeks. "Oh, Hound! Thank you!"

Hound smiled and set an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you to safety away from all this." Heading around the group, they made their way to Ratchet went into doctor mode checking her over.

Mirage jumped over Slater's head, dropping on top of Lyric.

"Mirage!" Blurr shouted.

"You take that one!" He stood motioning to Slater with his hand. He smirked, eyes flashing a brighter blue. "This one is mine!" Pulling back his fist, he hit Lyric square in the jaw.

The man fell down dropping the syringe with a clack on the floor. His Asian-like face glared up at Mirage. "_You_ must be her boyfriend then. Or at least hold feelings for that bitch."

The mech landed another punch in his face. The human felt like he was getting hit by a rock or steel for that matter. The force behind Mirage's hits left marks already showing on his once-clear face.

"You're the one who hurt her! Assaulted her!" A punch. "I'll make sure you receive a thousand times the pain she suffered at your hands!"

Sunstreaker whirled, a kick landing in Jack's midsection. His green eyes went wide as he doubled over in pain.

"Oh, damn! That shit hurts!" The red-haired gang member held his stomach.

"You hurt our friends!" The yellow Lambo twin stated. "It's time for payback."

Zaru was ready to faint from everything, but tried to stay awake. Barricade punched and kicked Brad. Then, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pants, he hefted the organic male into a pile of old shelves that broke upon impact.

"Zaru!" He moved to her quickly, sliding down on his knees and ripping the ropes bounding her hands together.

"B-Barricade?" She asked quietly.

The Decepticon moved to her side and saw the damage up close. "Son of a glitch." He murmured. The mech gently picked her up in his arms. "Come on, femme."

The green-haired female smiled small at him. "Don't call me femme. I hate that."

He chuckled and waited for an opening to get passed everybody fighting without hurting the female in his arms.

Blurr gripped Slater's hand and squeezed, the scraggly leader falling to his knees in pain from the vice-grip. "You were the one who kidnapped them." More stating than a question.

Speaking through pain, he replied, "Of course. I'm also the one who had some fun with _her_ today."

The sharpshooter's eyes widened. "You inflicted those injuries upon her?"

Slater's face cringed. "It was fun."

"Mirage." The blonde-haired male sighed waiting for his friend to reply.

"What? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Perhaps you should spend some time on this one as well." Blurr spoke.

Mirage grabbed Lyric from behind, hooking his leg around the inside of his opponent's knee to sweep him to the ground. "Why?"

"This one here injured your spark mate."

The spy turned slowly. "You? It was _you_?" Moving away, he grabbed Slater by the back of the neck, lifting him off the ground. Blurr retreated over to Lyric, kicking him in the face to unconsciousness.

Mirage threw Slater face first into the concrete wall. He groaned and fell to the ground lifeless, his face battered and bloodied. An indentation with smears of blood was left within the wall.

Barricade made his way to Ratchet with Zaru still in his arms.

"Zaru's badly hurt."

Ratchet checked her shoulder and chest seeing the heavy amount of blood still flowing. "We need to get her to the back of me immediately, Barricade! Come!" He pushed his shoulder to lead the way as Rose linked her arm through Ratchet's while running out of the building.

It was a couple minutes later that all the holoform mechs rushed out of the old, abandoned warehouse. They were all concerned about the welfare of their human allies.

Mirage saw Ratchet's hummer doors opened. Barricade was standing to the side and watching Ratchet do his work. Running over, his feet skidded against the ground, his blue eyes locked on the female inside the search and rescue vehicle.

"Ratchet, is she going to be all right?" His spark tugged in concern.

The medic was able to stop the bleeding from her shoulder, a moist towel covering the wound.

"I will need to take her back to the med bay to give her stitches. The wound in her shoulder is very deep. Much tissue has been broken." He lifted the towel and inspected the wound again. "From what I can tell as well, someone used a knife and twisted it around her insides." He closed his eyes and shuddered. "That must have been horrible. The pain of it."

Zaru was paler than usual now. She was slowly deteriorating. Mirage bit his lip.

"But will she be okay?"

Ratchet put Rose's hand on the shoulder wound and stepped out of his alt mode.

"I don't really know. We need to get her away from here and fast so I can treat her. Otherwise…she might not make it."

TBC....

A/n: This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but I decided to separate. And now, here is chapter 12. Chapter 13 will not take too long so I hope you will enjoy the oncoming ending of Illusions.

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	13. Epilogue

**Illusions of Love**

by Zaru

_**Summary: **_Post Movieverse. After the events of Mission City, new Autobots arrive. Among them is Mirage who, as soon as he arrives, notices a young woman running for her life. Now, being a new human ally, she is torn between giving her heart to Mirage and Barricade, who has made his way into Autobot ranks. Who will win her over?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to my friend (who has given me full permission to use her) Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez either. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Ninjalala. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to my friend (with full permission of usage) to Blackwing Rose. Lyric (Ryo Morishita) belongs to me. Other characters mentioned in this story belong to me as well. Also, songs mentioned in any chapter does not belong to me either. They belong to their writers/creators/singers. Nor do I profit on this fanfic in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the last chapter and epilogue to _Illusions of Love! _To everybody who has reviewed this story, I thank you deeply from the bottom of my heart! It wasn't easy to get to this ending, although it is a rather short one sadly. But I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you! Now please read on to the conclusion of _Illusions of Love!_

Chapter 13: Epilogue

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a harsh waiting period for everybody.

It had been a few hours since they all arrived safely back to the base and Ratchet speeding like a bat out of hell into the med bay. As soon as the doors opened, they were closed, not allowing anybody else to enter so he could work peacefully on a slowly deteriorating Zaru.

Mirage punched the wall of the base, growling in frustration. There had been no recent updates from the doctor bot since an hour before and Zaru was not in good health still. He wanted nothing more than to rush by her side and hold her close to his spark. _If we were bonded together, she would be healed._ His optics closed in sadness. From now on, no matter what, he would remain by her side as her protector and guardian whether she chose to love him or not. She was the only thing on his processor. Without her, he would be nothing.

Barricade was sitting down on the other side of the hallway with his optics dimmed, seemingly in deep thought. It would seem to everybody he was taking the news on Zaru just as bad as Mirage was. Although he wouldn't admit he cared for the human more than necessary, Autobot and human alike could tell how he felt. But they didn't want to voice their words at that time. Not while Zaru's situation was dire.

It was hard not knowing what was happening with Zaru. Leiana growled and punched Sunstreaker's palm which she resided in upon his return to the base.

Sunstreaker's own optics were dimmed down to a pale blue as he stared down at the small human within his hand. He could understand her frustration. He wasn't really one for patience and not hearing anything only pushed him further toward the impatient side of things. But silence was all everybody needed at the time since they were afraid they would miss something should even the tiniest noise sound.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Ratchet kept staring down at the small human lying down on the huge berth made for his kind. A human-sized I.V. he made using Cybertronian means was hooked into Zaru's arm, her good arm. The wound she received in her shoulder was already cleaned and bandaged. Her condition was better than an hour earlier. He was able to extract nutrients necessary from human sustenance and concocted a liquid to help give her body strength since she hadn't eaten for a couple of days. It was helping definitely. She was very pale when she was rushed into the med bay and now, her color was returning.

The girl had awakened a few times during that time, but only moaning a few words, then falling back into unconsciousness. But he noticed with each time she awoke, he was able to understand her better. That, he was grateful for. Human or not, she was his patient and he was not going to allow her to deteriorate under his careful medical attention.

Fifteen more minutes passed by, the I.V. continuously dripping the liquid nutrients into her blood system. The medic smiled knowing she passed by the serious stage of her condition and was leaning toward the very mild part of it. It was a miraculous moment.

She was going to be okay.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Everybody was either pacing, leaning against the wall or sitting down while waiting for Ratchet to make his appearance. Finally, the med doors opened revealing the neon medic smiling proudly.

Optimus headed toward him, but Mirage beat him to it.

"Is she going to be okay, Ratchet?" The blue mech's hands were twitching unknowingly.

The doctor's head lowered before rising again. Breathing in deeply he replied, "Of course she is. She has passed the most serious stage of her situation. I was able to concoct an I.V. sending necessary human nutrients into her veins to help build up the necessary immunities and health. Her wound is healing rather nicely and her usual color has returned to her body. Although, there may be a few complications, but nothing serious, along with way."

Those were the words nobody wanted to hear. Barricade stood up and barreled into Ratchet, shoving him against the base wall.

"_What complications?!!_" He snarled.

Optimus and Ironhide removed the outraged mech away from Ratchet so he could continue speaking.

"Yes, Ratchet. What complications do you speak of?" Optimus asked gently.

"Well, she's immobile right now. Barely moving. It might take a few days for her to mobilize again, but she might need help as her body will still be weak."

Mirage lowered his gaze. "I'll be the one to do that. She is my spark mate after all and I can't let her out of my sight again." His gaze averted to Barricade, optics gleaming. "_Never_ again."

Ratchet nodded. "All right, Mirage. I'll leave you to help her around the base when she's up to it." He felt someone pat his leg. Looking down, he saw Rose standing there while frowning. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"You said there were a _few_ complications. What are the others?" Her stormy eyes filled with concern.

"Well, due to lack of sleep, there's no telling how long she'll come in and out consciousness. Already she's awakened three times, which is a good thing considering how things have went for her today. Also, uh…"

"And?" Leiana urged him to continue speaking. She was waiting to hear what else was wrong with her friend.

"Uh, her shoulder. The wound inflicted was rather deep. Some tissue was damaged and possibly some muscles."

"What'll happen to her?" Jade wondered.

"She will need to move her shoulder constantly for awhile to keep the muscles from tightening together as her body continues to heal itself. She'll be rather sore for at least a couple of weeks." He smiled once again. "Overall, as long as Zaru keeps moving, she'll be just fine and back to her normal self sooner than you think."

Mirage clamped a hand on Ratchet's shoulder tightly, his mouth tightening in a straight line.

"I don't know how to thank you, Ratchet. For saving the life of my spark mate."

The chief medical officer just patted his friend's hand. "It's my job, Mirage. There is no need to repay me."

Nodding, he retreated back into the med bay, the doors not closing behind him.

"Ratchet, does this mean we can see her?" Hound asked. "I wish to apologize to her."

Sitting down in his gigantic chair, he motioned to the berth where she lay and began typing data into his computer.

The mechs and humans made their way inside, gathering themselves around the recovering human.

It looked as though she was only sleeping, except she had a needle sticking in her arm and an I.V. attached to it. Her color had returned just as Ratchet stated and it seemed she would make a full recovery. Mirage made a scan of her himself and saw no other injury upon her and realized she was healing.

Smiling warmly, he leaned over the berth and lightly touched his big forehead to hers the best he could without pushing and ruining the I.V.

Closing his optics he whispered, "I love you." _Wake up, my spark mate. Wake up…_

Everyone around him just smiled. It seemed things would be able to get back to normal again. To be as they were before this happened and before the events leading up to Mirage and Zaru's angst.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru felt like she was surrounded by darkness. Her entire body ached like she got hit by a semi. The woman wondered if she was in the link between life and death. Although, if she was dying, her body wouldn't be warm nor would she be able to feel.

_But how would I know if you can still feel things after death?_ She sighed inwardly and waited in the darkness for whatever was to come.

…_my spark mate. Wake up…_

She perked up at the voice. It was familiar and loving. _Who is that?_

…_Wake up…_

_Wake up? Am I sleeping? Dreaming?_

The voice continued and she realized it was Mirage who was calling to her. She mentally smiled. _I guess I'm not dead after all. _

_I love you…_

Mirage was the only one getting through to her. Then it occurred to her. He was speaking to her. Even after everything that happened. _And he's saying he loves me._

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

His spark glowed within his spark casing, lighting up the entire berth. Optimus watched in fascination at this remarkable display.

_Mirage's spark is responding to its mate. _

Mirage continued laying over Zaru. "Wake up, my love. Wake up and stay." He cupped his hand next to her form. "Even if you cannot say you love me in return, I would rather you be alive and in this world, than to stay on this planet and be without."

Without resistance, her eyes opened abruptly looking around at her surroundings.

"Eh, Mirage?"

His blue optics brightened in excitement. "You are awake!!" He joyfully exclaimed as the others moved in to see it for themselves.

"Um, yeah. I am awake." Groaning, she brought her good hand to her head to rub it. "How long have I been out of it for?"

"Around four hours. You were in bad health, Zaru." Ratchet stated while heading over to check her status. "It seems," he scanned her, "you were suffering from a severe wound in your right shoulder as well as dehydration and lack of sustenance and recharge. I was able to give you the nutrients your organic bodies require to function and you were able to achieve at least a little sleep to help you build back your immune system."

She sighed sleepily. "I'm still tired, Ratchet."

"Only a few hours of recharge will not help you regain your strength. I am recommending you stay here in the med bay for at least overnight observation before I allow you free reign of your own will."

"Hell no. I will take sleep over moving any day right now." She chuckled a little before droopy eyes shimmered up at Mirage. "You helped save us."

"I actually led the team to your rescue." He brushed head gently with his finger while chuckling lightly.

"I'm glad you did." Turning, she tried to find Barricade. When she did, her smile widened. "Thank you, Barricade. For getting me the hell out of there."

The black and white police Decepticon nodded slightly. "Anything for a friend."

Her smiled widened even more. A friend. He considered her a friend which was more than she thought they would ever be able to become. It was one of the happiest moments to lighten her day.

Zaru nodded her head. "I consider you my friend as well, Barricade."

Mirage's optics widened. _She only sees Barricade as a friend? Nothing more?_ His spark hopped at the excitement of possibly being able to pursue a fully functional and committed relationship with his charge.

Hound pushed Mirage to the side a little and grinned. "Hey, there, Zaru. How ya doing?"

"Tired, Hound."

His grin faded a little. "Listen, Zaru, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this from happening to you. Forgive me?"

"Always, Hound."

The green mech nodded before pulling back, allowing Mirage his space.

"Zaru." He whispered.

Her gaze pulled back to her guardian whose optics, she noticed, seemed to dance with glee at the thought of something. _I wonder what he's thinking._

"Yeah, Mirage?" She whispered back.

"I love you."

Her heart fluttered within her chest. How she was so happy to hear those words coming from him. She was finally able to see him speak to her without being angry anymore. It was overly exciting to her. Her body felt exhausted from it and wanted to shut down for the time being until it regained some strength. But before she fell back asleep she whispered something back to him.

"Mirage… I love you, too."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was about a week later. Things were seemingly back to normal. The Decepticons never attacked again. The Autobots and Barricade wondered if Starscream could be pulling more of an army together to create a new war on Earth. So, of course, Optimus sent another message to any remaining Autobots taking refuge amongst the stars to come to Earth and ally themselves once more.

Rose, after wondering why Ratchet never told her she was his spark mate, had plenty of questions to ask the grumpy medic. He answered her inquiries truthfully, never meaning to hurt her. She accepted the fact he felt that humans and transformers were unable to be together, but the goth woman wouldn't have it.

"Ratch, love, I can't believe you!" Rose paced back and forth, hands on her hips. "You really need to rethink this."

Ratchet's holoform stood before her. "Rose, as much as I hate doing this to my spark, it's for the best. Organics and mechs do _not_ mesh together, nor will they ever. That is why I kept it from you. I've already told you that."

She shook her head. "I'm not giving up that easily, Ratch."

He lowered his blue gaze. "Then perhaps it would be best for you to stay away from me until we are able to come to an agreement of friendship."

"Are you _bloody mad_? I'm your spark mate and you are just going to push me away?"

"It's not like I _want _to, Rose! I'm only thinking of you!"

"If you were thinking of me, you would know that I don't _care_ what you look like! I don't _care _that you are a giant, alien mech from Cybertron! When I'm not with you, I feel like going crazy! I want you close to me! And when I can't, I just…" She trailed off. The woman was through talking, trying to rack his mind for some sense.

When he was about to speak, she cut him off, kissing his holoform with an unbridled passion she herself never had before. At that moment, the medic knew he would be able to have a relationship. Screw all the thoughts of never seeking that happiness he could only feel with his spark mate. His happiness was right there in front of him, in his arms. And he was never going to let that go.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Jade laid down on the grassy knoll. Her arms were behind her head to use as a pillow watching the clouds passing by in the sky. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, blocking the view and she idly wondered who it was. Smiling, the singer sat up, patting the ground next to her.

Skyfire's holoform smiled and sat down next to his spark mate.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked.

The blonde-brunette nodded her head. "I'm fine. I haven't had the nightmare for a couple days now. I think I'm finally getting over it."

Skyfire nodded his head. "That's good. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to stop it." He reached over tucking a tuft of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. Nothing really bad happened to me, Skyfire."

He touched his hand to her check and she closed her eyes, leaning into it. "I promise you, from now on, I will be there for you. I will protect you from any threat. I will give my spark for yours."

Jade's eyes watered behind closed eyes. _Does this mean something?_

"Skyfire?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say to you, Jade, well, what I've been wanting to tell you this past week is -" His words were interrupted by a shouting Leiana.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERV!_"

The Spanish woman was running out of the base as fast as she could heading in their direction. Sunstreaker was running after her holding something in his hand.

Jade squinted trying to make out what he was holding. Her eyes widened and she laughed, holding her stomach. Skyfire was oblivious to his surroundings.

"What is going on here, Jade?" His eyes kept watching the couple running around.

"_COME ON, LALA! IT'LL BE FUN!! I PROMISE!"_ Sunstreaker held up what appeared to be an outfit in the air.

"No he didn't!" They heard another voice coming from the base. It was Mirage and Zaru. She was sitting comfortably upon Mirage's shoulder, her cheek pressed against his in a loving manner.

Jade and Skyfire turned to each other laughing, but stopped when their eyes met.

"Jade…"

"Sky?"

_Say it now or you might lose the nerve. _The sandy-haired man let out a breath he didn't need to hold. "I love you."

A wide grin appeared on her face. _He said it! He really said it. _"I love you, too, Skyfire._"_

Reaching up a hand, he cupped her cheek and pulled her close kissing her lips tenderly.

_I guess this is what it means when people say, Aim for the sky!_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sunstreaker finally caught up to Leiana and held her in his closed fist, sitting down on the ground under a tree.

Leiana growled and pounded on his hand wanting to be let go. "Let me go, Sunstreaker!! You have no right to hold me prisoner!"

"You aren't being held prisoner. You're my spark mate, Lala. You're never a prisoner."

"With you always following me everywhere and having to be in the same place I am most of the time? Yeah! It's like you're becoming my warden or something."

He chuckled and opened his fist. "See? I'm letting you free."

"What the hell am I? A captive animal?" The dark-skinned female stood up, right hand fisted on her hip.

"No, but you are my little firecracker and a wild cat." He made a purring sound in his geared throat and she couldn't help but laugh.

"All right. I'm not angry with you much anymore. Perhaps then you can tell me _how_ you got that?" She pointed to the outfit in his other hand.

"Zaru and Rose went with me to pick it out. I thought we could step up our relationship." He grinned perversely.

"Ew!! I don't role play, Sunny! No matter how much you beg me! It will not happen!"

"But you can be the devil and I'll be the angel! And you can punish me any way you want!" He held up the outfit for her to see better. Hanging from a hangar was skimpy red short with a tail coming from the back, a red halter top and some devil horns on a headband.

Her face went crimson and she stomped in his hand. "You bastard!! You sick, perverted bastard!"

"But I'm _your_ sick, perverted bastard. Right?" His optics raised knowingly. "And you'll do _anything_ for me?"

She stopped mid-stomp realizing he was right. He was hers and she was his. And no matter what she did to him or what she called him, he would always be hers. He was her sick, perverted, giant, alien robot boyfriend from the planet Cybertron who was millions of years older than she was. Folding her arms across her big bust, she gave in.

"_Fine!_ But if you say a word about this to _anybody_, especially that brother of yours, I'll kick your ass! You hear me, Sunny?"

Nodding, he smirked. "Oh yes! I promise!" Reaching out with his other hand, she hopped on to check out the outfit.

"Hmm." _Not half bad._ "It's kind of cute." He cheeks were flushed. _I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this. _

Sunstreaker pulled her to his eye level and smiled. "I really love you, Leiana."

Her breath hitched in her throat. _Did he just tell me he loved me?_

"I-I love you, too, Sunstreaker."

The giant Lamborghini mech brought her nose to nose giving Eskimo kisses. No matter how mad or bitchy she got, she would always be on his processor. She was his. He was hers. There was no better combination than a bitchy Latina and a perverted transforming mech.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

They were still watching the scene taking place between Leiana and Sunstreaker. When Zaru saw him kiss rubbing his nose against hers, she knew there was something special between those two. A bond that would never break apart. To think they only met just awhile ago and not even a day later, the two were together in a perverted, but happy relationship.

Zaru had wondered on many occasions what it would have been like if Slater and his men never chased her down that alley. If they didn't, she wouldn't have met Mirage and wouldn't be where she was right now. There was a chance she would either still be running away from them or be dead. And she was glad for it all. Without him in her life, it would never be interesting, nor would she have the man of her dreams. The one who she was always meant to be with.

Mirage took a glance over to his spark mate and new lover wondering what she was thinking. He hoped she was feeling all right. Ratchet did say she would feel some discomfort in her shoulder for at least a few more days. He remembered just less than a week before how helpless she seemed, but Zaru never paid it mind. She gladly accepted him helping her around the base, his holoform moving along with her slowly to get her legs used to walking again with her still weakened. He had been there with her 24/7 becoming accustomed to every want and need. The blue mech smiled. Meeting her changed his entire life and he wouldn't trade a second of it.

Zaru and Mirage faced each other, their blue eyes, baby and ocean, warm and loving. It seemed there would be a long road ahead for them, but it was okay. They would make it. Even it cost Mirage his own spark to make sure it stayed that way.

FIN

A/n: Sadly, this is the epilogue, ending to Illusions of Love. I certainly hope you have enjoyed my fanfic. Please be on the look out for the sequel to Illusions where the REAL story shall begin.

Thank you. (bows)

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


End file.
